Sons Of Wayne
by Double RJ
Summary: AU. After that fateful night at the circus, Bruce Wayne didn't just adopt Richard Grayson...he also adopted little circus runaway Wally West. In a world where Wally becomes a Wayne, and he and Dick soon become birds of their own names...
1. Chapter 1: Fall Of The Flying Graysons

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not in any way own Young Justice, or any of the characters created by DC Comics.**

**Is this disclaimer even necessary? I mean, do people actually come on here and see if anyone is claiming ownership? JEEZ!**

**But still, I don't own them.**

**A/N: If I get any information on Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson wrong, I apologize. I do not know the history of the comics very well. However, I feel like it wouldn't really matter considering this story is an AU. Still, correct me if I get anything wrong.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 1**

It happened too quick for Batman, Bruce Wayne, to do anything about.

He was at Haley's Circus because of his investigation into the drug trafficking exploits of Mafia boss Tony Zucco. Commissioner Gordon had found a lead on the case, where Zucco was suspected of plans to use some method of travel to extort his drugs across the country.

The investigation soon placed the popular Haley's Circus as the target. Batman was prowling the grounds of the circus, which had come for a two-week stay in Gotham City, as the show went on inside. He was looking for any hint of Zucco in the area...

That was when he heard the screams coming from inside the tent.

He rushed inside and found the audiance in an terrified and chaotic uproar, and his eyes were quickly drawn to the two bodies lying broken on the floor of the circus ring.

He knew who they were. John and Mary Grayson, two-thirds of the famous acrobatics family known as the Flying Graysons, the star attraction of Haley's Circus. They were famous for their acrobatic talents, made even more dangerous for they performed without a net.

And they lay dead on the floor.

Batman also saw the little boy, who couldn't have been any more then four or five years old, sobbing over their bodies.

Somehow, his cries were louder then all the other screams in the circus.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Batman found himself moving quickly to the center of the ring. The little boy had dark black hair, mopped on his little head, and he was wearing a red and green costume similiar to that worn by the two people dead on the ground.

"NO NO NO! WAKE UP, PLEASE!" the little boy cried. The ringleader ran up to him, and grabbed the boy's body. The boy fought with a scream, tears pouring from his eyes and down his cheeks. "DADDY, MOMMY, WAKE UP!"

Batman kept his gaze off the sobbing child, instead looking around the area. He saw the wire on which the Graysons had been doing their tricks on lying on the ground. Clearly the wire had snapped.

But Batman realized otherwise when he inspected the end of the wire closely. It was too...perfectly snapped.

The wire had been cut.

Batman saw out of the corner of his eye that Gordon had run to the bodies, covering them up with his jacket. Also, he saw the little boy, the son of the dead people lying broken in the ring, still screaming and crying. The ringleader clutched him tight, shielding his eyes from the bodies.

And a little redheaded boy stood there as well, looking scared and distraught, staying close to the little black haired boy.

* * *

><p>"I...I just can't believe it..." C.C. Haley, the owner and ringleader of the circus, stood in front of Commissioner Gordon. Batman stood behind Gordon, his eyes fixed forward on Haley, but still painfully aware of the covered stretchers being loaded into the ambulance that would unfortunantly not be going to the hospital to save them...instead the morgue.<p>

Batman shut those thoughts out, and instead focused on Haley. "Mr. Haley, I'm sorry for this...tragedy," Gordon was saying.

"Not a tragedy," Batman interrupted. "Murder,"

"W-What?" C.C. cried, looking at Batman as if he was mad.

"The wire was too cleanly broken," Batman said, walking up to the two men and giving the ringleader a hard glare. "It had been cut,"

"C-Cut?" C.C. gasped.

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked, although he was sure of the answer.

"Yes," Batman answered, turning his gaze to Haley, who had turned white. "Do you know anyone who could've done this?"

Batman already suspected the answer, but he waited for Haley to speak.

"John and Mary...they were...oh God no...I-I can't believe this..." Haley stammered, his face in his hands.

"C.C.?" Gordon asked.

Haley took a deep breath. His entire body was shaking. "Tony...Tony Zucco..."

Batman's suspicion was correct.

"He...he tried to make me let him use...use my circus for his _damn drugs..._I, I refused to do it! I-I-I'm not that kind of man! I wouldn't!" Haley stammered, his voice rising as the man looked at the floor.

"What? Why didn't you say anything when I contacted you?" Gordon snapped, sounding angry.

"I thought I had it handled!" Haley cried. "I said no and he left, and that was that!"

"Clearly, you thought wrong," Batman said, trying to keep his voice cold and emotionless.

"You...you really think Zucco did this?" Haley asked.

"Zucco was sending you a message," Batman said. "Some of his men must've snuck into the tent while you were setting up for the show, and sabotaged the wire. This is his way of saying you need to reconsider doing things HIS way..."

"Oh God..." Haley moaned, burying his face in his hands again.

Underneath Batman's hard face, he felt anger he tried to keep out of his mind during missions bubble up again. Because Zucco didn't get what he wanted, he thought bitterfly, two innocent people are dead. Two innocent people who were parents...

"Mary and John didn't deserve this...and, oh God, Dick-"

"Mr...Mr. Haley?"

Batman whipped around at the small voice that came from behind him. The little black haired boy was standing there, clutching the arm of the redheaded child Batman had seen earlier. The children looked up at the taller adults, their eyes - colored a shocking blue and a bright green - still slightly shined with tears.

"Dick, Wally, I told you too to wait for me at my car," Haley said softly.

The blue eyed child - Dick, Batman corrected himself - looked up directly at Batman's eyes. "Is...is it true?"

"How much did you hear?" Batman automatically asked.

The two children flinched, and Batman admonished himself in his head for using his, as Barry called it, "Scary Interrogating Voice" on two emotionally wrecked children. "Well?" the Dark Knight asked again, forcing his voice to become softer this time.

The redhead, who was apparently named Wally, gulped - still intimidated by Batman's presence. "Was...did it happen on purpose?" he asked, his voice shaky and quiet.

Haley sighed and walked past Gordon and Batman and kneeled down in front of the two boys. "Dick...Wally...I'm sorry you had to hear that...it will be okay, I promise, but you-"

"SHUT UP!" Dick suddenly screamed, surprising Haley and Wally. The redhead got over it fast and hugged Dick's arm, as the smaller boy began to cry hard again.

"S-Someone hurt my mommy and daddy!" Dick cried, clenching his eyes shut. "I-I wan't to know who hurt 'dem, a-and-"

He couldn't finish his sentence and just started crying, his head dropping, his little knees giving out, dragging the other boy down with him.

Haley hugged them both. "Oh Dick...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the man apologized in a whisper, rubbing his hand through Dick's hair.

Batman didn't want to watch anymore. The sight of Dick and Wally crying just made him want to find Zucco and beat him to a pulp. He turned to Gordon.

"Find any trace on Zucco and his men," he said to the Commissioner.

Gordon nodded. Batman watched his friend walk over to the two boys. "Dick was it?" he said softly.

Dick hiccuped in his tears, and he looked up at Gordon and nodded.

"And you are..." Gordon asked, turning to Wally. Wally's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, but Dick cut him off.

"My brother! Wally...he's my brother," Dick said quickly, hugging Wally tighter.

Batman didn't miss the look of surprise that crossed Wally and Haley's faces. But they vanished when Gordon continued to speak. "Well, then I'm sorry for what happened to your parents boys. But...but we're going to find the man who did this,"

Batman was always thankful that Gordon could comfort people like this...he certainly couldn't do it well.

But Dick and Wally didn't look at Gordon. They looked at him.

"P-Pwomise?" Dick asked, a hint of a lisp in his voice.

Batman looked at Dick. He looked at Wally. And he saw for a brief moment himself...when he was a child, and his own tragedy struck his life...

"Promise," Batman answered, surprising himself with the response.

A moment later, the Batman had dissapeared, and Dick and Wally's tears continued to fall as they hugged Mr. Haley.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Please review! Chapter 2 will be coming soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Orphan Brothers

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not in any way own Young Justice, or any of the characters created by DC Comics.**

**I apologize for any OOC-ness in this chapter, espiecally with Bruce. I'm not sure how to write Daddy Bats.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Wally West huddled in the blanket, trying to get warm. It didn't seem to be working. The seven year old boy kicked the blanket off and tried to quietly rearrange it on his body so that he could be warm, but after several tries he finally accepted the blanket wasn't working and shoved it off all together.

He couldn't sleep anyway.

The little boy sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked out the window of the room, where the full moon hovered in the Gotham sky. He was in the North Street Orphanage, a small building that resided in one of the few "nice" parts of Gotham.

Wally sniffed. He didn't like the word 'orphan'. It sounded too sad. Sure, he didn't really have parents right now, but something about the word 'orphan' made a bunch of the older kids around the neighborhood make fun of them.

The orphanage itself was too small as well. There were at least six kids sleeping in this one room, and the people in charge - Wally thinks they're names are Mr. Lambert and Miss Christensen - are mean to the children as well. They reminded Wally of Miss Hannigan from the movie Annie that he had watched once - they didn't speak nicely to the kids and yelled a lot and didn't give them many toys to play with, and Wally found out from one of the older kids that they also spanked the children but the children weren't allowed to tell anyone that. All this made Wally very much afraid of the two adults, and he hoped that he never got on the bad side of either of them.

Wally heard some footsteps in the hallway behind the closed door to the room. He quickly grabbed the blanket and laid down, shutting his eyes and pretending to be asleep - one of the rules was no one was allowed to be up late at night. He sighed in relief when the footsteps faded away.

The redheaded boy glanced at the bed next to him. "Dick?" he asked quietly. "You awake?"

From underneath the blanket, Dick Grayson's small face poked out. "Yeah," he whispered back.

Wally sat back up, and Dick tiredly did the same. "You cold?" Wally asked.

Dick nodded, sniffling and scratching his nose a little. "Me too," Wally said, shrugging.

The 7-year old and the 5-year old were quiet again, before Dick spoke in a sad voice. "Wally...do you think Mommy and Daddy went to heaven?"

Wally looked surprised, and then he felt sad again. Dick had almost never talked ever since - since what happened about a week ago. Mr. Haley had tried very hard to keep Dick and Wally in his custody, but sadly it had not worked out. Because John and Mary Grayson never made any plans for legal gaurdians, and it had been confirmed the children had no living relatives, they were sent by the police to stay at the orphanage. Of course, no one had realized that Wally was not actually related to the Graysons...

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Wally asked, looking confused.

Dick shrugged. He looked down at the floor. "Mr. Lambert said that circus people don't go to Heaven,"

Wally felt his little heart flare up with anger. "Mr. Lambert is a stupid-head!" he whispered angrily. Dick couldn't help but giggle. However, a moment later his eyes began to well up with tears.

"I miss 'dem Wally..." Dick whispered.

Wally had not known Dick very long. Only a few weeks before the death of the Graysons, they found Wally hiding in the circus tent. He had run away from home, and had been on his own for almost a month. After he reluctantly told them why Wally West had run away from home, the little boy had been taken in by the kind Graysons. They hadn't tried to return him to his home, because that was the last thing Wally wanted. They convinced Mr. Haley to let him stay, and had practically adopted the boy has their second child. Wally was scared at first, but he quickly realized that they were nice.

They were nice and they let him play with the animals, and they could do cool tricks and they didn't yell and...and they didn't hit him. So little Wally quickly grew attatched to Mary and John Grayson.

Dick had been a little jeolous of Wally getting his parents affections at first, but the 5-year old couldn't stay angry for long, and he and Wally had tentatively become friends.

And as a friend, Wally didn't like that Dick was crying, so he did the most logical thing in his seven year old brain. He leaned over and hugged him. Dick hugged him back. "I miss them so much," Dick quietly cried.

Wally leaned up. "I miss them too," Wally said.

They stayed quiet for a moment. Then, something that had been eating at Wally for a while broke free in the form of a question. "Why did you say I was ya brother?" Wally asked.

Dick looked confused. "Huh?"

"You said I was your brother," Wally reminded Dick. "But...we're not brothers," He whispered it, fearing that Mr. Lambert or Miss Christensen might overhear from the hallway.

Dick shrugged. "Mommy and Daddy," Dick started, becoming sad again when he thought of his parents. "Mommy and Daddy made you part of our family...so we're brothers,"

Wally felt shocked. He never had any brothers. He had seen brothers before...he had seen brothers playing together and some brothers fighting, but he knew that brothers were supposed to love each other.

Now that he thought about it, he guessed that Dick was right - Mr and Mrs. Grayson HAD made him part of their family...so that meant he WAS Dick's brother. And Dick was his little brother, and big brothers are supposed to protect their little brothers! Wally gasped at this realization - it was just like in television shows!

"What?" Dick asked.

Wally hugged Dick again. "You're right!" Wally cried, sounding excited.

"Ssh!" Dick covered Wally's mouth with his hand. "Miss Cwistensen and Mr. Lambert might hear you!" he hissed.

Wally smiled. "Sorry," he said, whispering again. "But...but you're right! I'm your big brother!"

Dick nodded. He may have only known Wally for about a month, but Wally had been part of his family during that short amount of time. Dick still felt sad, but he hoped that his Mommy and Daddy were indeed in Heaven. And he hoped that Wally didn't leave too...

Becuase they were all the other had right now.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne had his cowl pushed back, a rare sight while he was dressed in his Batsuit. But the millionaire crime fighter was safe in the sanctity of the Bat Cave, working at his large computer.<p>

"Excuse me, sir," Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's loyal butler and old friend, approached him from behind. "Would you like me to bring you dinner?"

"No thank you Alfred," Bruce answered, keeping his eyes on the screens. "Maybe later upstairs, but I'm busy,"

"As you wish sir," Alfred said. "May I ask what you are working on?"

Bruce tapped the keyboard. "Tony Zucco,"

Batman had been tracking the boss ever since the night at Haley's Circus. He was determined to bring the man to justice - C.C. Haley had agreed to testify, and Batman had already found and..."convinced" a few of Zucco's goons to spill it to the police.

Now all he had to do was find the man.

"How is it coming, sir?"

Bruce growled. "It's like Zucco's dissapeared. Not even his lackeys I caught knew where he went,"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "I'm going to go eat my supper now sir,"

"Very well Alfred," Bruce turned ever so slightly to give his old friend a hint of a smile. Alfred nodded back and began exiting the Bat Cave. However, he stopped at the door.

"Oh, do not forget Master Bruce, you are supposed to appear at the North Street Orphanage for the donation you planned on making to the establishment the day after tomorrow," Alfred called.

Bruce paused in his work. He remembered. The North Street Orphanage was one of the more run down places of Gotham City. He had visited once before and had been appalled by its run down state. He hoped his donation would get its thickheaded owners, Darius Lambert and Natasha Christensen, to actually begin caring about the children and fix the place up. Even so, Bruce wondered if he had enough influence to get an investigation on the two - he had strong suspiciouns the orphanage could benefit greatly if the two idiots were replaced.

"I know Alfred, thank you,"

"Alright, sir,"

Once Alfred was gone, Bruce returned his thoughts to the screens in front of him, putting his cowl back over his face in the process, planning to make a normal patrol later.

* * *

><p>"What do you think this is for?" Wally asked Dick. The newly proclaimed brothers were standing together in the front lawn of the orphanage. Mr. Lambert and Miss Christensen were running around, and the two boys thought they looked silly.<p>

"Dunno," Dick answered, bobbing on his feet. He looked over at the camera crew. "Maybe their making a movie?"

Wally paused, looking astonished. "Does that mean we get to be in a movie?"

Before Dick could answer, an older kid named Riley walked up to them. "No, dorks," Riley snorted. "They're just here to show the stinkin' world that Bruce Wayne gets a shit about poor little orphans,"

Dick gasped. "You said a bad word!" he cried, pointing accusingly at Riley.

The older boy just scoffed and flicked Dick in the head. "Hey!" Wally frowned and prepared to shove Riley, but the older boy had already walked away.

"Who's Bwuce Wayne?" Dick asked, frowning at his inability to pronounce some letters correctly.

"Dunno," Wally shrugged. "C'mon lets play soccer!"

Dick smiled and ran after Wally, feeling glad they managed to get the soccer ball before anyone else. Wally was trying his hardest to make Dick happy as much as possible, as he still mourned for his parents.

But Dick was glad he had his brother.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much for this donation, Mr. Wayne!" Miss Natasha Christensen gushed as she shook the man's hand. Bruce gave her a polite smile, knowing that the skinny brunette was merely putting on a show for the cameras.<p>

"Yes, we'll be able to do such good things for the children with this money," Darius Lambert added, giving Bruce a huge (false) smile.

_You better, _Bruce thought. Out loud he said "Well, I'm glad to help,"

After playing it up for the reporters a little more, Bruce managed to get away from Christensen and Lambert, who were giving some sob stories to the camera people. Instead, Bruce chose to look over at all the children playing in the yard.

Bruce always made sure that he gave to charity. His parents had been very giving philanthropists, and he did the same. If he couldn't help out as Batman in certain places, he made damn sure he could help as Bruce Wayne.

"Watch out, mister!"

Bruce looked in the direction of the voice and saw a torn-up looking soccer ball flying at his face. Using his reflexes, he caught it in the air.

"Wow! That was so cool!"

Bruce saw the faces of the two boys walking up to him, and he nearly dropped the soccer ball in surprise.

It was Dick and Wally, the children from Haley's Circus.

"You caught it!" Dick was smiling wide. Bruce shook his surprise off and smiled at the boys. "You boys kicked it pretty hard," he said, squatting down so he could be at their eye level.

Wally stood a little behind Dick, looking shy. Dick noticed and waved at him. "Wally, come 'ere!" he said.

Wally nervously walked up and stood next to Dick. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Bruce shook his head. "It's alright. Are you boys having fun?" he asked.

Dick and Wally both nodded. "Yeah!" Dick said, smiling very widely. "The toys are really fun! Espiecally the soccer ball! Can we pwease have it back?"

Bruce smiled and returned the ball to Dick's hands. Dick turned and started running back to the little patch of grass they were playing in, but before Wally could run after his brother, Bruce spoke and stopped him.

"Wally?" Bruce asked. Wally looked up at Bruce. "Are you and Dick okay?"

Wally looked perplexed, but then he seemed to realize what Bruce meant. "Dickie is still sad," Wally said, looking down at his feet. "But I told him that Mr and-I mean, Mommy and Daddy are in heaven, so he's not as sad as he used to be,"

Bruce pretended not to notice what Wally appeared to have meant to say. Instead, he put a hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally flinched, and Bruce frowned and pulled his hand back. "Wally, do you and Dick not have any other relatives?" he asked. True, he had been working hard to find and bring down Zucco, but he hadn't really turned his attention to what happened to the boys.

Wally shook his head. Behind him, Dick was jumping up and down, looking impatient.

"So, you two were just brought here?" Bruce asked. "Are you two okay here?"

Wally opened his mouth to speak, but then a loud voice interrupted them. "WALLY GRAYSON!"

Wally looked confused again, but he shrunk back when Mr. Lambert stalked up to them. "Are you bothering Mr. Wayne?" Lambert snapped, glaring down at Wally. Wally gulped and back away, and Dick ran up to Wally and hugged his arm, looking defiantly up at Lambert. "I told you boys NOT to bother the guests-"

"They were not bothering me," Bruce said calmly, although inside he was getting more and more annoyed with the "caretakers" of the orphanage by the minute.

"We was just talkin'!" Dick piped up. Wally had silenced completely, refusing to look up and meet the faces of either Bruce or Mr. Lambert.

Mr. Lambert looked surprised. "Oh...I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, I just assumed these two troublemakers-"

"Troublemakers? They seem like perfectly alright boys to me," Bruce said.

Mr. Lambert looked down at the boys and leaned in to whisper to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, you may not be aware, but these two are the sons of _circus freaks!"_

Bruce's face darkened, and his voice was now laced with anger. "And that AUTOMATICALLY makes them TROUBLEMAKERS?"

Mr. Lambert instantly shrunk back - his eyes told Bruce that he realized he just pissed him off. "Uh, well, I guess not really, but still they grew up in a heathen enviroment, so-"

"Mommy and Daddy weren't _heathens!_" Dick snapped.

"Yeah, shut up ya big meanie!" Wally yelled. The boys, quiet before, were now giving Mr. Lambert looks that could rival the Bat-Glare - an impressive feat for toddlers, Bruce thought with amusement.

"Don't raise your voice at your elders, boys! Go to your rooms!" Miss Christensen had come over, having heard the kids yelling. She glared down at them, but Mr. Lambert put a hand on her shoulder. When she saw Bruce glaring at THEM, she stepped back. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne for these disrespectful-"

"THEY did nothing," Bruce cut her off, adding a hint of his Batman growl to his voice. "You and Mr. Lambert are clearly the disrespectful ones. How dare you insult their parents?"

Miss Christensen gasped. "Mr. Wayne, we would never-"

"Dick, Wally?" Bruce interrupted her again, looking down at the two boys. They were clutching at each other. "Could you please go back to playing with your soccer ball? I wan't to talk to Mr. Lambert and Miss Christensen,"

Wally and Dick nervously nodded. Dick, however, ran up and hugged Bruce around the legs. Very surprised, Bruce stared down at the boy, who now smiled up at him.

"Bye bye!" Dick said cheerfully. He picked his ball back up and ran off. Wally gave Bruce a nervous smile before chasing after his brother.

Bruce gave the two caretakers another look. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves," he said in a bitter tone.

Mr. Lambert shook his hands frantically. "Mr. Wayne, I'm...I'm sorry that we might've let our, ah, personal opinions, get the better of us-"

"Really?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

"But, I pray you won't let this simple misunderstanding keep you from, uh...making your donation?" Mr. Lambert gave Bruce what he must've thought was a winning grin.

Bruce wiped that grin off his face with his own hard frown. "I am still going to donate my funds to his establishment," Bruce said. The two adults gave sighs of relief, but Bruce wasn't done. "However, you better damn well expect me to keep an eye on this place. Just in case the North Street Orphanage might be in need of...new employment,"

Miss Christensen gasped. "You can't do that!"

"Try me," Bruce said.

Mr. Lambert put his hand of Miss Christensen's arms. "Thank you Mr. Wayne," he said through gritted teeth. They walked back over to the cameras, and Bruce was inwardly pleased to see them arguing with each other in loud whispers.

Bruce looked over in Wally and Dick's direction. They had now engaged another boy in a game of Monkey-In-The-Middle. Wally and the other boy laughed as they tossed the soccer ball back and forth in the air, with Dick leaping up and down to try and catch it.

Bruce smiled. He certainly was going to keep an eye on this place.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne continued to make regular visits to the North Street Orphanage at least once a week. He made sure that the money he had donated was not being wasted, and therefore he oversaw that Lambert and Christensen were improving the conditions, such as better beds, more toys, a working television, better food...it amazed Bruce the Orphanage had been in such a sorry state for so long.<p>

But more importantly, Bruce found himself also visiting simply to see Dick and Wally Grayson.

The two boys had been pleased to see Bruce come back - Dick more so, it had taken several visits for Wally to gain the courage to talk to Bruce for long periods of time.

That is what made Bruce wonder about Dick and Wally's story. He had decided against researching the history of the Graysons out of some odd respect for the dead, but he still noticed that while Dick and Wally were inseperable, their personalities were too contrasting.

Dick, although prone to moments of grief, was generally cheerful and talkative. Wally, however, was quiet and didn't talk to most of the adults.

Bruce, being a detective, wondered about it. If Wally had grown up in the same enviroment as Dick, raised by the same parents that made Dick such a cheerful little five year old, then why didn't the 7-year old do the same?

Plus, Bruce remembered that neither John or Mary Grayson had red hair.

So, after wondering about it during his sixth visit to the Orphanage, he decided to ask. Bruce had finished going over the budget with Mr. Lambert, who was still wary of him (which pleased Bruce), before Dick had grabbed him and asked him to watch "Aladdin" with them.

Bruce was sitting in the back on a couch, all the children spread out throughout the room, laughing as the cartoon genie on the screen sang "Friend Like Me". Wally and Dick were on the couch with him, Dick having quickly fallen asleep when he realized the movie was, in his words, 'bowing". (How Dick could find Aladdin boring...)

Bruce noticed Wally was sitting as far from Bruce as he could. He sighed and tapped the redheaded boy on the shoulder.

Wally looked up at Bruce, with his ever present nervous expression. "Y-Yes, Mr. Wayne?" he asked.

"Wally..." Bruce whispered, leaning over. He knew the question might upset the young boy, so he said "Can you please talk quietly with me for a minute?"

Wally turned back to the movie, but nodded. "What?" he asked, now whispering as well.

Bruce looked down at Dick, and he absently scratched the boys head. "Tell me the truth...are you really Dick's brother?"

Wally's eyes widened. "What?" he shrieked. All the other kids turned and shushed them. Wally blushed in embarassment, but it turned to fear as he scooted away from Bruce again. "W-What do you mean?"

"Wally," Bruce said, his voice soft. He had to handle his carefully. "Are you really Dick's brother?"

Wally began shaking, but Bruce did not turn his face away. Finally, Wally dropped his head and nodded.

"Why did you both lie?" Bruce asked, taking Wally and moving him closer to him so it would be easier to talk. Dick shifted, mumbling, but did not wake up.

Wally gulped. "B-Because," he said, his whisper sounding scared. "W-We didn't w-want anyone to t-take me and D-Dick away from e-eachother,"

"What about your parents?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wally shifted nervously. "Promise not to tell?" Wally asked, looking pleadingly into Bruce's eyes. Bruce found himself, the man who struck fear into the hearts of many, caving under those soft green eyes.

"Promise,"

Wally looked around to make sure no one was listening, then he sat up on his knees and whispered in Bruce's ears. "I ran away...my mom and dad...they kept hurting me so I ran away,"

Bruce's eyes widened. Shocked, he looked at Wally in surprise. So, that was it. Wally was a runaway from an abusive home, and he had found his way to the circus. John and Mary Grayson must've taken him in...

"Wally..." Bruce started, but Wally suddenly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Please don't tell!" Wally whispered. "I don't wanna go back! Can we please just keep it a secret? Please please please Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce's first thought was that he couldn't, shouldn't. How anyone could've managed to miss the obvious ruse these children came up with was astonishing.

But these two boys had lost so much and been through so much...it reminded him all to well of his own losses...

Now they had each other, only each other. How could he rip that apart?

"Okay," Bruce said softly.

Wally's eyes became happy, and to Bruce's surprised he leaned in and rested his head below Bruce's shoulder. Dick shifted again, nuzzling his head in the edge of Bruce's leg.

By now Bruce had already come to a decision.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, sir? Taking in not one, but TWO children is a big responsibility,"<p>

"I've made up my mind, Alfred. I don't feel...right leaving them at that orphanage,"

"You know the Justice League might be surprised. The public too,"

"When have I cared?"

"Good point, Master Bruce. When can I expect the new masters to arrive?"

"Soon, Alfred...soon,"

* * *

><p>Soon was about two weeks later.<p>

Dick Grayson and Wally West...no, their new names were Dick Grayson-Wayne and Wally Grayson-Wayne - stared up at the huge mansion in awe.

Bruce had decided to give Alfred a day off from driving, picking up the boys personally.

He smiled at them. "Welcome home, boys,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It may seem a tad unrealistic for no one to actually CHECK to make sure Wally and Dick were really related, but it's a story, go with it please!**

**Read and review, Chapter 3 will be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Out

**I'm not putting the disclaimer up anymore, everyone knows I don't own this story.**

**A/N: I didn't have access to a computer for a while, so this was written up pretty quick. Hope you all like it, this is just a little fluffy addition to the story!**

**Happy New Years!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 3**

The newspapers were having a great time spreading the news in any article they could. Everyone was talking about how Bruce Wayne, the playboy king of Gotham City, had adopted the orphaned children of the Flying Graysons.

Most of the public either thought that Bruce was kind and heroic to take into children, or they thought that has insane for "giving up his young life to waste it taking care of two snotty circus brats" - which is how the Gotham Weekly Gossip magazine put it.

Bruce wasn't very happy about that particular article.

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce looked up from the paper he was reading to see Alfred standing near him. "Yes Alfred?"

"Masters Dick and Wally inquire if you wish to go for a swim in the pool with them?" Alfred said. Before Bruce had a chance to answer, two blurs came running into the room. The two boys in question had been waiting outside the door to the library where Bruce had been reading, but they were too excited to hear Bruce's answer to wait any longer.

"Please Bruce?" Dick pleaded, clasping his hands together. "You said you would spend time with us when you weren't working and you're not working now so PLEASE?"

"And you promised you would teach me how to swim!" Wally added.

"You don't know how to swim?" Dick asked, the five year old sounding very shocked.

Wally turned red. "I never lived in a house with a pool before!"

"What?"

Dick turned to Bruce in absolute shock. "Can you believe that Bruce?" Dick asked.

Bruce couldn't help but it. He laughed and stood up. "Yes," he said.

Dick and Wally had adorable confused expressions (although Bruce would never admit to thinking that word if he EVER had to). "Yes what?" Wally asked.

Bruce chuckled again. "Yes, I'll go swimming with you two,"

The two boys faces lit up with excitement. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Wally yelled excitedly, running out of the room, Alfred following with a smile.

Dick poked alarmed. He grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled his adoptive father along. "Hurry Bruce! I hate rotten eggs!" he cried.

Right now, Bruce knew that the Gotham Weekly Gossip couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

><p>Of course, he expected different reactions from the members of the Justice League.<p>

Batman was the leader, elected by the founders in a unanimous vote. Personally, he would've left the job to Superman, but for now he was in charge of the League, which currently consisted of thirteen members: himself, Superman / Clark Kent, Wonder Woman / Princess Diana, Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, Aquaman / King Orin, Flash / Barry Allen, Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onnz, Giovanni Zatara, Red Tornado, Green Arrow / Oliver Queen, Black Canary / Dinah Lance, Hawkman / Katar Hol, and Hawkwoman / Shayera Hol.

Of course the first person to ask had to be the Flash.

Now, Batman didn't hate Barry Allen - in fact the man was one of the few people Batman had a legitimate respect for.

The problem was he was annoying as hell.

Which is why the instant Batman sat down at the Meeting Table in the Watchtower headquarters, Flash spoke up. "Hey Bruce, how's the kids?" the speedster said with a big grin.

Batman scowled at him. At home he could be Bruce Wayne but here he was Batman. And as Batman he answered, "That is not what we are here to discuss," his voice hard and unchallengable.

The Flash didn't give up however. "C'mon, we're all curious here! Batman with kids? Mind-blowing I tell you!"

"Flash..." Batman growled in a warning tone.

Wonder Woman gave Batman a smile. "Bruce, we are all just a bit curious,"

"Yes. Are you completely sure that you are able to handle having two children and acting both as Bruce Wayne and Batman?" Martian Manhunter asked.

Batman glared at them all. "Yes," was his simple answer.

"Do they know about..." Hawkman asked in a questioning tone. The rest of his question hung in the air but the point the winged hero was trying to make was clear.

"No. Not yet. I'll tell them eventually, after they have gotten used to their new home," Batman answered.

"Maybe you should just get it over with now - save yourself some trouble down the road," Green Lantern suggested.

Batman started to get annoyed. "Do any of you have children?" he asked.

Most of the League looked surprised at the question. Most of them shook their heads - Batman noticed that Flash appeared to have a hurt look on his face before he looked away, and he made a mental note of that - but Zatara and Green Arrow both nodded.

"Yes, my daughter Zatanna," the magician said.

"And everyone knows I adopted Roy two years back," Green Arrow added, leaning his feet on the table.

Batman nodded. "Yes. Now if I want parenting advice I'll ask those two. Everyone else stay out of it - it was MY decision and I am fully prepared to handle it. So now can we stop gossiping and get to the more IMPORTANT matters?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Superman raised his hands in a surrendering fashion. "We get it. No more bugging the Batman," he said. The man of steel gave Batman a smile.

Batman nodded back, and he prepared to start the agenda when someone interrupted him...AGAIN.

"Hey Bruce, wanna set up a play date between Roy and your boys?" Green Arrow asked cheerfully.

"Get your feet off the table, Queen,"

"Sorry,"

* * *

><p>He had said he was prepared. But even Bruce wasn't prepared for how...HARD raising two boys could be.<p>

Right now Bruce was cursing himself for letting Alfred have the day off.

"Dick? Dick? Dick, where are you?" Bruce called through the house.

Wally walked beside him, sighing. "You're really bad at hide and seek Bruce," he said.

"Well Dick is too good," Bruce muttered.

The boys had been living with Bruce for two weeks. Alfred somehow managed to guilt Bruce into taking a day off from patrol to spend the night with his...sons.

Huntress could take the job for tonight, he had said.

Oi.

"I know! Dick always won hide and seek at the circus. It was so annoying," Wally said with a pout. Bruce smiled and ruffled Wally's hair, earning him a cry of protest from the redhead.

"Wally, don't blame Dick for your lack of seeking skills," Bruce teased.

Wally buffed and crossed his arms. "But he's a ninja! He climbed all the way to the roof one time!"

Bruce stopped. "When was THIS?"

"Uh...never?"

Bruce shook his head and continued looking for Dick. He felt a little embarrassed and proud at the same time. He was the freaking Batman, a master detective...and he had spent two hours trying to find Dick and there was still no trace of him. (Wally had been easy to find - he was hiding under the dining room table).

"Maybe he's too high to see," Wally pondered. "Or maybe he's back at home base!"

Bruce decided to follow that idea, and he and Wally started walking back to "home base" - or the library.

"Yeah, I was right!" Wally cheered, as the two saw Dick standing in the middle of the library.

"Bruce?" Dick asked, turning to give him a questioning look. He pointed up at a portrait hanging above the fireplace. "Who are they?"

Bruce looked up at the painting Dick was pointing to. He frowned and looked down at the two boys. "Didn't I tell you about them?" Bruce asked. Wally and Dick both shook their heads no, and Bruce sighed.

He knelt down and put an arm around each boys shoulder.

"Those are my parents," Bruce said, looking up at the faces of his mother and father. "Martha and Thomas Wayne,"

"Where are they?" Dick asked after a moment, tilting his head curiously.

"They died when I was eight," Bruce replied, unconsciously tightening his grip on their shoulders.

Wally looked over at Bruce sadly. "Were they nice?" he asked.

Bruce smiled sadly. "They were the nicest people you could've ever met," he said.

The three stood silently for a few moments, gazing up at the portrait. Then Dick asked, "Do you think they would've liked me and Wally?"

Bruce nodded. "They would've loved you two," Bruce said. Taking a small chance, he hugged them closer. "Just as much as I do,"

Dick and Wally smiled and hugged Bruce back. "We love you too!" the boys said simultaneously.

Bruce felt his heart warm, something that he used to almost never feel...until Wally and Dick came into his life.

He would never regret it.

"Hey, you two head down to the kitchen. I'll make dinner," Bruce said, standing up.

Dick shook his head. "Alfred already left us dinner," he said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, he said you can't cook to save your life!" Wally added innocently.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Fine, just go to the kitchen," he said.

Dick and Wally giggled and ran out of the room, instantly improvising a game of tag. Bruce shook his head in amusement, and looked up at his parents eyes.

"Hope I do as well as you guys did," he smiled.

A shattering sound from somewhere in the house interrupted his thoughts.

"DICK DID IT!"

"I DID NOT YOU BIG FAT LIAR!"

As the sound of an argument came from down the hall, Bruce sighed.

"If I survive this AT ALL, that is..."


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort After The Nightmares

**A/N: It's 2012, people! Happy New Year and may you all have good times!**

**Only 3 chapters written and 25 reviews? You guys make me feel so nice, thanks to all!**

**Here's an update as a thank you!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 4**

_SLAM._

The man that had just been thrown into the wall groaned in pain. However, he was still able to look up and see the dark figure approaching him.

Quickly, he pulled out his concealed gun and pointed it at the figure - but a black boomerang-ish thing was thrown and knocked the gun out of his hand, as well as cutting it.

"Ow, shit!" the man cried, gripping his hand. He looked up at the figure, and started yelling. "You got no right to come in here! I've done nothing!"

"Wrong," was the growl he recieved in reply.

Suddenly, he was hoisted up in the air by his throat. He gasped, struggling to free himself.

"Do you know who I am? I'll get you for this!" the man managed to roar.

Eyes narrowed through the black cowl.

"I know who you are Tony Zucco. That's why I'm doing this,"

And with that, Batman punched Zucco in the face, knocking the man out.

Batman felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. After nearly two months of searching, two months full of interruptions caused by the Joker or Poison Ivy or some other criminal as well as League missions, he had finally caught Tony Zucco.

The man responsible for the murders of the Flying Graysons.

He stared down at the unconcious man on the ground. Somehow, he found him more disgusting then any other criminal he had ever dealt with right now.

He heard police sirens, and he knew that Gordon had gotten his call.

Good.

After quickly cuffing Zucco and making sure he was where the cops that he knew were now in the building would find him, Batman vanished through the window and into the night.

He had to get home to his boys.

* * *

><p>"Did you find him, Master Bruce?" was the first thing Alfred said once he exited the Batmobile.<p>

Bruce nodded, pulling his cowl back. "Yes,"

Alfred couldn't help but smile. Bruce didn't deny he felt happy inside as well. After everything that man had caused for his new sons, he looked forward to knowing that he was rotting in a jail cell. Sure, they still had to have a trial, but Batman had made sure there were PLENTY of witnesses against Zucco.

Even C.C. Haley was flying into Gotham to testify. A couple hours before he had gone to catch Zucco, Bruce had a conversation on the phone with Haley. The ringmaster of Haley's Circus was eternally grateful to Bruce for taking the boys in.

"I'm sure that Masters Dick and Wally will be pleased at the news, sir," Alfred said.

Bruce nodded, beginning to remove his costume. "Did they have a good night, Alfred?"

"Yes. They were a little dissapointed that you were out at a meeting for the night, but they understood," Alfred replied.

"I'll make it up to them tomorrow," Bruce decided. "They start school in a couple weeks, right?"

"Four weeks, Master Bruce. All the preparations with Gotham Elementary have been made,"

Bruce nodded again, having completely removed his costume. Alfred took it and proceeded to hang it up in the glass case that stood nearby the large Computer. Picking up the clothes that Alfred had set down on a chair, Bruce began changing.

"Would you like some dinner, sir?"

"No thank you, Alfred. I'm just going to go to bed,"

With that, Bruce made his way up to the grandfather clock entrance that led into the mansion. Slipping into the library, Bruce paused to look up at the painting of his parents, like he did every night.

_I got him, _he thought looking up at Thomas and Martha. _I got him so he can't hurt them ever again._

Bruce exited the library, and he could hear Alfred coming up behind him. Walking into the foyer that led to the main staircase, Bruce looked out the windows as lightning flashed through the dark Gotham sky, and rain spattered against the windows. It had begun to rain shortly after Bruce had caught Zucco, and he thought that it fit - Zucco certainly deserved the rain fall, to remind him of the gloomy days he faced in prison.

Bruce didn't deny that the thought made him grin.

He tredged up the staircase, allowing the exhuastion of a busy day to set into his bones. He carried his tiredness in a locked box inside him when he was out on patrol, but he hadn't really gotten a decent sleep in a few nights, not since the trail on Zucco had become clearer. Plus, work at Wayne Enterprises and spending as much time with Wally and Dick as he could took the energy out of him. Espiecally the last part.

Now he walked down the hall, heading towards his room. However, when he walked past the bedroom that Wally and Dick shared, he stopped. Quietly, Bruce opened the door and poked his head in.

The twin beds became visible in the dark room, and he saw that each bed had a sleeping body wrapped tight in the blankets.

Smiling, Bruce thought that the two children were contently asleep, and he began to shut the door.

However, a voice stopped him-

"B-Bwuce?"

Bruce recognized the timid voice as Dick's. Frowning, he opened the door again and walked into the room, remaining as quiet as possible. Coming up to the edge of Dick's bed, he leaned down and saw the boy was wide awake, his blue eyes shining with tears, some of which had slipped down his cheeks and formed a small spot on his pillow.

Bruce instantly became alarmed. "Dick, whats wrong?" he whispered - he knew from listening that Wally was actually asleep in the bed only a foot away, so he was careful not to wake the redhead up.

Dick slowly sat up, sniffling and wiping at his tears. "I had a bad dweam...and 'den the lightnin started and I got scared..."

Bruce sat on the bed and let Dick rest his head on him. "You wanna tell me about your dream?" he asked carefully - he didn't have much experience with comforting children who had nightmares.

Dick chocked back a sob. "It was 'bout Mommy and Daddy..." he mumbled. "The night 'dey fell..."

Bruce winced - he had expected as much. Bruce hugged Dick, and the child wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Dick," Bruce said.

"They glad I'm here...right?" Dick asked softly.

Bruce took Dick's face in his hands and brought it so the boy was looking Bruce in the eyes. "I know that as long as they can see that you're safe and being taken care of, then they are happy," Bruce answered.

Dick gave Bruce a small smile and hugged him again. Suddenly, they heard the crack of lightning and the sound of thunder, and Dick whimpered.

"Hey, don't be scared," Bruce said, patting Dick on the head. "The lightning won't be able to get you when you're inside the house,"

Dick nodded, understanding Bruce's logic. "It's still loud and scawy though..." he whispered, cuddling closer into Bruce's chest.

Bruce nodded and rubbed Dick's back comfortingly. "But you're safe in here Dick, remember that,"

The two remained there for a little bit longer before Bruce said "You better, kid?".

Dick nodded and was about to say something, when both had their attention caught from sudden whimpering coming from behind them. Bruce and Dick both looked over and saw that Wally's face was scrunched up in his sleep, and he was clutching the sheet of the bed in a clenched fist.

"I think Wally's having a bad dweam too..." Dick observed.

Bruce tried to keep himself from groaning. _Of course they both have bad dreams at the same time... _he thought.

He leaned over and tried to gently shake Wally awake. "Wally?" he whispered. "Wally, wake up,"

"No...I'm sorry...please don't!" Wally began to mutter, and Bruce was startled to see Wally had begun to cry in his sleep.

"Oh no, don't cry Wally!" Dick cried, too loudly.

"NO!" Wally shouted, shooting up. Bruce was instantly on the other bed, clutching Wally as the redhead began to cry.,

"It's okay Wally, ssh, it's okay..."

"I-It was a-a-about m-my r-real daddy..." Wally gasped, fear of the nightmare still lingering. "H-He was m-mad a-at me and h-he had a b-b-b-belt and h-he..."

He couldn't continue and he just kept crying. Dick jumped off his own bed and climbed up onto Wally's, and he joined Bruce in hugging him.

Bruce's felt his gut twist when he heard what Wally's nightmare was about, so he hugged him tighter. "Ssh, Wally, it's okay. He's not here, I am, you're okay..."

"Don't be sad, Wally," Dick added, hugging his brother.

Wally continued to cry for a few minutes before the tears turned to silent shakes, then nothing.

Bruce hugged both his sons. "You okay, Wally?" he asked, wincing inwardly at how stupid that sounded to him.

Wally nodded, though. "I...I'm sorry I woke you up..." he muttered.

Bruce chuckled. "It's okay, we were already up,"

"I had a bad dweam too," Dick said. Wally looked amazed. "Wow, we had nightmares at the same time!"

This revelation was apparently very astonishing for the two kids, and Bruce laughed again.

There was a sudden sound of thunder, and Wally and Dick both yelped in fright and tightened their holds on Bruce.

Bruce shook his head. Looks like he had more comforting to do...

* * *

><p>Alfred found them in the morning after he noticed that Bruce was not in his bed. The man in question was asleep on Wally's small bed, his legs hanging off the edge in a very comical way.<p>

Dick and Wally were asleep, both curled up to his chest.

He knew it was probably informal of him...but he snapped the picture anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy Bats Worries

**A/N: You might notice I switched the character categories to Dick and Wally instead of Bruce and Wally. I decided that, although Bruce was a large character, Wally and Dick were the stories titled sons of Wayne.**

**So hence, changing categories!**

**Enjoy the update! 32 reviews makes me a happy RJ!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 5**

"What if-"

"Sir, please,"

"I'm just-"

"They'll be _fine_,"

"I know but-"

"Please stop worrying, sir, it'll be alright,"

"..."

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Maybe I should drive down and check the place out before they-"

"Master Bruce, my apologies, but calm down! They're just going to school!"

Bruce sighed, looking over at Alfred who stood near him at the Breakfast table. Alfred shook his head and walked over to Bruce, pouring him some coffee. "Sir, while I'm happy you care enough about the boys to fret like this, you know that Gotham Elementary is one of the safest and secure schools in the country. Dick and Wally will be _just fine_,"

"I'm aware of that Alfred," Bruce insisted, sipping his coffee. "It's not their safety I'm worried about its...well, that, but-"

"But?" Alfred inquired, eyebrow raised questioningly.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his head. Truthfully, Bruce was nowhere near glad that for the first time since he adopted them, Dick and Wally wouldn't be around the house the entire day. They wouldn't be around _him - _they would be out in the world, somewhere else, meeting complete strangers. They were starting school - Wally was going into the 2nd grade and Dick would be in kindergarten, and Bruce was also worried about the fact that Dick and Wally would be seperated excluding lunchtime and recess, but there were multiple other worries running around in Bruce's head. Would they make friends? What if they were victim to bullies? Would the teachers be nice? What if the Joker decides to bomb the school?

The last one was a bit over the line of freaking out.

"I'm just concerned, that's all," Bruce decided to say at last.

Alfred sighed this time. "Master Bruce, would Dick and Wally be pleased to hear that you were so worried about them?"

_Low blow_, Bruce thought.

"No," he admitted.

"Then please," Alfred asked. "For their sake, try to not worry. The young Masters are quite excited about this,"

It was true. Ever since Bruce told the boys they would be enrolling in Gotham Elementary, the junior version of the more higher-level school Gotham Academy, Wally and Dick were very happy about going to school. Bruce was a little surprised about how excited they were - he HATED school when he was little, he had no shame in admitting that - but apparently neither boy HAD much of a school experience.

Dick had never gone to school at all, being homeschooled by his parents in the circus, and Wally would often miss school because of his parents actions. Therefore, both boys were very very excited to start school again.

Bruce wished they didn't, becuase he might've been able to convince himself that they should stay home.

At least for another week.

Or month.

He was worried, dammit!

"IS THE BUS HERE YET?"

Bruce looked up as Wally and Dick came running into the dining room. The boys had already eaten their cereal breakfasts, and had run upstairs (nearly knocking up a sleep-deprived Bruce) to get their backpacks in order. (Bruce briefly had a flashback to when they had gone out to buy them their backpacks - lets just say, never leave Dick alone in a Wal-Mart where he'll find a tank of live lobsters and then feel sorry for them and somehow manage to OPEN the tank...that had been a long day)

Now, the two boys stood beaming together, dressed in some of the new clothes Alfred had recently bought for them. Gotham Elementary did not require the students to dress in uniforms - that didn't start until the 9th grade.

Bruce managed to smile. "You two ready for your first day?" he asked.

"Yep!" Wally cried cheerfully. "I'm gonna make way more friends then Dick!"

"Nu uh!" Dick retorted, sticking his tongue out at Wally. "People will like me WAY more 'den YOU!"

"I'm in 2nd grade, so yous gotta do what I say!" Wally said.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"At least we have toys in my class!"

"Boys," Bruce interrupted, slightly amused by thier childish arguments.

"Yes?" they both asked, looking up at him with happy smiles.

He got down from his chair and kneeled in front of him. "Are you both absolutely sure you'll be okay, being in different classes?" Bruce asked.

Wally and Dick looked at each other and nodded. "Wally will still BE there, Bwuce! I'll be O.K.!" Dick insisted.

"You promise to look out for your little brother?" Bruce asked, turning his attention to Wally.

"I swear it!" Wally yelled, saluting Bruce.

Bruce chuckled and hugged them both. "You be good, okay?"

The boys promised and hugged Bruce back. Alfred came up to them and said "Boys, the bus is here,".

Giving their adopted father some final goodbyes and waves, Dick and Wally followed Alfred out the door and left Bruce to fret by himself.

After the boys had been safely placed on the bus, Alfred held up the two tiny video cameras that Bruce had planted on their backpacks, which he had removed as they climbed onto the vehicle.

He shook his head. "Really, Master Bruce...really?"

* * *

><p>Batman's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the main computer of the Watchtower, realizing that the cameras had been turned off.<p>

"Dammit Alfred!"

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?" Hawkwoman asked her husband.<p>

Hawkman looked where his wife was nodding her head, and what he saw surprised him. Batman was sitting at a lone table in the Watchtower's cafeteria, silently eating a simple sandwich.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Hawkwoman shrugged.

"Is Bats actually EATING with us in the cafeteria?" Green Arrow asked as he and Black Canary came and sat down with the married Thanagarians.

Hawkman nodded. It was almost unfathomable to witness - only once before could anyone actually remember the leader of the Justice League sitting in the cafeteria (Red Tornado, but that was because he automatically recorded everything and stored it into his memory banks). Even then, Batman was only there because Wonder Woman had forced him to due to having a broken arm.

"Batman has to eat too," Hawkwoman pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, but when does he actually come to the cafeteria?" Black Canary asked.

"Was Batman even scheduled to be here today?"

"I think that as leader, Batman can take whatever time in the watchtower he pleases," Hawkman said.

"Don't make it sound like he's all powerful," Green Arrow with a frown.

"I'm not,"

"Yeah you are, you're totally saying that Batman can do whatever he wants because he's the leader,"

"No, I was just noting that Batman could be able to work in the Watchtower out of the normal schedule,"

"Boys, please," Black Canary cut in, putting a hand on Green Arrow's arm when she realized he was going to retort. "Don't get into another debate over some pointless subject - _AGAIN_,"

Hawkman and Green Arrow grumbled, and Hawkwoman flashed Black Canary a grin.

"Anyway, what I mean is that Batman seems...I don't know...twitchy? Frozen?" Hawkwoman wondered aloud.

The four looked over at Batman and saw what Hawkwoman meant. Even though Batman was usually collected and hard to read - all part of his Batness, as the Flash said - but he seemed...rigid. He kept his face down, and they could tell that his mind was focused on something but they didn't know what as Batman stiffly lifted his sandwich and took a bite.

Before any of them could ponder further, Batman had finished eating and picked up his plate and chucked it into the trash, stalking out of the cafeteria.

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing," Green Arrow claimed, waving his hand dismissively. "You guys up for some poker,"

"Oh yeah!"

"Prepare to go broke, Arrow!"

"You're going down, Hawk!"

* * *

><p>"Batman, what are you doing?"<p>

"...Checking the moniters,"

"Why are you focusing the satellite cameras on Gotham Elementary?"

"Damn it, why do we not have X-Ray on these things?"

"Uh, I don't know-Batman, where are you going?"

"Out,"

"...Okay that was wierd,"

* * *

><p>Jim Gordon looked surprised when he saw Batman's cape dissapearing from sight. He saw the car thief that he had just been tailing tied up and moaning on the ground.<p>

He scratched his head. "Strange, I usually never see him out during the day,"

Meanwhile, a certain caped crusader was thinking _Distract yourself, there must be criminals doing stuff during the day, distract yourself, don't worry about the - dammit._

* * *

><p><em>I'm just being a good parent, <em>is what Bruce told himself as he steadied his perch. Using his "Bat-Binoculars" (another annoying nickname from Barry Allen), Batman studied the school across the street. He made sure that no one could see him from where he was crouching.

He saw that there was some children lingering outside in the playground...

But not a single blue eyed 5 year old or a red haired 7 year old in sight.

"Ah, so THIS is whats got you so hung up,"

Bruce didn't turn around but he still groaned inside when he recognized the voice that had just spoken. He didn't need to look to see the speedster had taken a spot right next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Batman demanded.

"What are YOU doing here?" Flash retorted, grinning.

"...Investigating,"

"Bull! You're spying on your kids on their first day of school!" Flash laughed. "I can't believe it!"

Batman snarled, annoyed. "Is this any of your business?"

"No, but its entertaining to think of you being a worrisome mother hen," Flash said.

_SMACK._

"Ow! Don't do that!" Flash cried, rubbing his sore arm.

Bruce rolled his eyes. Barry was one of his closest friends but...yes, he was very annoying.

"Seriously, Bats, don't you think you're going a LITTLE too far with this?" Flash asked, resting on his shoulder. "Then again, I am talking to Batman..."

Batman paused. "I admit I'm...nervous about Dick and Wally," he said. "When you have kids you'll understand,"

Silence met his response, and Batman thought that Flash had understood his meaning. However, he did not expect what Flash said next.

"We can't,"

Batman turned his head and frowned when he saw Flash's body language had become dejected. "What do you mean?"

Flash took a deep breath, as if he was letting something big out of his system. "Iris and I...we tried, and when...we went to a doctor...we can't have children," the speedster said slowly.

Batman's eyes widened, and his stomach twisted with sudden sadness for his friend.

"Flash," Bruce started, and then he remembered when the Justice League had pestered him about adopting the boys - when he asked them if any of them had children, he recalled Flash had a hurt look on his face for the smallest of moments.

His friend couldn't...he couldn't imagine how much that must hurt the speedster.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Bruce said quietly.

Flash smiled back. "Thanks...me and Iris, we've come to accept it, but...it kind of hurts...but hey, theres always adoption, right?"

Batman let himself give Flash a small smile. Just like Barry Allen, he thought, to look for the positives in life.

"Right," he answered.

Flash stood up. "Well, I got to get back to Central City. Try to cool it with the spying, kay Bats?"

Batman nodded, and Flash gave him a thumbs up in return. When the speedster had gone, Batman found it incredibly difficult to pull himself away from the view of the school.

* * *

><p>Bruce was pacing. He looked up at the clock - 4:01. Gotham Elementary got out at 3:30.<p>

He had returned to the mansion after doing a quick sweep of the city, and spent the past few hours working in the Bat Cave to try and distract himself. Despite what Alfred and Barry had said...Bruce couldn't help but wonder if Dick and Wally were okay at school. He had grown to care for them so much, more then he thought he could ever care for any child, and any time he couldn't be there to make sure they were okay, well...

Terrified him.

"Master Bruce, the bus has arrived," he heard Alfred call.

Bruce could've challenged the Flash with how fast he walked out to meet his sons at the bus.

"BRUCE!"

Bruce found himself with an armful of hugging children.

"I love school!" Dick was yelling happily.

* * *

><p>Inside, Dick and Wally were rambling to an amused (and heavily relieved) Bruce, while Alfred stood nearby with a smile.<p>

"And then there's this really nice kid named Lyle who showed me his skateboard-"

"The teacher had this nice picture book full of pictures of lizards and they were so cool-"

"We played dodgeball and I'm really really REALLY good at it-"

"I found a shovel and a pail and I built a big castle in the sandbox and everyone thought it was cool-"

"Did you know that penguins get married? I didn't, but now I do and-"

"People were a little wierd when they heard who our mommy and daddy and you were but then-"

"A little girl tried to kiss me which was so gross because I didn't want to get cooties-"

"I showed the teacher my circus tricks and she applauded and everything-"

"People thought it was awesome that I was Dick's big brother and-"

"Hey Wally, do you wanna learn how to do tricks?"

"Sure!"

And without further ado, the two boys ran off, leaving Bruce and Alfred to watch them go.

After a moment, Bruce sighed. "Okay, I was worried for nothing, I admit that,"

"It's okay to be worried about your children, sir," Alfred replied warmly.

"Yeah. At least they had a good day," Bruce said.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Planted cameras? Really Master Bruce?"

"Oh quiet,"


	6. Chapter 6: WalMart And Lobsters

**A/N: I was talking to a friend and I accidently used "whelming" in a sentence, and then my friend asked me if I watched Young Justice and I was like HOLY CRAP!**

**This chapter is taken from an event mentioned in the previous chapter, and it takes place a week before the events of Chapter 5.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Bwuce, what's a Wal-Mart?"

Bruce chuckled at Dick's question. Alfred had been given the week off in order to visit his family in Europe at the insistence of, of all people, Dick and Wally, who had decided that he needed it.

Naturally, it didn't take them long to convince Bruce to do so, as Alfred had been working hard.

Because of this, Bruce had taken it upon himself to drive the boys to Wal-Mart in order to buy them school supplies (he had turned off the parts of his brain that were worrying about school - for now - in order to do this peacefully).

"It's a big store where you can buy anything!" Wally answered for Bruce.

Dick's eyes widened. "Even elephants?"

"No, not elephants," Bruce said. "Wally is exaggerating - although I have to admit, Wal-Mart has pretty good deals,"

"What should you care? You're rich!" Wally pointed out.

"Yes, but I try NOT to be careless with my money,"

"But what about those three cars you bought?"

"Well-"

"And the new big screen tv for your bed room?"

"Wally, I-"

"And that chicken you said was im-ported from Russia?"

"Italy, Wally, I said Italy," Bruce sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I've never been to a Wal-Mart before," Dick spoke up, looking out the window thoughtfully.

Bruce stopped at a red light and took a moment to look back at his two sons. "Don't worry," he smiled. "You'll have fun,"

* * *

><p>"Can we go to the toys?" Wally asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.<p>

Bruce placed a hand on Wally's head to hold him in place. "No, Wally, I told you. We are here only to buy you and Dick school supplies," he said.

"Do we have to go to school?" Dick asked, clinging to Bruce's leg and looking around the interior of Gotham City's resident Wal-Mart with wide eyes.

"Yes," was Bruce's simple answer.

"PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_?" Wally begged.

"Wally, what did I just say?" Bruce asked in a stern tone.

Wally sighed and drooped his head. Dick saw his brother had a sad face and looked up at Bruce. "What if me and Wally are really really good, and if we're good enough, we get to pick out a toy?"

Wally immediantly looked up at Dick's suggestion and he nodded wildly, sending Bruce another pleading look that was soon followed by another one from Dick - complete with a quivering lip and puppy dog eyes.

Bruce groaned as his resolve fell. "Okay, but ONLY if you are BOTH good the entire time we are here,"

"YEAH!" Dick and Wally cheered.

"Only if you're good!" Bruce reminded, determined not to completely fall under the spell of cute children.

"We promise!" Wally swore.

"Let's go!" Dick cheered, and he ran off, his brother chasing after with a giggle.

"NO RUNNING!"

* * *

><p>"I want the blue one!"<p>

Bruce nodded and picked out the blue folder that Dick had asked for. Wally was harder to shop for - he kept walking back and forth between the variously colored folders, tapping his chin in frustration.

"Well, have you come to a decision yet?" Bruce asked, coming up to his redheaded adopted son.

Wally's face scrunched up in thought, and then he smiled and pointed his finger. "Red!"

"Okay," Bruce said. His fingers moved to pick up a red folder from the pile on the shelf-

"No, wait, I want green instead!" Wally interrupted, pulling Bruce to the end of the aisle.

"Okay then," Bruce said patiently.

However...

"Wait, I want the purple one!"

"..."

"Wait, can I get the green one instead?"

"..."

"Oh no, wait Bruce, can I get the orange one?"

"..."

"Wait, Bruce, I want the blue one!"

"Wally, you can't have 'dey the blue one, its mine!"

"Oh, right. Can I get the green one?"

"Wally, please make up your mind," Bruce snapped, now a little annoyed.

Wally paused, a little nervous. Bruce saw the expression on Wally's face and eased down a little. "_Please, _decide on what colored folder you want?"

Wally nodded, and finally pointed his finger again. "The orange one,"

Bruce smiled and put one of the orange folders in the cart, next to Dick's blue folder. He and Wally started to walk away, when suddenly Dick's voice cried out.

"Wait, Bruce, can I get the purple one instead?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at all these cool backpacks!" Wally gasped. The three had progressed their way through shopping and had come to their final stop - the backpacks. There was an entire section of wall that was lined with childrens sized backpickes of various designs and colors. Bruce noted that a large amount of them had the various logos of superheroes - Superman's S-Shield, Wonder Woman's eagle sign, Flash's lightning bolt, and Batman's own bat-shaped logo - as well as backpacks with artistic depictions of other members of the Justice League. There were other backpacks with pictures of different childrens cartoon series.<p>

This era focuses entirely too much on television, Bruce thought.

"Hey, what about this one?" Dick asked. Bruce inwardly chuckled because Dick had picked out a backpack on the bottom of the rack - the only section where Dick could reach - that had a picture of all fourteen members of the Justice League (Nathanial Adams, otherwise known as Captain Atom, had joined the roster only a week before, so it was impressive that they were already marketing new merchandice to accomadate the new member).

"Lookie, it's Superman and Batman and Wonder Woman and Flash and Green Lantern and Green Arrow and - all the others!" Dick babbled happily. "Can I get this one?"

Bruce was about to answer yes when Wally suddenly snorted. "C'mon, Dickie! EVERYONE is going to have Justice League backpacks! Let's get somethin' different,"

Dick thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Okie-dokie!" the five year old said, placing the backpack nicely onto the hook it was hanging on.

Bruce watched the boys look over the backpacks before he felt eyes watching him from behind. He turned around just in time to see two women, leaning close into each other and obviously whispering, suddenly straighten themselves out and walk away, but not before casting Bruce, Wally, and Dick some odd looks.

Bruce rolled his eyes. He figured he knew what they were saying - why is Bruce Wayne shopping in _**WAL-MART** _of all places?

He felt a hand tug at his jacket, and he looked down to see Wally smiling. "Bruce, can you lift me up so I can get that one?" he asked. Bruce followed Wally's line of vision and saw a backpack that was designed to look like a hynotizing-wheel.

"You want that one?" Bruce pointed to it, just to make sure.

Wally nodded. "I'm gonna use it to try and hypnotize my classmates," he said very seriously.

Bruce chuckled. "Well, I feel sorry for your future classmates then," he said, picking Wally up and lifting him above his head. Wally laughed joyfully, enjoying being high in the air, and he stretched his arms to pluck the backpack off the hook. "Got it!" Wally cheered when he had claimed his prize.

Bruce smiled as he set Wally down. The redhead immediantly slid the backpacks straps over his shoulders and looked up at Bruce. "Is it cool?" Wally asked, turning his head to try and look at his back.

"Yes, it's very cool," Bruce replied, ruffling Wally's hair.

Wally slapped Bruce's hand away and went back to admiring his new backpack. Bruce turned to speak to Dick. "Dick, did you find one you-"

Bruce froze.

Dick was nowhere in sight.

"Wally?" Bruce asked, worry forming in his body. "Where did Dick go?"

Wally looked up and took a look around the store, surprised. "I dunno,"

Bruce face-palmed and groaned.

* * *

><p>Dick knew he shouldn't have walked off, but Wal-Mart was SO BIG! His curious nature had begged him to go look around - so Dick decided to do just that.<p>

He had explored the clothes racks and used his acrobatic skills to climb up a shelf and try on a hat he liked. It was too big for him, so Dick put it back and back-flipped off the shelf. He landed and walked away, not noticing an old woman clutching her chest and staring after him in shock.

After a few moments Dick found himself walking through the food section, until he came near the entrance to the store. He looked around and got a little bored with just staring at all the food.

However, his attention was soon caught as he noticed a tank, which appeared to be full of-

"Oh cool! Lobsters!" Dick cried to himself, rushing over and pressing his face against the window of the tank. Inside were about 12 or 13 lobsters, crawling over each other and generally just sitting there in the water of the small tank. The last time Dick had seen a lobster was when Haley's Circus visited San Diego and his parents took him to the beach.

Dick smiled fondly at the memory, and he tapped the glass. "I didn't know Wal-Mart sold pet lobsters!"

He looked up and saw a young man walking by, wearing a Wal-Mart name tag. "Scuze me?" Dick asked.

The man stopped at the small, high voice and he looked over at Dick. "How can I help you?"

Dick pointed at the lobsters in the tank. "Can I get one to take home please?" he asked. The little boy frowned when he realized he should've probably asked Bruce for permission first...

The man with the name tag - Dick decided to name him Name-Tag Man since he couldn't see what the name written on the tag was - laughed. "Sorry kid, but these aren't for pets," he said.

Dick frowned. "'Den what they for?"

Name-Tag Man shrugged. "To cook up so people can eat 'em,"

Dick gasped, horrified. These lobsters were going to be KILLED? They were too cool for that!

"No, that's so bad!" Dick cried, grabbing the sides of the tank in order in a form of protective hug for the poor lobsters.

Name-Tag Man's eyes narrowed. "Well too bad, nothing can be done about it. Where are your parents, kid?"

"Uh, over there," Dick instantly lied, waving to a random couple who were looking at some cakes nearby. Who puts lobsters near cakes, Dick wondered.

Name-Tag Man seemed to accept that, and no longer caring about the little boy he walked off. Dick turned to the tank and pouted, almost in tears. It wasn't fair! Why did the lobsters have to die? Lobsters are so cool!

Dick perked up when he noticed a lock on the top of the tank. Smiling, he searched for something to help him out - spotting a paper clip on the ground, Dick picked it up and straightened it out, before standing on his tip-toes to reach the lock on the tank. Although his mommy and daddy never approved, one of the clowns at Haley's Circus had taught him how to pick locks.

And now Dick was going to use it to save the lobsters lives!

* * *

><p>Bruce was not freaking out. Not at all.<p>

"DICK!" he shouted, causing some shoppers near him to jump. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Wally shook his head. "Bruce, I don't think you should yell,"

Bruce nodded, and he walked down another aisle in search of the wandering Dick, making sure to keep a firm grip on Wally's hand so he wouldn't be tempted to run off either. The cart had been abandoned by the backpacks in Bruce's panic (non-panic), although Wally had kept the backpack he had chosen on his shoulders.

_Dick, where are you? I told him not to do anything bad, and he wanders off? Oh God, what if someone picks him up, I am going to KILL anyone who tries to touch him, I'll-_

A loud shriek interrupted Bruce's thoughts.

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIII!"

Then, another voice.

"Be free, lobsters! Be free!"

For what seemed like the upteemth time, Bruce groaned.

* * *

><p>Dick sniffled, rubbing his eyes. He was sitting alone on his bed at Wayne Manor, hugging his pillow for comfort. After Dick had caused a slight panic after tipping the tank over and releasing the lobsters, he had gotten into BIG trouble with Bruce. Bruce had yelled at him at first, before calming down and explaining why what Dick did was wrong.<p>

Even though he now understood why he was in trouble, he still was sad. Bruce had decided that Dick was grounded for the rest of tonight and the next day, and would not be allowed to go outside or play with his toys. Bruce claimed he didn't like having to punish Dick, but he did something wrong and there had to be consequences.

What was worse, was that Bruce decided that Wally was still allowed to pick out a toy to buy, but Dick couldn't because he had released the lobsters and caused trouble for the store.

So now he was waiting for Bruce to call him down for pizza (because Wally had threatened to call Alfred if Bruce had tried to cook anything), feeling sad that he had mad Bruce mad and gotten into trouble.

The door opened, and Dick looked up to see Wally poking his head into their bedroom.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi Wally," Dick mumbled, hugging his pillow closer.

Wally walked over and climbed onto his own bed. "You wanna see my new Captain Atom action figure?" he said, holding out the toy that Bruce had gotten for him. He felt bad that Dick couldn't get a toy, but he was totally willing to share.

Dick shook his head. "Bwuce said I-I wasn't allowed to p-play with my t-toys," he said, his eyes watering a little.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, but this is my toy!"

Wally's face fell when Dick still shook his head no. "I already was bad..." Dick muttered. "Don't wanna be bad again..."

The redhead sighed. He hated that Dick had gotten into trouble. How could he make his brother feel better?

After thinking for a moment, Wally suddenly came up with a bright idea. "Hey, he never said you couldn't play GAMES, right?" he asked.

Dick nodded, still sniffling a little.

Wally's smile was huge. "Well, then, we can play a game together! You won't be playing with toys, so we won't be breaking the rules! You wanna play Cops and Robbers?"

Wally's words managed to cheer Dick up, and he grinned. "Sure!" he cheered.

"I'm the robber!" Wally declared. He ran out of the room, yelling "You can't catch me!" behind his head.

"Come back here, robber!" Dick yelled, chasing after his brother.

Downstairs, Bruce heard the boys playing together and he smiled. However, he still yelled "DICK, I HOPE YOU'RE NOT PLAYING WITH YOUR TOYS!"

"I'M NOT, I PWOMISE!"

Bruce shook his head as he tapped his foot impatiently. Damn it, he ordered that pizza 40 minutes ago! Where was it?


	7. Chapter 7: Vacation At Ollie's Part 1

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since my last update, readers! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Here's a new chapter to celebrate the fact that I have 50 of 'em! Most reviews I have EVER gotten.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 7**

"They're getting closer to Earth," Batman said, displaying the pictures for the rest of the Justice League to see.

The ship was very large - it was shaped like a series of boxes squashed together, which sounded unthreatening but from the large cannons positioned on both sides of the ship, it was clear how threatening it really was.

"Are we sure they're heading for Earth?" Captain Atom asked.

"Yes," Hal Jordan answered. "The Guardians sent some Lanterns to check them out after they crossed into our Sectors...only one of them came back alive,"

Black Canary put a comforting hand on Hal's shoulder - the Green Lantern was visibily shaking with anger, as several of his friends had been killed by the aliens in the ship.

"They've made their intentions clear," Batman continued. "The Lantern that escaped revealed that the ship plans to seize Earth for its resources. Apparently the race on the ship has destroyed their own homeworld, and learned of Earth by sending out radiowave transmitter signals,"

"Is that what those wierd disturbances on our satellites were a couple months ago?" Zatara asked.

"Yes,"

Flash snorted. "Jeez, that makes this, what, the 5th time aliens have tried to invade and take over in the past two years?"

Batman glared at him, and Flash sank back in his chair with an apologetic grin. The caped crusader turned back to the rest of the League. "These invaders are a serious threat, and the Justice League has no choice but to make contact with them before they reach Earth, and stop them,"

"Agreed," Superman said with a nod.

"All members except for Green Arrow will be deployed for this mission," Batman continued.

"Wait, what?" Green Arrow's head shot up in confusion.

"Everyone, go prepare," Batman finished speaking, ignoring Green Arrow.

The Justice League stood up and filed out of the room, but Green Arrow walked towards Batman with a determined look. "Bruce, what the hell? Why am I being sidelined?" the archer demanded, crossing his arms.

Batman looked at Green Arrow expressionlessly. "I have a _different _assignment for you,"

Green Arrow narrowed his eyes at Batman. "Okaay...whats more important then helping stop an alien invasion?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>ARE YOU KIDDING ME?<strong>"

"The mission is going to take three weeks at the most," Bruce Wayne explained, as he walked up to the front door of Wayne Manor. He and Oliver Queen had been Zeta-transported to Earth after changing into civilian clothes, and Bruce had chosen to wait until the very confused Ollie was safely on Earth with him before he sprung the details of his "mission".

Ollie was glaring at the back of Bruce's head, and he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face him.

"I...do...not...BABYSIT!"

Bruce glared at Ollie. "You do now," he said.

Ollie gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? You actually want me to watch your kids for you instead of helping save the planet? What about Alfred?"

* * *

><p>On a sunny beach in Hawaii...<p>

"This is most enjoyable," Alfred said, sipping at his coconut milk as he swung peacefully in a hammock, watching the waves of the ocean crash onto the beach.

* * *

><p>"He's on vacation," Bruce said. "I decided to let him have a good long break, instead of being stuck with the kids for three weeks,"<p>

"But you'll make ME suffer that?" Ollie cried.

"Yes,"

Ollie continued to glare at Bruce, so the billionaire sighed and put his hands on the other billionaires shoulders. Ollie looked surprised at the gesture, but he was even more surprised by what Bruce said next.

"Oliver, I'm asking as a friend. I know the Justice League could use you for this mission, but - and I mean no offense - it needs me more. But I can't go without knowing that Wally and Richard are in good hands. I trust the League, but only a few of them I trust to actually take care of my children. And I'm trusting you with this,"

_And I'm already using all my strength to keep myself from freaking out, _Bruce thought.

Ollie looked stunned. Then he gave Bruce a grin.

"Always knew you were a big softy!" he cackled.

Bruce frowned and stepped back. "So you'll do it?"

Ollie sighed and shrugged, accepting that he probably wasn't going to get out of this anyway. It was Batman after all. "Oh, sure, why not? I've been wanting to meet the kids who can actually stand living with you," he said, grinning again.

"I've wondered the same about Roy,"

"That's cold Bats,"

Another thought occured to Ollie. "Hey, am I going to be staying at the Manor with them? You know, take over Gotham City for you?"

"Do you actually think I'm going to allow you to patrol MY city?"

"...Just a thought. So who is?" Ollie asked.

Bruce looked uncomfortable for a minute. Then he answered. "Batwoman,"

It was silent for a minute.

"...Batwoman?"

"Batwoman,"

"...There's a Bat_woman_?"

"I'll explain it to you later, but now I have to go get Dick and Wally," Bruce said, opening the door. Ollie followed him inside.

"So, do Dick and Wally..." Ollie asked, trailing off but leaving the rest of the question obvious.

"No," Bruce replied sharply. "I have not yet told the children of my...other job,"

"You know you're going to have to eventually," Ollie said softly.

Bruce sighed. "They're not ready to learn,"

"Are you sure? I mean, I told Roy only a couple weeks after I adopted him," Ollie pointed out. "In fact, Roy's been pestering me about becoming my partner,"

Bruce looked at Ollie in surprise. "You want a sidekick?"

"Not yet," Ollie said. "Roy's pretty damn good with a bow and arrow, but there is not way in hell I'm letting him into the game before he's 13. And don't ever use the word sidekick around him, he'll throw a hissy fit,"

Bruce pondered that for a moment before he returned his attention to the matter at hand. "I've told the boys that I'm going away to do business in Japan," His face turned a bit regretful, an expression Ollie admitted he hardly saw on Batman's face. "They're upset that I'll be gone for so long, but they are happy they'll be staying with a friend of mine,"

"Oh, they're coming to Star City with me?" Ollie asked.

"Yes. They'll be coming home from school soon," Bruce replied, putting his hands in his pocket and glancing up at the clock.

A comfortable silence fell between the two men for a moment.

"...Seriously, who the hell is Batwoman?"

"Old friend of the family (**1**),"

* * *

><p>Wally Grayson-Wayne (the little boy had practically forgotten that his real last name was West) pouted angrily, facing the window as the school bus drove down the road that led towards Wayne Manor.<p>

Dick looked at his brother. They were sitting together in the front seat of the bus, just like they did everyday. However, unlike other days, Wally wasn't talking to him. This made Dick a little upset, but he knew that Wally was still mad that Bruce was leaving on a long trip and they wouldn't see him for awhile. It made Dick sad too - he and Wally had been living with Bruce for several months, and they had become very attatched to the rich man. So, it was naturally difficult for the 5 year old and the 7 year old to grasp that their newest father figure would be gone.

"Wally, are you still mad?" Dick asked.

Wally snorted. "Yes!" he cried. "Why does Bruce have to leave? Why do we have to go live with this "Ollie" guy?"

Dick thought it over. "Because?" he offered.

Wally paused to think about that answer. "Hmm...you have a point Dickie,"

Dick smiled proudly. "Anyway, I think we'll be okay! Bwuce said that Ollie is nice, and he lives in Star City!"

"Where's Star City?" Wally asked.

"I dunno, but it has a cool name," Dick said.

"Do you know where Star City is?" Wally got on his knees and looked over at the bus driver from across the top of the seat.

"Shut it kid, I'm trying to drive!" the bus driver snapped.

Wally glared at him and sat back down, crossing his arms angrily. "He's a stupid head," he mumbled, making Dick giggle.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys are Wally and Dick?" Oliver said, squatting down in order to look at the small boys face to face.<p>

One of the boys was small, skinny, with big startling blue eyes and spikey black hair. The other was taller but still small, with green eyes, freckles, and dark red hair. They were looking at him quietly. After neither boy answered his question for a few minutes, Ollie began to get a little worried. Did they just instantly not like him or something?

However, before he could begin to worry about that, Wally spoke. "You're beard is funny looking!"

The comment was so unexpected Ollie burst into laughter, touching the blonde goatee that he had grown onto his chin. Bruce, meanwhile, gave Wally a dissaproving look. "Wally, don't be rude!"

Wally looked ashamed, but Ollie waved it off. "No, it's okay!" he said. He smiled at the redhaired boy. "I know, my son thinks my beard is funny too. I'm seriously considering shaving just so people will quit making fun of me,"

Wally tentatively smiled back.

Dick surprised Ollie by getting right in his face. "You're a friend of Bwuce, Mr. Ollie?" he asked.

"Just call me Ollie, kiddo, and yeah I am," Ollie said.

"And we're going to be staying with you?" Wally asked.

"Yes," Ollie answered. He looked up at Bruce - both of them were still a little unsure of how Dick and Wally will react to him.

Both of the boys pursed their lips in thought. They looked at each other and seemed to share a silent communication. Then, they looked back at Ollie and both asked one simple question:

"Do you have video games?"

Ollie smiled. "Yes,"

Dick and Wally both smiled and cheered. They hugged Ollie, surprising the blonde archer.

Bruce was also surprised. That was easier then expected.

* * *

><p>"Promise me you'll be good for Oliver?" Bruce asked. Ollie had been allowed to borrow one of Bruce's cars to make the long drive back to Star City, as Bruce made it clear that Zeta-beaming was out of the question, and he was nowhere near ready to allow Dick and Wally to go on a plane without him.<p>

Dick and Wally stood beside him with packed suitcases, that Ollie was getting into the trunk.

"Yes!" Wally cried.

Dick hugged Bruce. "You'll be back soon, right?" he asked.

Bruce nodded, although he knew he couldn't guarantee he would. He had a horrible realization - he couldn't gaurantee he would come back at all. Because of that, Bruce clutched Dick and Wally and hugged them both tight, now a little unsure he could let them go again.

"Bruce - choking!" Wally gasped.

Bruce released his firm hold on the boys, but kept them in his arms. "I'll miss you both very much. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible," he said.

"Okay. Love you," Wally said, hugging Bruce again.

"I love you too boys,"

Bruce caught Ollie leaning against the car and grinning at him. _Oh stuff it Arrow._

After a few more goodbyes, Wally and Dick were loaded into Ollie's car.

"I'll keep them safe Bruce," Ollie swore, before he began to drive the car into the road.

"Bye Bruce!" Dick and Wally yelled, waving from the windows.

Bruce waved back, trying to squash the tightening feeling in his chest. When the car dissapeared out of sight, Bruce let out a very deep breath.

_I promise boys, I'm coming home. Those invaders won't know who hit them._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Ollie was outside Gotham City limits, listening pleasently to Dick and Wally's chatter in the backseat while secretly planning to have the car Zeta-beamed to Star City once the boys were asleep because there was no way in hell he was driving all the way to California from New Jersey, and thinking about why the hell Bruce even thought he was going to do that, when it occured to Ollie.<p>

_Oh shit! What am I going to tell Roy?_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Batwoman in this story is Kate Kane. I saw no reason why she shouldn't exist in the YJ-verse.<strong>

**Anyway, this chapter is part 1 of the "Vacation At Ollie's" arc. Next chapter: Roy Harper!**


	8. Chapter 8: Vacation At Ollie's Part 2

**A/N: Over 60 reviews! I'm amazed that so many people like this, so thank you everyone!**

**On with the story, as Dick and Wally meet Roy for the first time!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 8**

As Ollie parked the borrowed car in front of the tall apartment building, Star Towers, in which he made his home in the penthouse, he silently thanked the skies for zeta-beam teleportation.

He looked back at the two little boys who were slumped against each other, still fast asleep. Ollie had been very worried that the two boys would awaken when he had J'onn discretly teleport the car into the Watchtower and then zeta-beam them to Star City, which would've blown Bruce's secret, therefore sentencing Ollie to a painful Bat-induced death.

He hoped Batman never found out. Cue the involuntary shudder.

Luckily, it seemed that Wally and Dick were harder to wake up then rocks.

Or Roy.

Ollie grimaced. He still hadn't come up with a way to explain to Roy why they were going to be sharing the apartment with two little boys. He couldn't tell him they were Batman's kids because Roy didn't know Batman's real identity (no matter how much Roy begged to know, Ollie wasn't ready to die). The simplest story to stick by was that Bruce Wayne, who Roy did know was a friend of Ollie's, had asked him to take care of the kids before he went on a long business trip.

Yeah, that was a good plan. Stick to the truth, but omit the BIG details.

He knew Roy was still going to freak out.

Opening the back door, Ollie leaned in and lightly shook Dick's shoulder. The little boy's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a big yawn, while Wally tipped over without his brother to lean on and also woke up.

"Ow..." Wally rubbed his head. "Where 'r we?"

"We're at my house in Star City," Ollie replied, helping Dick out of the car. Wally hopped out a second later, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Dick blinked tiredly, before he craned his head up and took in the sight of Star Towers. "Oooooh,"

"Cool!" Wally, now fully awake, stared wide eyed up at the forty story building. "I've never seen a building THAT big before! It's taller then Bruce's house!"

Ollie chuckled. "Yeah, and it's cooler too," he said, shutting the car door and walking to the trunk to get their suitcases.

"Nu uh!" Dick cried. "No place is cooler than Bwuce's house!"

_Wait til you see the Watchtower kid, _Ollie thought, but he only nodded to agree with Dick. He felt a hand tugging the back of his legs and looked around to see Wally had manuevered to the other side of him. Ollie was a little surprised the boy moved there without him noticing, but he was distracted from that thought when Wally started talking. "Mr. Ollie?"

"Kid, just call me Ollie, I hate the mister part," Ollie said with a smile, lifting a suitcase out of the trunk.

"Oh okay. Ollie, is Dinah going to be here?"

"What?" Ollie cried, dropping the suitcase in shock. Dick yelped when the suitcase nearly hit his foot, and the little boy glared up at Ollie. The blonde man didn't notice because he was looking at Wally in panic. "How the heck do you know Dinah?"

Wally looked slightly scared by Ollie's yell. "Um, I heard Bruce talking to Alfred about you and someone called, uh, Dinah, and how, um, you were 'pining'. I asked Alfred what it means, uh, and he said it meant you loved her. So I thought, well Dinah must be Mr. Ollie's wife!"

Ollie blushed, and his panic turned to annoyance. "Did Bruce say that?" he mumbled. "Look, Wally, forget about that. Let's just go inside and hit the hay, it's pretty late,"

"Okay!" Wally said cheerfully. The red haired boy grabbed Dick's hand and the two boys took off running for the front doors. Ollie rolled his eyes as he shut the trunk, locked the car with the keys, and dragged the suitcases behind him and followed the boys. Before he got to the door, though, he suddenly remembered.

"Wait, Dick! Wally!"

The two boys stopped and looked back at Ollie curiously. "Hurry up slowpoke!" Dick chirped.

"Wait, boys," Ollie said. "I forget to tell you, it's not just me staying here. My son Roy lives there too, so you're going to have to put up with him,"

_Not the best choice of words, _Ollie thought.

"And he's going to have to put up with you too, so please be nice," Ollie asked.

"We will be, we promised Bruce!" Dick said.

"Yeah, Bruce said if we caused you any trouble he'd take away our toys," Wally added.

_So they're only listening to me because they've got toys on the line, _Ollie thought in amusement. As the two boys chattered what Ollie was sure was little kid nonsense as they continued into the lobby and made their way to the elevators, Ollie had one last thought.

_I hope Roy isn't too much trouble._

He winced when he heard a loud yowl. He turned around and saw Wally had wandered off and was currently tugging on the tail of a cat that was sitting on the ground. A woman cried out and ran over. "Leave my pussycat alone!"

He sighed when Dick began to laugh in a creepy way that no 5-year old should possess.

_Scratch that, I hope THESE two aren't any trouble._

* * *

><p>"Ollie! Where the heck were you? The babysitter left over an hour ago! You know I can call the cops on you for child abandonment?"<p>

The speaker stopped as soon as he entered the front room. Oliver Queen stood there, looking annoyed but also amused. What was out of place were the two unfamiliar little boys who were standing in HIS house. They were both dressed in red and blue t-shirts and jeans, and one had dark black hair and big blue eyes, the other had red hair a lighter shade then his own and green eyes.

The red head gasped and pointed at him. "Hey! You have red hair just like me!"

Roy Harper narrowed his eyes at the little boys, and he marched up to them and glared straight at them. The red haired boy gulped and took a step back, and Roy was pleased to see he had intimidated him.

Ollie rolled his eyes at the actions of his ten year old adopted son. "Roy, back off. This is Bruce Wayne's kids, Dick and Wally. They're going to be staying with us for a few weeks while Bruce is out on a business trip,"

Roy was horrified. "WHAT? You're going to let two snot-nosed brats LIVE with us?"

"Hey, I'm not snot nosed! And Wally's not a brat!" Dick cried, crossing his arms angrily.

Roy gave him an unimpressed glance, while Wally was looking at Dick. "How come I'M the brat?"

Roy grabbed Ollie's arm and dragged him a couple feet away, tugging the older man down to glare at him properly. "Ollie, what the heck!" he whispered angrily.

"Roy, please drop the tough guy act," Ollie said, gently releasing Roy's grip. "They're going to be staying here whether you like it or not, so be nice,"

"Do YOU like it?"

"...That's not important right now, whats important is that YOU are nice to them,"

"Why? They're going to be annoying as heck!" Roy insisted.

"You haven't even gotten to know them yet," Ollie said.

"You expect me to like this? You gave me absolutely no warning that we were turning the house into a Bed and Breakfast! Besides, do they even know about you-know-what? I'm gonna get stuck watching those two while you're out doing whatever the heck it is you do, thanks a lot for ruining the next couple weeks of my life! Wait, do I have to share my _room_? If I do, I'm outta here!" Roy ranted.

Ollie frowned and flicked Roy in the head. "Ow! Ollie!"

"Listen up kid," Ollie said in a stern tone that immediantly got the ten year olds attention. "I am doing this as a favor to a friend. I don't care if you don't like it right now, you're going to DEAL with it. They're only going to be here for three weeks at the most, and I'm sure that you're opinion of them will change by them. But holy crap kid, if you keep giving me attitude this late I promise you're not going to be able to sit for the next three weeks,"

Roy glared at Ollie for a second before he huffed. "Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

Ollie's face softened and he turned Roy's head back to face him. "Why are you in such a bad mood kiddo?" he asked.

Roy shuffled his feet, refusing to look up at Ollie. Then, Ollie heard his adopted son quietly mutter "You took too long to get home,".

Ollie sighed. Despite the fact that Roy tried to act like a tough guy, like the "future partner of Green Arrow" as he had heard Roy rant one day _should _behave, he was still just a little kid. And Ollie also knew that Roy disliked the fact that Ollie was gone so much, even if he had begrudgingly accepted it.

"C'mon kid," Ollie said. "I know I'm not around as much as I used to be, but each time I'm out and about I'm always thinking of the best way to keep back home. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Roy nodded, but he grimaced and smacked Ollie's arm when he tried to muss with his hair. Ollie laughed, and he suddenly remembered the two guests. He and Roy probably shouldn't have any discussions that even vaguely reference Ollie's heroic double life.

"Dick, Wally, I think Roy-" he started, but he stopped. "Uh...where'd they go?"

"Told you," Roy said, shrinking back when Ollie turned to glare at him.

* * *

><p>Wally frowned when the other boy dragged Ollie away from them. He leaned down and whispered in his brothers ear. "That kids mean,"<p>

Dick nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I bet he doesn't have many friends at his school,"

Wally giggled, and he looked around the large penthouse. It sort of reminded him of the large library at Wayne Manor, except with more furniture and less books...in fact he didn't see any books. But he did see a large TV, and a big kitchen, so Wally decided he was going to like it here.

Well, unless that kid - Roy? - stuck around.

Curiousity getting the better of Dick, he whispered "Do you wanna explore?" to Wally.

Wally grinned. "Yeah!"

The two boys walked off to explore the penthouse, completely forgetting that Ollie and Roy were standing just a few feet away.

The reason Ollie and Roy didn't notice? Well, because Dick and Wally are ninjas.

At least thats what Wally thought. Dick had been teaching him moves from the circus.

* * *

><p>Ollie's mind instantly flew into panic mode - crazed-oh-shit-Batman-is-going-to-kill-me-if-anything-happens-to-them panic mode. He practically leaped to the front door of the penthouse, checking to make sure it hadn't been unlocked and given the boys a chance to exit the apartment, go back into the elevator, and then who knows where.<p>

To his relief, the front door was still locked. He could feel Roy looking at him behind his back.

"You know, we'd hear the door open," the boy pointed out.

"Shut it Roy," Ollie grumbled. "DICK! WALLY! WHERE'D YOU GO?"

There was no answer from within the apartment, and Ollie frowned. The two boys were apparently hiding somewhere in the apartment, which kind of ticked Ollie off.

He could tell by Roy's face that he was very amused by this development, and he walked off to go to his room.

Before Ollie could do any more searching of the apartment, he heard Roy yell out "WHAT THE HECK?".

Ollie rushed in the direction of Roy's bedroom, and he found his adopted son standing in the doorway seething.

He poked his head in and nearly burst into laughter. Dick and Wally had found their way into Roy's bedroom it appeared. Roy's toys had clearly been inspected due to the fact they were all out of place, his closet door was opened, and best of all the two boys, who had still been tired from the car drive and having only waken up shortly before coming up, had climbed onto Roy's BED and fallen asleep.

Wally was sleeping on the left side, his face pressed into Roy's red pillows and snoring lightly. Dick slept on the right side, except his head was on the opposite end of the bed, curled up in a peaceful slumber.

Ollie couldn't help but think it was too cute.

"They certainly made themselves at home," he joked.

"THEY'RE ASLEEP ON MY BED!" Roy hissed. Ollie was glad he hissed _quietly_, but he didn't think it would matter if he yelled. The boys could sleep through ANYTHING.

"You have such good observation skills Roy," Ollie quipped. He instantly saw that Roy was going to go into the room and shake them awake and kick them out, but he just didn't have the heart to let Roy do that. So, he picked Roy up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Ollie!" Roy whined. Ollie ignored him and quietly shut the door, giving himself one moment to look at Dick and Wally's sleeping forms.

Outside the room, Ollie set Roy down and the boy glared up at him. "I don't want them sleeping on my bed!" he cried, waving his arms angrily.

"Don't worry, Dick and Wally will be getting their own rooms sorted out tomorrow," Ollie said.

"WHERE AM I GOING TO SLEEP?"

Ollie opened his mouth, about to make a crack about the couch in the living room being really comfortable, but then he stops as a sudden thought enters his head: This is the most time he and Roy spent together all day.]

So instead, Ollie gave Roy a smile. "You wanna hang out in my room tonight - you know, the one with the big screen?"

Roy looked stunned, before his face lit up in a huge, childlike smile that he didn't often let show. "You don't have to ask twice!" Roy yelled, grabbing Ollie and racing towards the bedroom.

If there was anything the father and son could bond over - it was a big screen television.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this was rushed and in my opinion a little crappy, but here it is! I estimate that the "Vacation at Ollie's" will last for about five chapters. After that will be two more filler chapters, before the story arc you've been waiting for: Dick and Wally becoming the Boy Wonders!**

**Until next time, adios!**


	9. Chapter 9: Vacation At Ollie's Part 3

**A/N: Sorry its been a few days since my last update. Enjoy chapter 3 of Vacation at Ollie's!**

**And to answer a question posted by a reviewer concerning the name of Wally's boy wonder persona, I have a question for YOU:**

**What is the fastest bird on the planet?**

**Happy reading! Please review!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 9**

The following morning, Ollie woke up to find Roy sleeping soundly at the foot of his bed, using the archers legs as a pillow. He smiled at his adopted son. Using the promise of Ollie's big screen television was more then enough to distract Roy from their two guests who had used his bed the night before. The two watched a Ghostbusters marathon, and Ollie was glad he spent some quality time with Roy.

Ollie sat up to get out of bed. He paused when he felt Roy's head shift underneath his leg, and he realized he would have a VERY cranky redhead if he woke him up.

Moving very carefully, he managed to get out of bed without waking up Roy. Quietly opening the door to his room, he trudged down the hallway and peeked into Roy's bedroom.

Wally and Dick had not moved from the positions they had fallen asleep in the night before. Ollie noticed by the light peeking into the room from the hall that Dick was drooling onto Roy's sheets. He cringed - Roy was _not _going to be happy about that.

In the kitchen, Ollie decided to wait for the three boys to awaken by cooking breakfast.

Scratch that.

He decided to wait by _attempting _to cook breakfast.

Ollie didn't even know it was possible for pancakes to turn green.

"Even with that," he muttered to himself, depositing the Grinchy batter into the trash. "I'm STILL a better cook then Bruce,"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in space on one of the Justice League space traveling Javelins, Batman felt an odd feeling that told him to hit Ollie when he got back to Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>After using the water from the sink nozzle to put out the fire on the stove, Ollie decided that the boys would have to make due with toast in the toaster or cereal.<p>

"Alfred?"

Ollie looked up at the call. Slowly, a tired looking Dick poked his head into the kitchen. "I forgot I was here," the little boy said with a big yawn. "And I called out for Alfred and then I remembered Alfred was in Hawaii and I was here and so were you,"

Ollie smiled at the boys explanation. "Thats alright kiddo," he said. "You sleep okay?"

Dick nodded. "Sorry we fell asleep on your kids bed," he apologized, pulling a chair from the table and doing a rather impressive jump (in Ollie's opinion) onto the seat. He arranged himself and placed his hands on the table, looking up at Ollie with a smile.

"Oh, Roy's okay with," Ollie said. "Which cereal do you want?"

"Cheerios!"

"Cheerios it is, then," Ollie poured the honey combed cereal into the bowl and added milk. Setting it in front of Dick with a spoon, Ollie grabbed a loaf of bread from the cupboard as the boy began to happily eat.

"Now, you're okay with spending the next few weeks here, right?" Ollie asked.

Dick nodded, and he began to talk with a mouth full of mushed up cheerios. "Whoa kid, chew with your mouth closed, I don't wanna see that!"

Dick swallowed the cereal and scrunched up his shoulders shamefully. "Sorry," he said. "Alfred tells me not to do it alot too,"

"Shouldn't you be listening to Alfred, Dick?" Ollie asked, opening his fridge to get some jelly. It occured to him that his kitchen was pretty simplistic for a penthouse kitchen. Maybe he should get a high powered microwave or something...

Dick nodded. "I do listen to Alfred! Its just sometimes I forget what he says,"

"I don't think you're a good listener kid," Ollie joked.

"Did YOU listen to your parents?"

Ollie paused. "...Okay, you got me there,"

Dick giggled and continued to eat. Ollie wondered where Dick's brother was - he got his answer when the red haired boy that wasn't his adopted son ran into the kitchen and accidently slammed himself into the open fridge door.

"OW!" Wally cried, falling backwards onto his butt, rubbing his sore forhead.

"Oh jeez!" Ollie (glad he refrained from cussing) bent over and picked Wally off the floor by his armpits. "You okay Wally?"

Wally sniffled for a moment, unshed tears prickling his eyes, but then he shook his head and any trace of pain vanished. "I'm good!" Wally said, grinning at Ollie. For the first time Ollie noticed that Wally had a missing tooth on the bottom row of his mouth, and he chuckled. The kid was too adorable.

"Do you want cheerios for breakfast?" Ollie asked.

Wally shook his head. "Do you have pancakes?" he asked, excitedly looking around the kitchen.

_Hyper in the morning, great, _Ollie thought.

"Uh, nope, sorry kid,"

Wally looked thoughtful. "Bacon?"

"No,"

"Eggs?"

"Sorry, no,"

"Fish?"

"N-Wait, what?" Ollie stopped, confused. "Uh, I mean I _do _have fish, but I don't think you should eat fish for breakfast,"

Wally looked confused now. "But I like fish," he said, as if Ollie was crazy for suggesting that fish couldn't be eaten at any time.

"...How about Froot Loops?" Ollie offered, holding up the box out of the cabinet.

Wally's grin grew big again and he jumped up and down. "Uh huh uh huh uh huh, that one that one!"

"Okay, settle down," Ollie stopped Wally with his hand and guided the bouncing ginger to the kitchen table. Dick was eating his cereal slowly, watching Wally and Ollie's interactions with interest. He poked Wally in the shoulder with his spoon when Wally sat down next to him. "I had a reeeeaaaallly wierd dream last night, where I got turned into a chubacabra!"

"Cool, I had a dream where I was a fire fighter and the whole world loved me!" Wally exclaimed.

Ollie laughed again, handing Wally a fresh bowl of Froot Loops. The archer was wondering where Roy was, and he considered that he may have to go wake the boy up to eat breakfast with them. He needed them to get ready soon so Ollie could show Dick and Wally around Star City.

_Speak of the devil, _Ollie thought when Roy sluggishly dragged himself into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Ollie," Roy greeted. He stopped when he found himself the focus of two stares - namely, the stares of Wally and Dick. The three boys just stared at each other for a minute. Ollie awkwardly and anxiously stood off to the side, spreading grape jelly on his toast.

"Uh," Roy said. "What are you two looking at?"

"You," Wally replied.

Roy cocked an eyebrow. Dick had narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you still going to be mean?" he asked.

Roy glared back. "Are you still going to be annoying?"

"Shut up!" Wally yelled, flicking Roy with milk.

"You shut up!" Roy shouted back, kicking the back of Wally's chair.

"Okay thats enough of that!" Ollie cried, grabbing Roy and dragging him away from the other two boys. "First thing and the morning and you kids are gonna _fight_?"

The three kids looked ashamed of themselves, although Roy was trying to play it off as annoyance if Ollie could tell anything by the facial expression. "Now, we're going to be hitting the town today boys,"

"You're spending the whole day with me?" Roy cried, looking shocked and hopeful.

Ollie grinned at him. "You, _and _Wally and Dick," he said. "I figured they should get the full Star City experience,"

Roy felt a little angry that on one of the few days Ollie would spend so much time with him he would have to share with two brats he didn't even know, but the anger was quickly crushed by overwhelming excitement. Roy watched Dick and Wally for a minute, and he cringed and sighed. The redhead supposed that he should at least TRY to get along with them. He wasn't looking forward to babysitting the two younger kids, but the ten year old decided that it wouldn't hurt.

Much.

"Anyway, I want you guys to finish eating so we can get going," Ollie said, mouth full of toast.

"Okay Ollie!" Wally and Dick both said at the same time. Roy gave them an annoyed look, and then he stopped when he saw Ollie preparing him a bowl of cereal. He stood up and shoved Ollie away. "Stop it Ollie! I'm a big kid, I don't need you to make my breakfast for me!"

Ollie laughed as Roy mumbled to himself. He ruffled his sons hair and did the same to Wally and Dick. "I'm gonna go change," he said. "When you guys finish eating, go do the same,"

He paused when he noticed that Dick and Wally were wearing the same clothes as last night. _Should I make them take a bath? _Ollie wondered. _Nah, they're fine! Just make 'em change their shirts or something._

With that, Ollie walked out of the kitchen, leaving the three boys to themselves. Roy noticed that Dick and Wally were still looking at him with suspicioun, and he sighed again. _If you're gonna play nice Harper, _Roy thought. _You might as well get started._

"Hi," he said. _Seriously? Lamewad!_

Neither of the other two boys answered. "So...how old are you two again?" Roy asked. That got a reaction. "I'm 5," Dick stated, holding up five fingers to prove it. "Wally's seven,"

"How old are you?" Wally asked, still keeping his eye on Roy as the short redhead walked over to the sink and put his empty cereal bowl in.

"I'm ten," Roy answered.

Dick cocked his head curiously. "You don't look that old," he commented. Roy smirked despite himself. "Well, I'm still the oldest,"

"No, Ollie is!" Wally cried.

"Okay, yeah, Ollie is," Roy said. "Look, I might've been mean to you two last night, so...sorry. I'm gonna try to be a nice guy while you're here...but don't push me or anything like that because I'll push back - HARD,"

Wally and Dick continued to stare, and Roy mentally smacked himself. He still sounded like a jerk. He was about to retry getting his point across, but Wally interrupted him. "Are you sure you're only ten? You sound like one of the gangsters in a movie we watched a couple days ago,"

"Really?" Roy asked. He felt impressed with himself.

"It was a really dumb movie,"

And Roy was back to glaring. Dick just giggled while the two redheads glared at eachother.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you boys want to do first?" Oliver asked. The three boys had gotten changed out of their pajamas and were now all wearing jeans and t-shirts, and Ollie was dressed in a green jacket and jeans. They were back in the car Bruce had lent him, driving through Star City in search of...well, anything that a blonde millionaire and three small children could do.<p>

"I want to go to the mall," Roy said, sitting in the front seat next to Ollie. Dick and Wally were currently oohing and aahing at everything they passed through the windows in the back seat.

"Now Roy," Ollie said sternly. "Don't you think our guests should choose what we do first?" Roy glowered at Ollie, and he crossed his arms in a huff.

"What's a mall?" Wally asked.

_SCREEECH._

Dick and Wally yelped and grabbed each other as the car suddenly halted to a dead stop. Ollie and Roy were both staring at Wally, mouths hanging open. "W...W...WHAT?" Ollie found his voice, and it was almost as high as the screech of the tires.

"You've never been to a mall? What is wrong with you?" Roy asked. Ollie gave him a reprimanding look and he turned away. "Well, now we HAVE to take them!"

"A mall," Ollie said to Wally, ignoring Roy. "Is a large building thats full of stores where you can, well pretty much buy anything,"

"Like a Walmart?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, exactly like a Walmart, just with a lot of different names," Ollie agreed.

"Bwuce says I can't be trusted in a Walmart," Dick said.

Ollie heard people honking behind him, so he started the car up and continued to drive. "Why?" he asked.

"Last time I was in a Walmart I set the lobsters free,"

Roy looked behind his seat and gaped at Dick. "Seriously?"

Dick nodded. Roy's annoyed frown turned into a wide smile. "That is so awesome!"

Ollie grinned as Roy, Dick, and Wally began chatting. His son was finally starting to open up to the younger boys. Turning up the radio music, he had a mental image of Dick freeing lobsters in a crowded Walmart, and the archer burst out laughing.

"He's wierd," Wally whispered to Dick and Roy. They nodded in agreement.

"Wait til you live with the guy long enough," Roy said flatly.

* * *

><p>Roy admitted that Dick and Wally weren't <em>quite <em>as bad as he originally percieved them to be, as the group of four got out of the car and started walking to the entrance to the Star City Mall (it had a fancier name but Roy honestly didn't care enough to remember it). The redhead thought the kids of Bruce Wayne would be stuck up or spoiled and whiney. That was a bit hypocritical because he too lived with a rich guy, but his main line of thinking was that Ollie lived in an apartment, while Bruce Wayne lived in a mansion. So, obviously, they would be difficult to be around.

Turns out he was...kind of wrong. They were little kids and annoying, yes, but they were okay.

Roy was also a little envious of their close brotherly relationship. Growing up on an indian reservation, Roy was never able to make friends with any of the other boys because no one except Brave Bow (**1**) thought he belonged there. He also didn't really have any friends at Star City Academy, the high caliber school Ollie sent him to. Some people said it was his attitude, but Roy just chalked it up to other people being annoying.

Still, that didn't stop him from hungering for friendship. Ollie was practically his dad, but he didn't really have anyone to call a friend.

Dick and Wally, though, you could just see how close they were. It wasn't surprising, Roy knew they were brothers, but he still wished upon spending the first hour at the mall with them that he had a brother too.

_Jeez, I'm pathetic, _Roy's macho-self thought.

"ROY!"

Roy jumped. He glared at Dick. "What?"

Dick pointed behind him. Roy looked up and saw the little boy was pointing at the carosuel (A/N: Did I spell that right?) the mall built into the middle of the mall for some reason. The ride had just stopped and people were getting off - a line was formed for people waiting to get on.

"Can you go on that wit' me?" Dick asked in a pleading tone.

Roy was surprised - Dick wanted HIM to ride the carosuel with him? He glanced at Ollie and Wally, who were looking around inside an electronics store. Wally was holding a gigantic stack of DVD's in his arms, and Ollie appeared to be trying to reason with him into only buying one or two. Dick could easily distract either of them and go on the carosuel.

"You want Wally or Ollie to go on it too?" Roy decided to ask.

Dick shook his head. "No, just you,"

Roy hoped Dick didn't see the surprise on his face, but the 10 year old shrugged. "Well, okay,"

Dick smiled and pulled Roy over to the ride. Roy groaned inwardly when he realized he had to pay 10 bucks for the ride (_5 bucks for one carosuel ride? What a jip!_), but he paid it anyway.

Dick ran over to a purple and blue painted elephant, and he jumped up and down. "Help me up please!"

Roy hoisted Dick up by the armpits and sat him down on the elephant. Dick gripped the pole that connected the ride and he smiled at Roy. "Now you get on the one next to me!"

The one next to Dick and the elephant was a tiger. "Why these ones?" Roy asked, climbing on and trying to pretend he didn't think he looked stupid.

"They remind me of the circus!" Dick shouted, giggling.

"You like the circus?" Roy asked.

"I grew up in the circus!" Dick said.

"What? You did not!"

"Yes I did!" Dick insisted. "My parents were acrobats! I was one too, we were called the Flying Graysons! I miss them sometimes,"

Roy felt a little uncomfortable when Dick's face became sad, but then the ride started and Dick's face lit up with joy. Roy felt himself smiling too as Dick cackled with glee as the elephant went up and down, and they rode in the circle of the carosuel.

"HEY! YOU WENT ON THE RIDE WITHOUT **ME?**"

Roy looked over and caught a glimpse of Ollie and Wally standing at the gate surrounding the ride. Wally was halfway over the rail, and he looked mad. "Sorry Wally!" Dick called.

When they passed him again, Ollie was giving Roy two thumbs up and a big grin.

_Oh, stuff it Ollie, _oy thought, but as Dick continued to laugh and smile at him, he couldn't help but smile back. And watching Wally get mad was funny too.

Yeah, these two weren't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to update as frequently as possible, but I'm afraid I might not be able to get a new chapter up until next week, depending on how much time I can focus on Chapter 10. School is a pain, espiecally when you've contracted a severe case of senioritis.<strong>

**R and R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Vacation At Ollie's Part 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since the last update. But now, as some people asked, is some Roy and Wally bonding, and its a little serious. Enjoy!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 10**

Wally continued to pout about Dick and Roy going on the merry-go-round without him until Ollie let him take a ride by himself, after which he had decided to forgive them. The four spent another hour at the mall looking at various stores, some to actually buy things and some just to indulge in the smaller kids curiousity, and Ollie was pleased that the entire time Roy walked in front of him at the side of the Wayne brothers.

Roy didn't make friends much. Ollie was happy to take whatever was thrown his way.

"I like the mall!" Dick cried happily. "It's so much more fun then Walmart!"

"I liked the pet store!" Wally said, hopping up and down energetically beside Roy, who rolled his eyes but still smiled at his antics. "I'm gonna ask Bruce if I can get a dog when we go back home!"

Ollie mentally pictured Bruce trying to take care of a dog, and he chuckled. It would probably die of starvation in a week.

"Why don't you get a dog, Roy?" Dick asked.

Roy and Ollie shared a look. "Hate 'em," they said together.

Wally gasped. "You can't hate dogs! They're fluffy!"

Roy smirked. "Being fluffy doesn't change the fact that they slobber,"

"And pee everywhere," Ollie added.

"And I betcha they freakin' _smell_,"

Dick and Wally shared a look and sighed. "You're crazy," Dick said. The phrase was so odd to hear coming from the five year olds mouth that Roy and Ollie both burst out laughing. Ollie smirked at his adopted son. He knew the boy would deny it, maybe not so much, but he was becoming attatched to the boys.

"So, what do you guys wanna do next?" Ollie asked.

Before any of the boys could answer, Ollie's cellphone rang. Roy groaned while Wally and Dick looked curious, but Ollie held up a finger to signal them to wait, while he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He raised an eyebrow at the I.D., before flicking it open and putting it to his ear.

"You can actually get reception where you are?"

"_The miracles of technology,_" Batman's voice replied.

"Where are you?"

"_Past Jupiter,_"

"You taking pictures for me?"

"_No. Barry is. Where are Dick and Wally?_"

"They're fine Bruce," Ollie replied, noticing how Dick and Wally's faces lit up. "We went to the mall, and they're completely fine, so you don't need to be suspicious and worrisome. I don't think that'd be good for the meetings," And by meetings, he meant battles with human-hating aliens.

"_I am not_," Batman said.

"Yeah right!" Ollie laughed. He felt tugging at his pants, and he looked down to see Wally and Dick clutching his jeans, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He got the message and spoke back into the phone. "You wanna talk to them?"

"_Put them on_,"

"Sheesh, alright Mr. Bossy Pants," Ollie grumbled, making Dick and Wally laugh. Dick took the phone first, and he spoke into it. "Bruce?"

"_Hey, Dick, you having fun?_" Ollie could still hear Batman, and he could hear he had instantly switched from the gruff comanding tone of the Dark Knight to the kind and very-human tone of Bruce Wayne.

"Yeah, Ollie is the best! He took us to the mall and I bought a Transformer but I didn't go near any lobsters, I promise!...They didn't have any lobsters anyway,"

Ollie heard Bruce laugh, and he wondered if anyone on the Justice League ship was around to stare in shock at Batman laughing on a phone. He grabbed Roy by the shoulder and steered him a couple feet away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Roy asked, glaring.

"Just giving them a little privacy," Ollie said.

"What privacy, it's a mall!" Roy said, flopping onto a nearby bench. Ollie rolled his eyes and sat next to him. For a moment the two watched their guests switch the phone back and forth rapidly to talk to the man on the other end, both of their mouths moving rapidly. It was clear that in the short day they had been apart they missed their father figure.

Ollie looked over at Roy, who was leaning on the edge of the bench and looking bored. "So?"

Roy looked back at him. "So what?" he asked.

"I bet you think Dick and Wally aren't so annoying anymore, huh?"

Roy scoffed. "Their little kids, Ollie," he said.

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Well, I'm 10!" Roy cried, as if that made all the sense in the world. But then, Roy's face softened just a smidge. "Okay, they're not bad for little kids...I think I'll be able to stand living with them for three weeks,"

Ollie grinned and ruffled his hair, earning him an angry shout from Roy. "Glad to hear it!"

_SNAP._

"Whoops!"

"MY PHONE!"

"Sorry, Ollie! I didn't mean to drop it!"

Ollie sighed, and he gave Roy a stink eye on the side, as the redhead was failing to hold in any laughter. "It's okay Wally...it's just the screen, I can fix a cracked screen...oh my poor phone..."

* * *

><p>Roy felt very annoyed. Ollie had insisted to Wally, who had been on the verge of tears, that the accidental cracking of his phones screen (which also inadvertantly caused Wally to hang up on Bruce (<em>something Batman was not too happy about<em>)) was not a big deal at all. Still, that didn't stop him from making Roy take them to the malls indoor playground while he secretly went to the nearest electronics store and bought a new phone.

Jeez, the man was so _wierd_.

Roy wasn't going to feel sorry for him until the man bought HIM a cell phone. He was ten for crying out loud!

After that, the group had finally left the mall. With plenty of time left in the day, Ollie took them out for lunch at Applebees. Roy was amused that Dick and Wally had never been there - clearly circus life and then the rich life have left them depraved of normal people things. Okay, he was technically rich too, but he didn't like to take advantage of that. One of the few good life lessons he got from Ollie.

After lunch, Roy voiced his opinion on the next thing to do:

"Let's go to the movies!"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Dick and Wally cheered together. How could Ollie say no to that?

Plus it hurt his ears.

Luckily, the Applebees was not that far from a nearby AMC Theater...of course, Ollie appeared to be the only person who enjoyed going to AMC, because the boys immediantly started whining to go to Harkins instead, even though the nearest Harkins was near the other side of town.

If not for the fact that Ollie was purposefully trying to spoil them rotten, he would've put up a harder fight against their pleas to drive all the way to Harkins.

But then another headache appeared when the boys couldn't agree on which movie they wanted to see.

"I wanna see Coyote and Roadrunner: The Movie!" Dick cried.

"That movies for babies!" Roy shot back. "We should see Battle For Jupiter!"

"Roy, that movies PG-13," Wally whispered, although he was actually very loud.

"So?" Roy asked. "You really wanna see a dumb Looney Tunes movie?"

"...No, I wanna see the Jupiter movie!" Wally said.

"WALLY!" Dick cried, looking astounded.

"Sorry, Dickie, but I don't like Roadrunner!" Wally said with an apologetic shrug. For some reason that sounded incredibly ironic to Ollie but he didn't know why.

"B-B-B-But..." Dick looked like he was about to start crying, so Ollie jumped in.

"Okay, how about this?" he asked, catching the boys attention. "I'll take Dick to see the movie _he _wants to see, and I'll let you and Wally, Roy, go see the movie _you _want to see. Is that okay?"

Dick thought it over, and he grinned and nodded. "Thanks Ollie!" he shouted, jumping up and hugging Ollie around the waist.

Roy pretended he didn't feel jeolous for a minute.

He was a little surprised when Wally looked unsure. "You...sure you wanna see the movie wit' me?" he asked, scratching his foot on the ground.

Roy sighed. He already spent time with Dick, anyway. "Yeah, I do Wally. Battle For Jupiter looks sick!"

"Sick?" Wally titled his head in confusion. "I didn't know movies could get sick,"

_...Seriously?_

"No, I mean, it looks really bad-ass,"

_Crap!_

"Uh, please pretend I didn't say that, okay Wally?"

"Alrighty!"

Roy felt a presence loom over him and he looked up. Ollie was glaring at him. "I already heard it, kid," he said. "What have I said about cussing?"

"...Do it too much and I won't be able to sit down for a week?" Roy asked a little fearfully, one hand subconciously moving to protect his bottom.

"Next time you cuss I'm keeping that promise," Ollie said. Then he smiled. "I got the tickets, so lets get some popcorn!"

"Ooh, can I get a Snickers?"

* * *

><p>"This movie isn't scary, is it?" Wally asked when he and Roy propped themselves in the front row, right in front of the large screen.<p>

"Why, you chicken?" Roy teased.

Wally scoffed and puffed his chest. "No! I'm just worried 'bout you!"

Roy laughed. "Yeah, right. It's got cool alien action, anyway!"

"I wonder if I'll ever meet a real alien," Wally pondered.

Roy almost felt like bragging about how he was going to meet Martian Manhunter one day, but thought better of it. "I don't think all aliens are nice,"

"I like E.T.,"

"E.T. isn't real,"

"BLASPHEMY!"

"...Where the heck did you learn that word?"

"I dunno. I heard Alfred say it once when someone else said something bad about Shakespeare,"

"Who?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Hawaii, Alfred felt his heart break a little.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been awhile since Ollie had watched a Looney Tunes cartoon. He briefly recalled watching Space Jam about a year ago with Roy. He thought that it would be pleasent change of pace to sit through a kids movie.<p>

He was beginning to think otherwise when Dick's mad cackle started getting him odd stares.

* * *

><p>"I gotta go to the bathroom," Wally said about 25 minutes into the movie.<p>

"Dude, don't tell me that!" Roy cried, sounding grossed out. "Just go!"

"Fine," Wally said, climbing off his seat and running down the aisle to the entrance. Roy sighed and leaned back to enjoy the film.

_I know girls are supposed to still be gross, but dang I wish Reese Witherspoon was my babysitter!_

About ten minutes passed, and Roy looked around.

"Where the heck is Wally?"

* * *

><p>Wally felt like all his breath had left his body, and he was drowning.<p>

_No...no, it can't...what? Why-_

His eyes bugged out of his head when he realized they were moving closer. This couldn't be - it was too horrible for Wally to comprehend. All the memories and the thoughts he had buried in his little heart, out of reach, once things had started becoming happier in his life. Things were good and now they just seemed to crash and fall apart all at once.

They had burst out of him, and he felt tears prickling his eyes.

He couldn't think - he just felt the need to vanish, to run, to get out of there.

In what seemed like no time at all, Wally was pushing open a door, letting the blinding sunlight of the Star City sky into his eyes. But all he could see was an angry face, a loud and mad voice, the feel of a fist or a belt or a hairbrush smacking into his body...the darkness of a locked closet...the feeling of being unable to breath.

And the blinding light of the sun, but...

He didn't care...

He had to get away.

_WHY ARE THEY HERE? WHY WHY WHY...NO, NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHY ARE THEY HERE...Bruce...I want you here...please..._

The tears fell, and Wally kept his feet moving.

* * *

><p>"Wally, I'm going to kill you..." Roy grumbled. Judging by what was happening in the movie, Wally had been gone for about 15 minutes. Did the kid always take THAT long to go to the bathroom, or was it simply to annoy him?<p>

"It's working," Roy muttered, sinking down into his seat.

Finally, Roy decided he wasn't going to take it anymore. He had come to see a good movie - not wait and wonder about where the heck a hyperactive little ginger was!

_Of course you have no room to talk, _Roy thought, running his hands through his own vibrantly orange hair.

"Oh shut up mind," he said aloud.

He didn't care if it was embarassing, he was going to go get Wally just for the sake that he DIDN'T have to do it again!

Walking out of the theatre, Roy marched up to the Men's room door and walked inside. "WALLY! GET OUT YOU SLOWPOKE, I'M MISSING THE MOVIE CAUSE OF YOU!"

Silence greeted him. It took Roy a moment before he blinked and realized the bathroom was empty.

"Huh," Roy said. Maybe he had missed him and Wally had returned to the theater.

Unfortunantly, when Roy returned and saw that Wally was NOT sitting in any of the seats, running around in the aisles, or anywhere in the theater, he became a little worried.

When he wandered into the main lobby and didn't see any sign of Wally, he freaked out in his head.

_WALLY YOU IDIOT! Did you REALLY freakin' wander off in the middle of the movie? Oh my God if you get yourself kidnapped or killed or run over I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! And then Ollie is going to kill me, and maybe Dick too...Dammit! I don't care if I'm cussing, where are you?...Oh, please don't be kidnapped or killed or anything..._

Roy found himself running into each of the theaters, checking them all for a sign of Wally. His heart began beating fast when in each one was no sign of Wally. When he reluctantly stepped into the theater where Coyote and Roadrunner: The Movie was playing, he made sure that Ollie and Dick didn't notice him. Wally wasn't in there.

_Oh crap Ollie is going to kick my butt all the way to Keystone City! _Roy thought as he walked out of the theater.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Dick, please try to laugh quietly!" Ollie whispered, keeping a hand tight on the little boys mouth. A little girl had actually cried when Dick's wierd laughter rang through the theater.<p>

Seriously, what was with this kids laugh?

And how long was this movie? Can you really fit too much plot about a coyote and a roadrunner into a TWO HOUR MOVIE?

* * *

><p>"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap," Roy chanted panickly, checking the theater where Battle For Jupiter was playing for the third time. Where the heck was Wally?<p>

He was having awful thoughts of Wally being dragged by a big stuffy pervert into a black car.

After checking another theater and not finding him, Roy had a terrible thought: _What if he's being kidnapped right now? Oh, I wish I had a bow and arrow!_

To make sure Wally was NOT being forced into a car by a stranger against his will, Roy ran (he was getting a lot of wierd looks from the employees of the theater, but this was an emergency dang it!) to the entrance doors, shoving them open-

And he saw Wally sitting on the ground near a bench near a small fountain.

Immediantly, Roy's worry turned to anger. _I'm freaking out in THERE and he's just sitting out HERE? What the %*#!_

"WALLY!" Roy shouted.

He felt inwardly pleased when Wally seemed to jump about a foot in the air. Serves him right for freaking him out!

"Wally, you dumb idiot, what the heck? You just run out here and-" Roy stopped his anger as soon as he got close to Wally.

Because Wally, frankly, looked terrified. And he was crying.

"Wally?" Roy asked tentatively.

"S-Sorry Roy..." Wally whimpered, wiping at his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to f-freak you o-out..."

"Uh, that's okay," Roy was now a little uncomfortable, but still concerned. "Um, why are you out here...crying?"

Wally looked down at his feet, and Roy backed up a little. Maybe he should just ignore it and go back into the theater? However, he didn't get a chance. Wally looked up and seemed to be about to say something, but his eyes widened at something behind Roy and he gasped, before practically throwing himself onto the ground behind the bench.

_What the- _Roy thought, turning around to see what Wally was looking at.

It was the couple who caught his attention, because he had just been staring at Wally's red hair and the woman had red hair too. The man had brown hair. The woman was tall, and her hair was long and curly. The man was kind of porkbellied, and his brown hair was combed neatly. They were arguing by the looks of their body language.

Roy narrowed his eyes at them. They didn't see him or ignored him as they walked away from the pavellion, into the parking lot.

Roy looked back at Wally. He was balled up, shaking. "Why are they here...why?" he whispered, crying.

He couldn't bare it. Roy sat down on the ground next to Wally and gently shook him. The other boy looked up at him. "Wally, I don't get it. Why did seeing those people make you...well, like this? What, do you know them?"

Roy saw Wally's eyes had become fearful. "N-No..."

"Bull," Roy snapped. "You wouldn't be acting like you're cat just got shot unless you did!"

Then another thing occured to him - the woman's red hair was almost the exact same shade as Wally's... "Wally, are you related to those people?"

Roy was surprised when Wally pushed him to the ground, but the boy looked scared, not angry. "No! No, I'm not! I don't wanna be! I never wanna see them again! T-They shouldn't be here! T-They SHOULDN'T! I'm h-happy now a-and t-they n-never made me h-happy and they s-shouldn't...s-shouldn't..."

An utterly stunned Roy watched with a gaping mouth as Wally's words chocked up in his throat, and he curled his face into his knees and just cried. This was not what Roy expected at all...

Slowly, Roy got on his knees and made Wally look at him. "Wally, what the heck are you talking about?"

Wally sniffled. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell someone his secret...only Dick, Bruce, and Alfred knew...but he hurt a lot and he tried to keep it in...but he didn't want to anymore!

"They was my...my REAL mommy and daddy," Wally answered tearfully.

"...Wait, what?" Roy asked, dumbfounded. "I thought the Graysons were...uh, you know,"

Wally shook his head. "No...I ran away," the redhead said. He wiped at his tears again, and looked in the direction the couple - his parents? Roy thought, still confused - had gone. "They...they hurt me too much so I left,"

Roy's eyes widened, but Wally kept going. "I...I don't like talking about it. Bruce tries to make me, but I pretend I'm okay. I'm happy! I have a nice home and a good new daddy and a little brother...but I keep having nightmares about - about THEM, and it makes me scared because I keep remembering all the times they hurt me and made me cry a-and, and, did all this bad stuff to me and I hate it! I want to forget about it and be happy, but then I saw them and I don't want to see them because they DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! I WANT TO FORGET IT, B-BUT I JUST **_CAN'T!_**_" _Wally sobbed.

Wally gasped when he felt arms wrap around him. He realized Roy was hugging him. Returning the hug, the seven year old broke down, sobbing out all the pain he kept inside for so long, not wanting to remember it...but how could he not? He lived in pain for seven years...his entire life.

Roy knew that, and for the first time he didn't care that he was hugging someone. Wally needed it.

After a while, Wally finally quieted down. "T-Thanks, Roy..."

"No problem, kid," Roy replied.

"P-Promise n-not to tell anyone?" Wally asked.

"...Wally, I...I hate to tell you this, but I think you should talk to your adopted dad about this," Roy said seriously. Wally looked stunned, and he looked at the ground. "Wally, you're too young to be doing this to yourself. You're not even an angsty teen like on Degrassi yet!"

"Fine," Wally muttered.

"And, if you ever need to talk," Roy said, shrugging. "I'll guess I'll be here for you,"

Wally hugged him again, although Roy wanted to push him back this time. "Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah," Roy shoved Wally off, but Wally's smile was back and Roy was glad to see it. "Before I get too sappy, let's go back to the movie,"

Even though it was odd that things seemed to go to normal so quickly, Roy could tell Wally was still slightly shaken by seeing his parents. So, he did the best thing he could do: Keep him distracted.

And let him know he had a friend with him.

* * *

><p>"So, did you two enjoy YOUR movie?" Ollie asked, looking annoyed. Dick was swinging happily back and forth on his arm.<p>

"Yeah, it was cool," Roy and Wally answered at the same time, making Ollie blink in surprise.

"Well, okay,"

* * *

><p>After the movie, Dick had fallen asleep in the car, and Ollie decided it was time to go home. After arriving at the apartment complex, Roy and Wally woke Dick up and raced to the elevator. Ollie was slightly annoyed that Dick and Wally had won and went up before Ollie and Roy could get INTO the elevator...but he also saw Roy laughing about it, and he decided it was okay.<p>

Ollie ordered a pizza, because he knew there was no way he was going to be able to make dinner.

He was very happy when Roy chose to sit by Dick and Wally. This morning he hated the idea of spending time with them - now, they were practically best friends.

Kids.

Eventually, they ended up in front of the tv in the living room, playing Shrek 2: The Video Game on Roy's X-Box.

"No no, A!"

"I'm pressing it!"

"Wally, the big twee is about to kill you,"

"MOVE DONKEY MOVE!"

"I wanna play Shrek!"

"No, I'm playing Shrek!"

"Can I play Gingerbread Man?"

"Go ahead Dick,"

"AH MAN, YOU JUST GOT ME KILLED!"

Ollie watched from the couch, grinning. Yeah, this was gonna be a fun three weeks.

* * *

><p>After the boys had fallen asleep, Ollie decided that the place was secure enough for him to go out on patrol. Suiting up, Ollie put on his Green Arrow gear, including his new addition of a hood. Looking himself over in the mirror, he smiled. Roy's newfound friends and subsequent happiness seemed to give him a fuel charge.<p>

Time to kick butt!

Walking out into the kitchen to climb out the window, Ollie froze.

Dick was standing in the middle of the dark room, holding a glass of water.

He and Ollie - Green Arrow - stared at each other for a moment.

Then, Ollie waved his arms around slowly. "Thhhhiiiiss iiiissss aaaaa dreeeaaaammm," he said in a slow voice.

Dick blinked, yawned, and nodded. "Okie dokie," he mumbled, walking out of the kitchen, presumably back to his room.

Ollie let out a breathe of relief. "I'll check in the morning," he muttered.

Green Arrow popped open the window, dissapearing into the Star City night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop! So glad I got this done! The next chapter is the final part of Vacation At Ollie's, and I'll get it done ASAP.**

**And I do hope everyone got the Roadrunner joke.**

**Goodbye, sleep tight, and ignore Flashpoint's existence!**


	11. Chapter 11: Vacation At Ollie's Part 5

**A/N: I HIT THE HUNDRED-REVIEW MARK! HURRAY! It makes me so glad to see people are THAT entertained by this story!**

**Here's Chapter 11 to celebrate, the final portion of Vacation at Ollies! It's short, because I want to wrap this arc up quick and get to the next arc, the content of which will be revealed at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Uh, Dick?" Ollie asked, pausing to yawn. It had been a long patrol the night before - two burglaries, a hospital fire, an autotheft, an attempted rape, plus special appearances by Brick, Merlyn, Tigress, and the always annoying Arrowette (Ollie REALLY needed to get that crazy woman off his back, before Black Canary went on a jeolous rampage again - City Hall is _still _being rebuilt).

"Yeah?" Dick looked up at Ollie. Roy and Wally were watching some action cartoon on the T.V. in the main room, while Dick chose to color on some sheets of paper he found at the kitchen table.

"You have any...funny dreams last night?" he asked carefully.

Dick shook his head. "No," he said, pursing his lips determinedly as he colored a large lion purple.

Ollie let out a breathe of relief and ruffled Dick's hair. "Just checkin' you don't have any nightmares or anything,"

"I had another dweam about the Justice League," Dick said. "Green Arrow was in it,"

Ollie felt a little panicked, but assured that Dick thought the encounter was just a dream he gestured for the boy to go on. "Yeah, was it cool?"

"No. I don't like Green Arrow," Dick said.

"WHAT?...Uh, I mean, why?"

"I dunno. I just like 'de others like Superman and Wonder Woman and Zatara better," Dick shrugged.

Ollie nodded and left the room.

_I am SO cooler then Superman and Wonder Woman and Zatara! _he thought, more to boost his own ego.

Dick giggled, and Wally ran in a moment later.

"Is Ollie up?" Wally whispered.

"Yeah," Dick whispered back. "But 'member, don't say nothing!"

"I won't! Do you think we should tell Roy?"

"I think he already knows...what 'bout Bwuce?"

"No, Dick, you stupid! He has a secret identity for a _reason_!"

"I'm not stupid..."

"Sorry, Dickie, I didn't mean that. But still, we can't tell ANYONE!"

"Got it!" Dick whispered, and he and Wally swore to keep Ollie's secret in the manner of the strongest known vow in the universe: A pinkie swear.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, the weekend had ended and Ollie found himself returning to his work at Queen Enterprises (which was generally spliced in with League activites and monitor duty on the Watchtower).<p>

Roy, Dick, and Wally were on a break from school, and as such got stuck at the apartment all day with a babysitter.

Naturally, the Wayne brothers joined Roy in his crusade against them.

The first babysitter on Monday was named Roger, and he was a huge, dumb, blonde jock. Roy didn't understand WHY Ollie could've thought that hiring him was a good idea - maybe because he reminded Ollie of himself?

Roger pretty much ignored the boys, and they were fine with that up until around lunchtime. Wally had fallen off a chair while playing a game of Fort, and he had twisted his ankle. Roger had been totally unsympathetic to the redhead's crying, leaving Wally to nurse his foot alone while he went off to watch television.

Roy and Dick decided that Roger needed to pay.

When Roy heard Roger begin to freak out and panic while he and the other two boys hid in the vents of the apartment (he was still impressed by Dick's acrobatic skills), he had to stifle his giggles. Hiding even when Roger called the police and a panicking Ollie to the apartment _might've _been pushing it, but Roy still believed the spanking he got from Ollie at the end of the ordeal was worth overhearing his adopted father reduce the jock to tears with his yelling.

And people thought BATMAN could be scary!

The boys were grounded to their rooms for the rest of the week, but the new babysitter Desiree was nice enough to let them out and play for a few hours - if they promised not to tell Ollie. She also bought them cake, so the boys decided to leave her alone.

Wally was a bit dissapointed they couldn't use the fake snake they had aquired in a prank, but Roy let him make up for it by using it to scare Ollie.

Again, totally worth it.

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

Oliver Queen was about to get into his car to start driving home, when his cellphone rang.

Without looking at the I.D. (becuase he knew who it probably was), Ollie flipped it open and spoke into the reciever.

"What's up Bruce?"

"_It's over,_"

Ollie paused. "Seriously? Aliens are defeated and everything?"

"_Yes. The invaders turned out to be a species known as Zakrokie's, and they've been apprehended and imprisoned by the Guardians,_"

"Uh, don't you think improsining an entire species is a little much?"

He heard Batman huff on the other line. "_You democrats,_"

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Hey, is Dee okay?"

"_Yes. I pray you will see her soon later tonight...I think she's a little antsy to see YOU,"_

Antsy...oh boy. Ollie suddenly was looking forward to tonight VERY MUCH. "Hey, did you just make a sex joke?"

"_Are Wally and Dick okay?_"

"Yeah, they're fine. You gonna zeta in here?"

"_How else?_"

"I think we kind of take the instant teleportation thing for granted, but maybe that's just me. See you soon Bats,"

"_How many times do I have to tell you NOT to refer to me as such when on a civilian phoneline?_"

"Too many for me to care anymore,"

"_..."_

"Anything else?"

The dial tone was answer enough, but Ollie couldn't help but laugh. "Bats, you need to get drunk more often,"

* * *

><p>"BRUCE!"<p>

Bruce Wayne found himself flat on his back. His head was a little woozy from the sudden impact, but he shook it off and sat up, smiling at the two boys who had just dogpiled on top of him.

"Hello boys,"

"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Wally cried, hugging Bruce tight around the middle. "I LOVE STAR CITY, BUT I MISS ALFRED AND I MISSED YOU, DID YOU MISS ME DID YOU HAVE FUN IN JAPAN, DID YOU BRING ME A SOUVENIER?"

"Yes, I did, and yes," Bruce said. He pulled out a toy Godzilla (he had actually zeta'd to Japan very quickly to buy this before coming to Star City) and handed it to the eager Wally. He cried out in joy and hugged it, before hugging Bruce again. "Thank you!"

Dick was beaming. "I missed you, Bwuce," he said.

Bruce stood up, holding the boys in his arms. "I missed you guys too,"

He truly did. Every single moment he fought the invading aliens in the past two weeks, he saw nothing but Dick and Wally waiting for him. Many of the other Leaguers would testify that Batman had a strange new drive behind his fighting - it had been a big part in the defeat of the enemy.

And it was all because of two boys, one with big blue eyes and black hair, the other with red hair, freckles, and a missing tooth, both smiling at their father figure.

Ollie watched the reunion with a big grin himself. However, he noticed Roy standing off to the side, pouting.

"You okay kid?" he asked, putting a hand on Roy's back comfortingly. Roy shrugged it off, and the ten-year old tried to look nonchalant.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," Roy said, not meeting Ollie's eyes.

"It's okay that you're gonna miss them,"

"I am not!" Roy snapped. "...They'll visit again soon right?"

He got his answer when Dick and Wally suddenly grabbed him in a hug.

"Bye Roy!" Wally said.

"We'll miss you, and we'll visit whenever we can!" Dick added.

"Ahem," Bruce coughed. "Boys, I'm afraid you can't visit WHENEVER you want,"

Dick and Wally looked heartbroken, and Ollie nudged Bruce. The millionaire sighed and added "But...we'll make time whenever we need to, okay?"

Satifisied, the boys nodded and hugged Roy again.

"Okay, okay, enough with the sissy hugging, sheesh!" Roy said, pushing them off. He was smiling, though.

Dick grabbed his hand instead. "We're gonna visit, Roy! You're an honowary Wayne!"

Roy's eyes widened in surprise, and Wally took his other hand and said the same thing. "An honorary Wayne, now and forever!"

"Honorary Wayne?" Ollie whispered to Bruce, looking puzzled.

"...It's a thing they came up with. Alfred and Barbara Gordon are "Honorary Waynes" as well," Bruce said. He sounded annoyed, but Ollie took one look at his face and saw he was actually very fond of the term.

"Am I an Honorary Wayne?" Ollie teased.

The Batglare appeared for a brief second. "Not on your life, Queen,"

"Well, then I'll just have to make you an honorary Queen!"

"Keep talking and you'll die,"

"Welcome to the Queen Family, Brucie!"

"OFF ME!"

The three boys stared at the adults in confusion. "Dudes, our dads are so wierd," Roy concluded.

"Totally,"

"Yup,"

* * *

><p>After Dick and Wally had left with Bruce (whom Ollie was sure would use some kind of gas to knock the boys out in order to zeta the car Ollie had borrowed two weeks before back to Gotham City - face it, NO ONE liked driving from New Jersey to California), Roy had gone back to playing video games.<p>

Ollie knew the boy would have a little trouble getting used to being alone in the penthouse again, but he also decided to make sure to spend more time with Roy then he did prior to Dick and Wally's arrival.

Which suddenly reminded him of something he had wanted to tell Roy.

"Hey Roy, did you know there's a Batwoman?"

"What? Seriously?"

* * *

><p>After finally convincing the ever stubborn Roy to go to bed, Ollie decided to hit the hay himself. Stripping out of his shirt and pants on the way to his bedroom, Ollie opened the door clad only in boxers before shutting it. Flipping the lights on, he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Well, I'm glad to see you came prepared,"

Ollie's eyes were the size of dinner plates when he beheld the sight of Black Canary lying up against the pillows...wearing only a lacy bra and panties.

Then he smiled.

"Hey pretty bird. Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love GA/BC.**

**And that concludes the Vacation at Ollie's arc!**

**The next arc will consist of two chapters, and it's called "Circus Runaway".**


	12. Chapter 12: Wally West

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter is part 1 of the two-part arc "Circus Runaway".**

**Oh, and just a little thing I noticed. Has anyone here watched the movie "Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths"? I think that the people who did the art of that movie did the art for Young Justice, because the Young Justice designs of Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter are almost IDENTICAL to the Crisis on Two Earths designs for the characters. Plus, every other aspect of Young Justice's art design is similar to that of Crisis On Two Earths.**

**Seriously, go watch the movie and take note of the art design! I'm telling you, it is EXACTLY THE SAME AS YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE.**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 12**

"GET OUT! _OUT!_"

Six year old Wally West whimpered as he obeyed his fathers orders. He sprinted up the staircase as fast as he could, darted down the hallway and entered his room. He held back his tears as he stopped his hurry and slowly shut the door.

His parents hated it when he slammed doors.

Wally whimpered again as he sank down to the floor against the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging himself. He lifted his arm up and winced at the fresh bruises that decorated his skin. His daddy had gripped him hard as he repeatedly slapped Wally across the face, and his arm hurt now.

At least his father hadn't gotten a belt or a hairbrush this time. He wished his mom would comfort him, but even at only six Wally knew he was kidding himself to wish for that. His mother had glared at him when he started crying before walking out of the room "to get some peace and quiet".

"_You are such a dissapointment Wally! Why do you never listen? You always have to break the rules, don't you you little brat? Always going against everything we try to teach you! You EARNED this!"_

Wally wondered if he really did earn getting hit. He rubbed his cheek, which he guessed probably was also bruised.

He didn't understand why his parents treated him like this. They used to be nice...before Daddy lost his job.

Then things started getting bad. Wally didn't know why his dad didn't just go get another job. But apparently nobody wanted him, or thats what Mommy said once when he asked.

Wally didn't notice when they started losing money. All he knew was that Mommy and Daddy started getting angrier. And they were getting so angry, that they were taking their frustrations out on the closest thing they could. Unfortunantly, the closest thing they could...was their son.

One day, Wally had just asked if they could go see a movie.

Daddy started to yell about how they couldn't afford to go see a movie, and his voice was loud and angry and it was something Wally had never heard before. Wally started crying out of fear, and his Daddy had yelled louder. Then he knocked Wally over and held him down on the floor on his stomach, before picking up a wooden spoon and spanking Wally very hard with it. It was the first time one of his parents ever hit Wally, and the little boy screamed in pain.

Afterwards, his Daddy seemed horrified by what he had done, and he hugged Wally and promised never to do something like that again.

Wally was still scared, but his Daddy sounded so honest and sorry. He forgave his father, and thought that it was over.

But then the bills started to pile higher, and his parents slowly began to stop spending time with him. He had gotten angry once, and yelled at them that they didn't care.

It was his Mommy who hit him that time, while shouting that she couldn't spend time with him because she was trying to find a job to get money to take care of him, because he cost so much money.

And it wasn't a spanking like before. This time, his mother smacked him across the face, hard enough to cut open his lip.

Wally's eyes had widened in shock and pain, before he had ran up to his room. His mother and father apologized later, and Wally said it was okay. But something in his heart told him that it wouldn't be okay...not anymore.

He was right.

Over the course of the next year and a half, things got worse. Wally didn't understand how his parents couldn't get any jobs, and that they kept having such problems in paying the bills...and why they continued to hit him.

Wally sniffed, his tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Why didn't his parents care about him anymore? The only time they talked to him now was when he supposedly did something wrong, and then they yelled at him while they hit him.

He was constantly getting hurt, and because of that he missed a lot of school. The teachers sometimes asked him questions about it, but he never told the truth. Wally thought that the teachers never believed him, but they didn't do anything about.

Wally wished he didn't live in Ridley City. He wanted to live somewhere nice like Metropolis or Central City, where there were nice heroes like Superman and Flash to keep everyone safe. He bet that they wouldn't let his parents do such horrible things to him.

He wished there was a superhero to save him.

He froze as he heard steps coming up the staircase, and he started shaking. He had gotten out like they said, right?

He got up and ran to his closet. He slid open the door and ducked inside, shutting the door behind him. The darkness of the closet could be two different things for Wally. It could be comforting - a place to hide when things got really bad with his Mommy and Daddy.

It could also be terrifying, when he was locked in the small closet downstairs and left alone by his parents, unable to move or do anything. By the end of his "punishment", Wally would be pounding on the doors, screaming hysterically to be let out.

This time, Wally hoped his parents would leave him in the comfort of his bedroom closet...not come into his room and look in here and pull him out and hurt him some more.

Wally nearly cried with relief when the distant footsteps didn't come near his room. He waited for he didn't know how long, before the six year old pulled the door to his closet open and looked out. The sun was starting to go down. Wally realized his mother hadn't cooked him a dinner again, and he sniffled and rubbed at his nose. His stomach was growling, but Wally was scared to go out and try to get some food.

Soon, he couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, the redhead opened his bedroom door. The hallway was empty, and he didn't hear his parents.

Wally tiptoed down the hall and to the stairs. He sneezed into his shirt to muffle the sound - the house was too dusty, it seemed.

He came into the kitchen and saw it was empty. He quietly walked in and opened the fridge. He was happy when he saw a box of leftover pizza. He opened it and found three slices inside. He took one out and closed the fridge door silently. He began chewing on it, savoring the taste despite the fact that it was cold, and the bread was hard.

"WALLY!"

Wally yelped and spun around, dropping the pizza on the floor. His father was standing there, looking angry.

"D-Daddy..." Wally stuttered, shrinking back.

"Did I say you could come out of your room?" Rudolph West asked, his fists tightening.

"I-I was h-hungry!" Wally cried. "I was just getting some dinner..."

"And you made a mess!" His father yelled, gesturing to the pizza on the floor. He came at Wally, raising one of his hands. "Why can't you ever do as you're told?"

If any of the neighbors heard the cries, they ignored them.

* * *

><p>Sandwiches? Check.<p>

Water? Check.

Blanket? Check.

Clothes? Check.

Toothbrush and toothpaste? Check.

Teddy bear? Double check.

Wally briefly rubbed at his eyes. He wasn't going to start crying now. He had made up his mind.

He had to leave.

Mommy and Daddy would be much happier if he left. He was sure he would be happier too. No more yelling, and no more pain.

He waited until the dead of the night, when his parents were asleep.

Wally picked up his backpack, which had been stuffed tight with all the essentials he thought he would need to survive. His plan was to go to a different city - somewhere far away from his parents, and find a new home. He didn't know if he'd find a new family to live with, but he couldn't take living here.

He had recently healed from a broken arm. His parents hadn't taken him to the hospital. And his father was the one who broke it. The little boy had been forced to wallow in his own pain, and he missed more school because of it.

Wally wanted to get out of this horrible place. He still hoped his mommy and daddy would go back to how they used to be...but Wally decided he wasn't going to wait for that to happen.

He was running away from home!

Wally crept downstairs, making zero noise. When he got to the front door, he looked around at the house he had grew up in. It was dirty and dark and uncomfortable. Wally felt sad. He used to be so happy here.

He wanted that happiness back.

Very slowly, Wally opened the door. He knew where the nearest bus station was by heart, because he and his mother used to take walks there and go see the ducks at Daisy Pond in the next town.

Slipping out into the dark, Wally asked God to make sure he was safe in his head, before taking off.

* * *

><p>The bus driver raised an eyebrow in confusion at the little redhaired boy standing outside the bus doors. He didn't look any older then six or seven.<p>

"Kid? Where are your parents?" he asked.

The little boy shuffled the backpack on his shoulders, looking at the ground. "Uh..."

He sighed. "Listen bucky, if you're parents aren't you I'm gonna call-"

"No, wait!" the redhead cried. "I, uh...I ran away from home...but I don't wanna run away anymore, so I'm going back,"

"Really?" the bus driver asked, frowning.

The boy nodded. He looked so pitiful the bus driver couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Why didn't you just call them kid?" the bus driver asked.

"I don't want to see them yet," the boy whispered, wringing his hands.

His heart went out to him, and the bus driver sighed. _I am such a softy, _he thought. "You're parents in Grey City?"

The boy nodded. "Alright, you can get on, if you promise that you'll wait with me to call your parents when we get there and they can take you home,"

The boy nodded again, and he took a big leap onto the bus.

Throughout the ride, the bus driver made sure the boy stayed in the front seat.

When they arrived at the station in Grey City the next day, the bus driver opened the door...and the boy bolted.

"HEY!" he screamed.

"SORRY I LIED MISTER!" the boy yelled back. The bus driver tried to go after him, but the tiny ginger had vanished.

He was too soft, he decided. But he also hoped the boy would be okay.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Wally had run away from home. The boy had been living on the streets of Grey City ever since. He shivered and wrapped his blanket around him. He was living in the park in the middle of the town. During the day he pretended to be just another boy who loved playing there. People who came to the park never suspected him of being a runaway.<p>

At night, he slept hidden from view inside one of the tunnels in the jungle gym. It got cold sometimes, but Wally thought he was like a character in a movie.

He shied away from all adults, but the children who he saw everyday were nice enough. It had been so long since Wally had actually had REAL human contact...it was too much.

However, a couple of times the parents of kids who played here wouldn't let him near - he supposed it was because of his dirty clothes. He had only brought about two pairs of clothing.

Still, Wally didn't regret running away. His parents had been awful, and he was much happier here.

Wally did wish he could find a new family to live with. There was an orphanage nearby the park, but Wally was nervous to approach there. He had seen the movie "Annie" - orphanages didn't sound very nice.

Sighing, he shifted positions and rested his head on his backpack, which he had been using as a pillow.

He heard voices outside. A couple walking through the park.

"Honey, it would be incredible!"

"You know I hate elephants..."

"Please, for me?"

"Oh fine,"

Wally heard the sound of crinkling paper, and he heard someone tossing paper to the ground. Wally pulled his blanket off and crawled on his knees towards the slide leading out of the tunnel. He poked his head out and saw a man and woman walking away. There was also a balled up piece of paper visible in the light of the lamps on the ground.

His curiousity peaked, Wally stealthily slid down the slide and crawled towards it, trying to stay out of view in case anyone saw him.

Finding the balled up piece of paper, Wally uncrinkled it, smoothed out the edges, and saw the words on the poster.

_HALEY'S CIRCUS: STARRING THE FLYING GRAYSONS! COMING TO GREY CITY, TOMORROW ONLY!_

Wally's eyes widened.

He always wanted to go to the circus.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate this chapter, it was rushed and written in half an hour. But oh well. I hope you all enjoy it!<strong>

**Next chapter is Dick and Wally's first meeting!**


	13. Chapter 13: Circus Runaway

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry it's been a week since my last update! Read and review please!**

**And in response to CHiKa-RoXy's review: I know what the Graysons costumes looked like, but I also believe that Dick had always modeled his Robin costume after the uniform, so I am going to design the circus costumes after the Robin-outfit he wears in the YJ series: Black bottoms, red tops, gold linings. But thank you anyway!**

**Also, I have no idea how a circus works, so I'm just making up stuff as I go along.**

**Enjoy Chapter 13!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 13**

Little four year old Richard Grayson - or "Dick" as he liked to be called by his parents and everyone else who worked at the circus - giggled, but he held his hand against his mouth to stifle the noise. He peeked out from his hiding place, before ducking back in and giggling again, not bothering to hold it in this time.

It was pure genius!

No one would ever think to look for him in here. It was the best hiding spot in the-

"GOT YOU!"

Dick cried out in surprise as the doors of the cupboard were suddenly opened, and a pair of hands grabbed him around the midsection and pulled him out. He crossed his arms and stared down at the man holding him up in the air and pouted.

"No fair!" he whined, glaring. "You cheated!"

Dick's father, John Grayson, mock-gasped. "Cheated? Me? Such an accusation deserves a severe _tickling_!"

John pulled his son down and started tickling his sides. Dick's angry silence turned into shouts of laughter, as he struggled to escape his fathers grip. "NO NO STOP STOP I'M SORRY HA HA HA HA HA HAAA HAAA!"

Dick pushed his feet against John's chest, and John grinned. He let go of Dick, which would've made any other parent horrified that he did that to his own child. But John knew Dick was no ordinary child.

When John let go, Dick pushed off his chest and flipped backwards through the air. He landed directly on his feet on the floor about two feet away from him, and he stood up straight and raised his arms triumphantly.

"Ta da!" Dick cried, beaming up at his father.

John laughed and leaned over, rubbing Dick's hair.

The woman standing in the doorway of the Grayson trailer shook her head. "Dear, what did I say about doing acrobats indoors?" she asked, coming inside and putting her hands on her hips.

Dick looked up at her and frowned, thinking. "Uh...don't do it in reach of bweakable objects?"

Mary Grayson nodded, and she pointed at the vase sitting on the table that was connected to the wall. "You were too close to the vase, Dick! It could've been smashed,"

Dick gasped. "Sowwy Mommy!"

Mary smiled and picked Dick up, hugging the little boy to her chest. "It's alright Dick. I am SO proud of you! You were absolutely AMAZING during the show last night,"

"And I'm sorry we used the net for you," John said, walking up to stand beside his wife. "But I don't want you to perform like we do until you're older. But still, Richard, I am _stunned _by how well you performed! Congratulations,"

Dick couldn't feel any happier after hearing his parents praise. Today had been the first time Dick had ever performed without falling into the net. He was so happy, and the cheers from the crowd had only amplified his joy. He and his parents were still in their uniforms - a matching set with black tights for pants, tight red sleeveless shirts, with gold trimming around their necks and wrists and belts.

"Thank you!" he said, kissing both of his parents on the cheek. Mary set him down, and Dick began bouncing on his feet excitedly. "Can I go look awound the big top b'fore 'dey close it up, please can I daddy and mommy?"

Mary and John looked at each other and sighed in unison. "Yes," John said.

"Don't get hurt, though," Mary warned, kissing her son on the forhead.

Dick nodded and he darted underneath her legs, running out into the "backstage" of the circus - the lot where all the trailers and carts waited as the show was performed, before being packed up and headed out to a new location. Haley's Circus was one of the few in the country that still traveled on the road, instead of by train.

Dick loved living with his parents at the circus. He couldn't think of a better place...even if he had to study with yucky tutors that Haley kept hiring...and who kept quitting.

Which may or may not have been Dick's fault. No one could get him to confess anything.

* * *

><p>Dick loved being in the rings of the Big Top when no one was in it. Mr. Haley always allowed everyone a few hours break before the clean-up process officialy began, so the tent was nice and empty - perfect for Dick to play in.<p>

Dick decided to climb up into the seats, and see if he could find any loose change to put in his parents money jar, which they said was for "when Dick went to college". The little boy huffed in his mind. Like he would _ever _do something THAT boring.

The little acrobat climbed up the steps leading from the audiance to the circus floor, and crawled on his hands and knees.

A startled yelp brought his eyes up from the floor, to stare at the other pair of eyes in front of him. Dick titled his head curiously. "Who are you?" he asked.

The pair of eyes were green, and they belonged to a little child, who didn't look that much older then Dick himself. His face was dirty, and Dick's nose crinkled when he smelled the boy. He smelled _bad_. The boy's face was littered with little freckles, and he had a wild mane of orange hair on top of his head.

The boy didn't answer - instead, he just stared, and Dick noticed his breathing had become heavy.

Dick realized with a start the red-haired boy was scared. He giggled. Scared of _him_? It was funny sounding in his head.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Dick said, giving the boy a kind smile. "Who are you?"

The boy gulped and climbed out of his hiding spot - Dick saw he had been crouched underneath the stands. He frowned. "You know, its dangewous to stand under 'dere," he informed the stranger.

"S-Sorry..." the other boy stuttered.

"Why did you climb under?" Dick asked.

"I...I wanted to watch the show," the boy said, looking away and hugging his knees.

Dick became confused. "Why you not just sit in the seats?" he asked. The other boy didn't answer, and an idea popped into his head. "Did you not pay for a ticket?"

The redhead's silence answered him. Dick gasped, and he glared at the boy. "You can't come in without buyin' a ticket! It's _steawing..._or something..."

The other boy's lip trembled. "S-S-Sorry..." he mumbled. He looked more scared then he did before. "Do...do I have to go to jail?"

"Oh no," Dick said, shaking his head and smiling. "I'm sure evewyone will forgive you!"

"Oh...good," the other boy said. He was starting to become comfortable in Dick's presence. Dick smiled - he could've been a little more concerned with how the other kid snuck into the circus tent and hid for so long without being spotted by anyone, but for now, Dick was happy to have someone close to his own age for him to talk to. He never got to talk to any of the kids who came to SEE the show...

Well, except for right now of course!

"You're," the redhead started, but he stopped. Scratching his arm, he continued after a moment. "You're the...Flying Grayson boy, right?"

"Yeah!" Dick said, smiling and pleased he was recognized. His uniform might've made it a bit obvious, but oh well. "I'm Richard, but a lot of people call me Dick or Dickie! My mommy and daddy do it a lot,"

The boy looked downcast once Dick mentioned the words 'mommy and daddy'. But he gave Dick a small smile. "You were...really really good,"

"Thanks!" Dick cried, unaware that the shout made the redhead flinch slightly. "My daddy said I made him REALLY proud, and my mommy did too! And tonight was the first time I did it 'thout a net EVER! So I'm gwad you saw it tonight!"

The redhead nodded back. "So, what's your name?" Dick asked for the third time.

The other boy paused for a few seconds, before he shook out his hand. "I'm Wally," he said.

Dick grabbed Wally's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you, Wally!"

"Well, what do we have here?"

Dick looked up and saw Mr. CC Haley, the owner and ringmaster of the circus, looking at them from in front of the bottom row.

"Hi, Mr. Haley!" Dick said, waving. "I made a new fwiend!"

But when Dick turned back to look at Wally, he frowned when he realized that Wally was shaking.

And he looked terrified again.

* * *

><p>Wally couldn't stop shaking, even when Haley gently told him and Dick to follow him to his trailer. He was going to be sent to the cops, who would take him to an orphanage or worse...back to his parents.<p>

Wally whimpered at the thought - he didn't want to go back to his parents. He didn't want to be scared anymore.

But he felt pretty scared as he looked up at the three adults who were sitting in Mr. Haley's trailer with him. One of the adults was Mr. Haley himself. The other two were sitting with Dick, and they said they were his mommy and daddy.

"How did you get in, Wally?" the lady - Mrs. Grayson, he thought - asked. Wally stopped shaking. Her voice sounded...very kind. Not like his own mother...

Cautiously, Wally began speaking. "I...I crawled under a hole in the gate," he explained. "And then I saw a guy listening to music, so I walked past him...and I ducked during the show..."

Mr. Haley sighed. "Wally, was it? I'm sorry, but it is against the law to sneak into a show without paying for it,"

Wally trembled. "I...I'm sorry! Please, don't make me go to jail or-or somewhere else!" he begged.

"Wally," Dick's dad said. "Calm down, please...do you have any parents we can call?"

Wally's face absolutely paled at that. "No..." he whispered, hugging himself tightly.

John and Mary looked at each other. "You don't have parents?" Mary asked.

Wally wanted to lie, but for some reason he didn't feel like he could. Dick's parents seemed very nice...and they gave him hot chocolate, he reminded himself, twisting the cup he held in his hands.

"I...I ran away from home," Wally admitted.

Dick gasped. "Why?" he asked.

"...I don't wanna tell," Wally whispered, pushing his back against the wall of the trailer.

"Wally, can you tell me what your home phone number is?" Mr. Haley asked. "Maybe I can get in touch with your mother and father?"

"**I DON'T WANT YOU TO CALL THEM!**"

Everyone in the trailer's eyes widened. Wally himself looked very shocked by his outburst. He looked down at the ground, suddenly ashamed of himself.

After a moment, John patted Dick on the head. "Son, could you please go wait outside for a moment?"

Dick opened his mouth to protest, but his mother gave him a hard look. Dick sighed and hopped off the chair he was sitting in, and headed for the door. "Bye Wally!" he waved behind his head, opening the door to the trailer and exiting. The door clicked shut behind him.

Wally paled when Dick left. He looked up at the three adults in the room, feeling alone and small. His lip shook, as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Mary got down on one knee and took Wally's hand in her own. The little boy flinched, causing Mary to frown.

"D-Don't..." Wally whispered, his voice sounding like a pathetic beg.

"Wally," she asked. "Why did you run away from home?"

"...I-" Wally started, before he choked through a sob. The little redhead began to cry.

"Wally," John stood up, looking concerned.

"I...I _hate _living with them," Wally sobbed. The pain of the past few weeks seemed to open up and spill out of him like a waterfall. "They don't _love _me...they _always _hurt me..."

Mr. Haley gasped, putting his hands to his face in shock.

John quickly hid the disgusted look that had come on his face. To hurt a child...the man couldn't even fathom how someone could do that.

"You don't want to go back to them?" John asked.

Wally shook his head, hiccuping as his tears continued to fall.

"Then you won't," Mary said firmly.

Wally stopped crying for a moment. He stared up at the Graysons with wide eyes. "P-Promise?" he whispered. These two adults were so much different then his mom and dad...they seemed like they could actually...

Love him.

"I promise," John said. "We'll find you a better home...with people who will love you,"

"John," Mr. Haley spoke up, his voice unsure. "Are you sure that is wise? We should call the-"

"We're sure," Mary said.

Mr. Haley understood the tone of her voice - the Graysons were not going to let anything happen to this child. He sat back down. "I guess Wally will stay here," he said contemplatively. "At least for tonight,"

* * *

><p>Wally didn't leave Haley's Circus. The Graysons only had to spend one day with Wally before they made their decision.<p>

They asked Wally if he would like to stay at Haley's Circus for good.

Wally wasn't sure at first, but he said yes anyway. Dick was a little cold towards Wally for the first few days, unhappy with a sudden addition to the family. Soon, Dick was more then happy to accept Wally into their home.

Wally West remained a part of the Haley Circus family for a month and a week.

Then they stopped in Gotham City for a two-week long engagement.

And after that, Wally West became Wally Grayson-Wayne. His brother Dick became Richard Grayson-Wayne.

But soon, they'll have different names. Names that will be known throughout the world.

Robin.

Falcon.

And here's the story of how Robin and Falcon came to be...

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta da! I'm happy I got this written tonight!**

**I am very sorry to say I will most likely NOT have time to write the next chapter until a week from now. Tomorrow, my schedule is filled up with rehearsal and driving school. The next day, I'm seeing "Wicked". And then Thursday - Saturday, I'll be on a trip to Disneyland.**

**When I return, the next chapter will be written right away, I promise.**

**Adios Fanfiction, I will see you soon!**

**Signed, Double RJ**


	14. Chapter 14: Unwanted News

**A/N: ****I hope you all enjoy Chapter 14! Sorry it took so long to write since I got back yesterday, but my stupid computer hasn't been working that well - the internet connection keeps turning on and off - plus I have to share it with nine siblings, so I have limited time. So I pretty much wrote like Hell to get this finished. But its done, so please read on!**

**And review please, it makes me happy!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Do you want any help Alfred?"

Alfred looked down at six-year old Dick Grayson-Wayne, and he chuckled. "Thank you for offering, Master Dick, but I can clean it up myself just fine,"

Dick frowned. "But I don't want to be lazy and rude like Wally and not offer to help," he said.

"I AM NOT LAZY AND RUDE!"

Dick stuck his tongue out at his brother, who was sitting on the couch, playing with his brand new Playstation 2. "Yes you are!" he retorted.

"No I'm not!" Wally Grayson-Wayne said, crossing his arms. The eight-year old kept one eye on his Tony Hawk video game (also brand new) while using the other one to glare over at Dick. "It's my eighth birthday, so I can do whatever I want!"

"Now now Master Wally," Alfred reprimanded, walking by and patting Wally on the head. "There is no need to sound so spoiled,"

"Sorry Alfred," Wally apologized.

"On another note," Alfred said. "I am glad you had a good birthday party,"

Alfred frowned when Wally and Dick's faces both became sad looking. Dick sighed and stared down at the floor, while Wally paused his video game and slowly wrapped his arms around himself.

"Could've been _better_," Wally whispered.

The butler quickly realized what was bothering the two boys. He sighed and sat down on the couch beside Wally, motioning for Dick to join them.

"Boys," Alfred said carefully. "I know you're upset that Bruce was unable to make it but-"

Alfred paused. He thought about how Bruce had called and said that League business was going to make him late, and Alfred had told the boys that Bruce had been called into an emergency meeting with his company.

Dick and Wally had been very sad, but they held onto the hope that Bruce would eventually make it and celebrate. The boys friends from Gotham Elementary - Barbara Gordon among them - as well as Oliver Queen and Roy Harper all the way from Star City...all the guests had arrived with presents and celebratory remarks.

But surprise surprise...

Bruce didn't show up.

"...But his meeting just ran late," Alfred finished.

"IT ALWAYS DOES!"

Alfred flinched in surprise when Dick suddenly got off the couch, his face angry. "He always used to spend time with us, but now he _NEVER _does! The last time he did was Christmas, and that was so long ago!" he cried, clenching his fists together.

"Dick," Alfred said, trying to sound comforting.

Wally suddenly scoffed. "Why are YOU angry? Bruce cares about you more than he does me!"

Alfred was shocked. "Wally, how can you say such a thing?" he asked, astounded.

"Well, Bruce went to _his _birthday party," Wally pointed out, sneering at Dick. "But _no_, he can't come to mine!"

Dick's mouth opened out of surprise, and he glared back at Wally. "You jerk!"

"Brat!" Wally shouted back.

"I'm not a brat, you are!" Dick yelled, shoving Wally off the couch and to the floor.

"DON'T PUSH ME!" Wally looked furious and he pulled Dick to the ground, and the two boys proceeded to wrestle, trying to punch the other in the face.

"BOYS!" Alfred cried. Both of the boys stopped and looked up at him. Their faces shone with shame and discomfort when they saw that Alfred was glaring down at them. "I will not tolerate fighting in this house!" the butler continued. "Now go to your room!"

"B-But-" Wally started.

"I do not care that it is your birthday, you are both grounded! Off!" Alfred pointed in the direction of the door. "You may come out when you are ready to apologize to each other!"

Wally and Dick got off the floor, looking down, and began walking to the door.

Wally paused for a moment. "Why doesn't Bruce care about us anymore?" he asked, seemingly to himself.

Alfred's eyes widened, but before he could say anything to Wally, the boys had exited the room and headed for the staircase leading to the upper levels of the house.

_Bruce, _Alfred shook his head and resumed cleaning, half-heartedly. _I hope you fix this...or I'm going to kill you._

* * *

><p>Alfred was waiting down in the Bat-Cave when the Batmobile finally re-entered the cave...at two in the morning.<p>

The butler tried to make his face look passive, instead of annoyed like he felt inside.

Batman stepped out of the Batmobile, and Alfred blinked when he saw that the Kevlar suit looked like something had picked Bruce up in its teeth and shook him, ripping it to basically shreds.

"What happened to _you_, sir?" Alfred asked as Batman shuffled over to him.

"Tourists lost on an island of radioactive giant animals," was the muttered answer.

Alfred was following Batman as he walked by, but he stopped. After a few moments, he replied "That...sounds far too much like a science fiction film,".

"This world is insane," was his, once again muttered, reply.

For the new several minutes, it was silent as Batman stripped off the tattered suit, revealing the body of Bruce Wayne covered in several scratches and bruises. The man sat down on the same bench he always did when Alfred needed to patch him up. Right now, it could be clearly seen that Alfred Pennyworth was not just Bruce Wayne's butler - he was also his friend.

Who else will fix your wounds night after night?

However, tonight Bruce quickly noticed that Alfred seemed to be...not as gentle as he usually is.

In fact, Alfred was pretty much making sure that the stitching and cleaning of his wounds was as _stinging _as possible.

"Alfred," Bruce said when he seemed to press into his bruises a little too hard.

"Sir," Alfred replied.

Bruce sighed. "Alfred, I _am _aware that I missed Wally's birthday party-"

"Oh, well, as long as you know," Alfred interrupted curtly.

"Alfred, I can't abandon my responsibilites as Batman," Bruce said. "Or to the Justice League, not for every thing that Wally and Dick want to do,"

"I know sir," Alfred said understandingly. "I always knew that Batman would come between you and the boys,"

Bruce knew it was true, but he still hated the sound of it. He loved Dick and Wally with all his heart, he truly did...and sometimes Bruce wished that the cowl _didn't _have to come between them. He always wished he didn't have to be Batman...but the fact was, he _was _Batman. And he always had a job to do. Unfortunantly, the mission always had to come before everything else.

Even his sons.

...It still sounded awful.

"But sir," Alfred continued speaking, breaking Bruce out of his thoughts. "I'm sure things would be better if you would just _tell _the boys that you are Batman. I do not mean to sound disrespectful sir, but my God they've been living with us for a year and a half,"

"I know," Bruce replied.

"So?" Alfred inquired, wrapping Bruce's arm.

Bruce sighed again. It was silent for a couple seconds, but he spoke.

"Alfred, I want to tell Dick and Wally...but I believe it might've been a mistake to not tell them earlier,"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. It was surprising for him to hear Bruce admit that. "I agree sir, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Because if I told them now...well, I don't need to tell you what their reactions might be," Bruce said. "They might become angry that I withheld this from them for so long, that I might not trust them enough...or they may become worried for my safety,"

"I think that is unavoidable in any way," Alfred pointed out.

"Really?"

"I know I still have slight heart attacks when I see you like this," Alfred mumbled.

Bruce gave his butler and friend a look. He knew Alfred didn't approve of Batman when he first started out...that old dissaproval still lingered from time to time.

"I should tell them...but I also wonder if they could keep it a secret," Bruce continued.

"What?" Alfred stopped cleaning his cuts, staring at Bruce. "You think the boys would _expose _your secret?"

"They are young children, Alfred," Bruce said softly, looking up to the ceiling of the cave. He knew that the boys room was directly above their heads in the mansion. "Young children...aren't as controlled with themselves as adults are,"

"No offense intended, sir...but that is absolutely prepostrous,"

"Oh?" Bruce asked, looking at Alfred out of the corner of his eye.

"Dick and Wally love you greatly," Alfred said, feeling Bruce's skin tense under his fingers. "And they are smart enough to know how important it would be to keep this kind of knowledge a secret,"

"They are still children,"

Alfred sighed. "So do you intend to tell Dick and Wally, or not?"

Bruce rubbed his forhead. "Not now," he decided. He felt Alfred's dissapointed eyes, so he looked up and met them with a hard frown. "Not now, but soon...when they're older,"

"So what are you going to do about the fact that your sons feel you no longer love them enough to spend time with them?" Alfred asked, unable to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

Bruce's face dropped ever so slightly. "Did they really say that?" he said, his tone becoming more regretful.

"Well, Wally said something similar," Alfred said. "But it was practically written on their faces,"

Bruce put his face in one hand and sighed again.

"I'll make it up to them," Bruce muttered.

"One day that won't be enough sir,"

Bruce stood up, moving his arm in a circle. "Thank you Alfred," he said, rubbing his arm. He walked to the place where he saw Alfred had set out his pajamas. He stripped off what was left of his costume, putting on a clean pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a white t-shirt.

"Did you at least get Master Wally a present?" He heard Alfred ask in an exasperated tone of voice.

"In the Batmobile," Bruce replied. To prove it, he walked over and opened the door, pulling a large box out of it.

Alfred smiled at that. "You kept it in the car?" he asked, amused.

"It's not as if any criminals are going to see it," Bruce replied with a small grin. Then he frowned and started upstairs. "I'll give it to Wally in the morning, before the boys leave for school,"

"Very well sir,"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bruce woke up early and immediantly picked up the present he had set on his dresser, and walked out of his bedroom. He had thought about checking in on the boys in their room, but he was exhausted from his long battle the day before. So he went straight to bed.<p>

He walked down the hallway until he came to the door of Dick and Wally's room.

"Wally? Dick?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

His request was greeted with silence. Frowning, Bruce opened the door.

When he flung the door completely open, he started to wish he had checked on the boys when he got home.

"Boys?" Bruce said louder, a little alarmed. The room was empty. Before he could get too panicked, however, he noticed their backpacks were gone.

His eyebrows crinkling in confusion, a thought occured to Bruce and he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit," he mumbled. He now realized that he hadn't bothered to reset his alarm clock when he went to bed - he had slept in. Dick and Wally had already left for school.

"Sleep well, sir?" a voice asked.

Bruce turned and saw Alfred standing in the doorway, holding a tray and not looking very happy at all.

Bruce glared at him. "I know, I know, I missed them," he said, dropping the present on Wally's bed.

Alfred sighed. "I suppose your apology will have to wait until after the boys have stirred in their anger at school, sir,"

Bruce didn't say anything as Alfred walked out of the room. He smacked his forhead and rubbed it. He felt horrible for missing Wally's party, and not being able to give him his present in time.

Did the boys truly believe he didn't care about them anymore, he wondered.

He prayed they would let him explain.

...Because maybe he _should _tell them.

* * *

><p>Trying to push his self-reproachful thoughts out of his head, Bruce got a cup of coffee, changed into a suit, and quickly drove himself to Wayne Enterprises.<p>

He arrived shortly, as traffic was low. However, the moment he walked in the door, he knew something was wrong.

Tamara, the receptionist who sat in the lobby of the building, was a nice girl. She was the daughter of one of Bruce's fathers oldest friends and business partners, so Bruce made sure she had a well-paying job. She was also a good flirt.

Bruce found Tamara had immediantly gotten up from her desk and flung herself at him.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne, I'm so sorry!" Tamara cried.

Worry and anxiety instantly filled Bruce's body. "What is it, Tamara?" he asked in concern.

Tamara gasped. "You-You didn't hear?" she asked, astounded.

"Hear what?" Bruce asked.

Tamara tugged him over to a small television set she kept at her desk. Bruce always tried to make her get rid of it, but he noticed it was on the news.

"It just came ten minutes ago!" Tamara was babbling. "It's awful! Oh, Bruce, I'm sorry!"

Bruce didn't hear her. His eyes were glued to the screen. His body felt cold, and his chest tightened.

"Oh God no..." he whispered.

The newscaster continued speaking, unaware of the horror filling Bruce Wayne's body. "_...demands are unclear, but the situation is dire and quickly growing worse. For those of you just joining us, the notorious supervillains Joker and Harley Quinn, earlier this morning, commandered a school bus that was driving students to Gotham Elementary School. The bus driver was found dead with a note pinned to his chest, proclaiming that the children on board are now in the Joker's captivity. A list of all the children kidnapped has been provided, including the Comissioner James Gordon's daughter Barbara Gordon, our stations own Tiffany Demacoles twins Edward and Regina, as well as millionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted sons Richard and Wally Grayson..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the action begins.**

**Adios for now!**


	15. Chapter 15: It Shouldn't Be Personal

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry it took me like TWO WHOLE WEEKS to update! School has been getting to me and I've found myself with little time to write this, plus I have rehearsal and traffic school and other distractions.**

**But enjoy what I have for you now!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 15**

When Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, stepped into the room, a loud and obnoxious voice immediantly crowed "Dammit, is Wayne ever going to attend his own meetings?".

Lucius frowned at the man who had spoken, Mr. Elijah Halley of Halley & Hambridge Inc., an oil and engineering company. The meeting in question was supposed to be about whether or not Wayne Enterprises and Halley & Hambridge would continue their business arrangements.

...After the rumors surrounding Batman uncovering some shady deals with other companies (LexCorp) and even street gangs (Two Face), the future of their partnership didn't look good.

"Seriously," Halley's partner Andrew Hambridge barked, sounding more like a whiny two-year old than a fourty-six year old man. "I bet the kid got too drunk and is out in a hangover,"

"How are you Miss Witowiski?" Lucius greeted a female employee of Wayne Enterprises, ignoring the other two men in the room.

"Fine," she replied, but Lucius saw she glared at Halley and Hambridge.

"Good," Lucius said with a smile. "And I take it you haven't seen the news yet, Mr. Hambridge?"

"No," Hambridge frowned. "What of it?"

"Mr. Wayne is not attending because he is preoccupied with the fact that his sons are currently being held hostage by the Joker, along with several other students of Gotham Elementary," Lucius informed him coldly.

Hambridge and Halley both paled and appeared to be shocked.

"Oh my God...um, I didn't-really?" Halley asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied in a flat tone. "Now, can we get this meeting on with?"

The business partners nodded, uncomfortable. Lucius sat down, setting his briefcase on the table and flipping it open.

_Bruce, I hope you get your sons back, _Lucius thought in the back of his mind. _Scratch that, I mean I hope BATMAN gets your kids back._

Lucius held back a mirthless chuckle and began speaking.

* * *

><p>"No ransom note of any kind?" Commissioner James Gordon asked, rubbing his forhead.<p>

"Nothing," Renee Montoya replied.

Renee jumped when Gordon slammed his fist onto the desk. "What the hell does he want?" he shouted.

Renee stood frozen while Gordon breathed hard for a few moments. He looked up at her and lowered his eyes. "Sorry Montoya..."

"It's alright sir," Renee said softly. "I know you're worried about Barbara,"

"Joker and Quinn," Gordon muttered. "They attack a school bus, murder the driver, and take off...the bus was found empty in the middle of the street?" He looked up at Renee for clarification.

"Yes," Renee answered. "Two witnesses claimed the Joker and Harley Quinn forced the kids to go into the sewars,"

"And these witnesses didn't try to do anything?"

"They said they were too scared," Renee didn't bother hiding the disgust in her voice.

Men.

"The search party didn't pull up anything?" Gordon inquired, standing up and moving to the window. He thought he heard a sudden thump against the glass...

"No...we have police searching out the Joker's known hideouts," Renee said. "We haven't found anything yet, but-"

Renee stopped when Gordon pulled back the blinds and a note was attatched to the glass.

"What is that?" she asked.

Gordon pulled it off and looked at it, before shaking his head. "What do you think?"

Renee took the paper from his hands and read it out loud.

_Meet me downstairs._

_Got a thug of Joker._

_B._

"You know, I always found it interesting that he takes the time to write notes," Renee said after a moment of silence. "I mean, does he actually carry paper in that utility belt of his?"

Gordon stared at her.

"I'm just saying,"

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Gordon and Renee found Batman standing in the shadows of the alley beside the police station. A young man with a blonde mohawk in black clothing was tied up upside-down, dangling and swinging a little back and forth in front of the Caped Crusader.<p>

"This the 'thug'?" Renee asked.

Batman didn't answer. "Where is the Joker?" he demanded of the henchmen.

"I-I don't k-know anything!" the blonde man stuttered.

_CRACK._

Gordon and Renee's eyes widened as the Dark Knight landed a hard punch to the henchman's face.

"You might want to rethink that statement," Batman said darkly.

Gordon couldn't help but feel a little unnerved. He knew Batman wasn't gentle in his approach to criminals...but there was something, well, _off _about how Batman stood at the moment. His body seemed tense...more so then usual.

"I don't know anything!" the henchman shrieked, his nose gushing blood. Upside down, the blood pooled over his nostrils and ran over his eyes. He squeezed them shut. "Ah, that stings!"

_CRACK._

The henchman gasped in pain as the back of his head was slammed into the side of the building.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" Batman practically roared.

"Batman!"

Batman's body froze when Gordon cried out. The commissioner remembered plenty of times Batman had become angry during an interrogation...but to actually _scream _in the faces of the criminal?

He had never seen that. And to be honest, it worried him.

Batman remained quiet, not looking at the two police officers. Then, he moved and got directly in the face of the bleeding henchman.

"If you do not know anything," Batman hissed, glaring directly into the man's eyes. "And I find out you're lying...you're not going to have to worry about the Joker getting to you...because you'll have to deal with _me_,"

There wasn't much revealed in the threat, but the absolute coldness in his voice...it even chilled Renee's spine to the bone.

The blonde man shuddered, before he choked out his confession. He told them where the Joker had taken the children.

Batman's eyes widened underneath his cowl at the information. Silently, he whipped a small knife from his glove and cut the henchman down. He fell to the alley floor with a groan. Batman kicked him out and made no short work of handcuffing him.

"Keep your ear's listening Commissioner," Batman said, still not facing the two cops. "I'll send you coordinates,"

"You know where he's hiding out?" Gordon asked.

"Yes," Batman replied. He hesitated, before saying "I'll get your daughter back, Jim,"

Gordon stared at Batman for a moment, before nodding. "I know you will,"

Almost instantly it seemed to Renee, Batman vanished from sight.

"Get all available men to the location, Montoya," Gordon ordered, walking out of the alley.

"Yes sir," Renee said.

She stood in the alley alone. Renee pulled out her walkie-talkie and relayed the information to another cop, telling him to radio all of Gotham's finest to the location revealed by the henchman. Speaking of which, Renee also asked him to pick him up out of the alley.

"Why can't you do it Montoya?" the cop asked over the radio. "Just pick his ass up and haul him in!"

"I'm needed elsewhere, sorry," Renee apologized.

Renee turned off her radio. She walked out of the alley, but did not turn back to the entrance of the police station. Instead, Renee walked in the opposite direction, where the Gotham streetlights were blinking, and the street was dark.

No one was around to see Renee press a hidden button on her belt. Or the belt suddenly release fumes.

Or that when the fumes cleared, a woman with long black hair, black gloves, a fedora, a trenchcoat, and no eyes, mouth, nose, or ears to be found on her face stepped out and began walking even quicker down the street.

The Question made her way, planning to give Batwoman a call on the way.

* * *

><p>Batman nearly hit himself.<p>

All day he had been on edge. Everyone who crossed paths with him found themselves dealing with a Batman that seemed even more scarier then before.

Superman and the rest of the League had offered to help, but Batman had refused.

No one delt with the Joker but him.

Espiecally when his sons were involved.

_No, _he thought. Don't let it get too personal.

He wished to God that this time it didn't have to be this personal.

Batman struggled not to think of Dick and Wally's situation, or if they were safe or unharmed or...he pushed it back, though it hurt his heart he pushed the fears back.

He needed to focus on his objective and get to the place the henchman had revealed was the new hideout for the Joker:

Happy Harbor.

The ex-headquarters for the Justice League, the last place Batman thought to look.

Mt. Justice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here's Chapter 15, and I promise I will try to make sure that the next update doesn't take two weeks to post.**

**Next chapter will feature the Young Justice debuts of three of DC Comic's best women: Harley Quinn, Batwoman, and the Question...the second one, I mean.**

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Clown Prince Of Crime

**A/N: Last chapter, I completely forgot to mention:**

**YOUNG JUSTICE NEW EPISODES HAVE RETURNED!**

**Has anyone seen the latest new episode "Coldhearted"? KID FLASH VS VANDAL SAVE AND COUNT VERTIGO FTW! BEST EPISODE EVER!  
><strong>

**Also, to answer a question left by a reviewer named Ally Marton, YES, the Question is a girl. She is Renee Montoya, who was created for the Batman animated series but was brought into the comics where she became the second Question after the first one, Victor Sage, died of cancer.**

**And to answer a comment posted by dark hope1 about the time being off for Renee-Question and Batwoman, I believe it is acceptable because the ENTIRE Young Justice universe has an off-balance time. I mean, think about it: Zatanna being the same age as Dick when she's WAY older in the comics? Wally and Dick being on the team with Kon when Kon came in the time of Tim and Bart in the comics? Plus, there's all the other off-balances, like Captain Marvel being in the League when he's JSA, or Jay Garrick being retired. Earth-16 is a world completely different then all the other canons, so I like to play around with it as I wish.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 16!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**SONS OF WAYNE**

**CHAPTER 16**

"Oh, come on kiddies! Put on a smile! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Wally could feel Dick whimpering into his arm, and he tightened his hold on his brother. His arms were wrapped around the smaller boy, trying to hide him from the only adults in the large cavern. When they had been brought out of the sewars, the children had been taken to a strange looking abandoned warehouse. When inside, the woman had revealed a device hidden in the walls, and did something with its wires. Then, the children were forced into a wierd looking beam of light, and then they were in a large cave that had rooms built into it.

Normally, the two boys would think this was really cool. But they were blind to it - the only thing they could even think about was the scary people standing among their classmates.

The ones who wanted to hurt them.

"I mean, REALLY," the Joker crooned, placing the blade of his jackknife against a little blonde girls face. As she burst into frightened tears, the Joker laughed again. "You're bringing me down, and it takes a lot to keep this smile off my face!"

The Joker smiled his vicious and insane smile, looking at the twenty-one children that he had kidnapped.

He felt so accomplished.

The Joker admired himself in the reflection of his blade. He had unruly green hair, going with his chalk-white skin and bright red lips. He wore his normal attire - a purple tuxedo with a green tie and green flower on the front of his shirt.

He couldn't look any scarier to Wally.

He and Dick had seen the Joker on the news several times. He was always creating scary and dangerous schemes to either get money...or just cause general chaos. And he always fought Batman, but he almost always lost. One of the stories on the news that had scared the boys the most was just a couple days before they started school for the first time - the Joker had revealed he had planted bombs that would release his dangerous joker venom into the streets of Gotham, unless Batman found and disabled them all. Bruce had refused to let Wally and Dick out of the house - for once, they were okay with it. They weren't okay with Bruce still going to work.

They were nervous that Bruce might run into the Joker and get hurt. Or worse. It had been very relieving when they learned that Batman had fought long and hard but managed to stop the Joker's scheme and send the clown back to Arkham Asylum.

Bruce had come home very tired. Dick had guessed it was because it was from having to stay at work because of the Joker and Batman's fight. His work was very boring, that Wally and Dick both knew.

"Now, I oughta paddle you naughty kids! Taking the smile off Mistah J's face!"

"Harley," the Joker sneered in a quiet and dangerous voice over at the woman standing guard with an Uzi painted sloppily in pink paint. "Didn't I say to keep _QUIET _unless there was trouble?"

"Sorry puddin'. Please don't be mad at me?"

Wally didn't like Harley Quinn either. She wasn't pretty like Dick's mom and Uncle Ollie's girlfriend Dinah. She was creepy looking. She had blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails, and her face was smeared with white makeup, with black rings painted over her eyes. Her lips were covered with bright red lipstick. She wore a black, red, and checkered long-sleeved clown shirt, and tight red and black pinstriped jeans. She wore black biker boots, and she had a mallet attatched to her belt.

Joker smirked at her. "You little minx," Joker said in a disgusting baby-voice. "How can I ever stay mad at you?"

"Please stop talking!" a dark-skinned boy cried.

Harley's flirtatious smile turned into an angry glare. She took three strides over to the terrified little boy and whacked him upside the head with the butt of her Uzi. "Shut it you little brat! Nobody disrespects Mistah J!"

"Thats showing 'em Harley," Joker laughed. The boy who had spoken was lying on the ground, a cut in his head.

Dick saw it as he peeked through Wally's arms. He gasped and tried to get up.

"No Dick," Wally whispered almost silently - he was terrified of being overheard by the Joker or Harley.

"But he's hurt!" Dick whispered back. Wally just shook his head. His heart pounded inside his little chest. He didn't want Dick to leave his head, or else they might hurt his brother.

And then Wally would've failed at the promise he made him long ago at the orphanage. That he would always protect his little brother.

"Max!" a little redhaired girl screamed. Dick looked again, and he was happy to see his friend Barbara Gordon had done what Dick wanted - she had taken off her jacket, torn from when she tripped in the sewars, and pressed it against the bleeding boy's head.

"Ah, isn't that sweet Harley?" the Joker asked mockingly. Dick froze as the clown walked over to Barbara, who began trembling.

"So sweet, it makes me sick!" Harley laughed, pretending to gag.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" Barbara asked, her voice shaking.

The Joker flipped his knife into the air. "Well, chickee, its quite simple," he said. "You're parents are the richest people in Gotham. How else can they send you to that fancy-pants academy? See, its simple: I'm going to beat all of you bloody, and send the pics to your parents. Then they'll be all sobbing and crying boo hoo hoo - and they'll be more then happy to pay the ransom...even if they do, I might just kill you all anyway,"

The Joker leaned over and cupped Barbara's cheek. Wally held his breathe as the little redhead tried to break out of his grip, and the Joker smiled his creepy smile again. "Simple...but admit it. It's brilliant,"

"BATMAN WILL STOP YOU!"

The Joker froze. Harley gasped, dropping her Uzi and clapping her cheeks in shock.

Slowly, the clown turned his head towards the person who had shouted that.

Dick.

Wally stared at the Joker, his fear rising beyond what it had been before. He tightened his hold on his brother.

_Oh please no don't hurt Dick please don't..._

"What did you say you little brat?" Joker whispered, tossing his blade to the ground. He quickly replaced it with a crowbar that he had been keeping close by.

Dick's blue eyes filled with tears of fear, but he repeated himself. "I said Batman will stop you," he said in his small voice.

The Joker walked closer, tapping his crowbar against the palm of his other hand.

"Well," he said, his face cracking into another insane grin. "I guess we'll start with you,"

"NO!" Wally screamed, pushing Dick behind him. "DON'T HURT HIM!"

"Oh don't worry kiddie," the Joker laughed. "I won't hurt HIM...I'll hurt BOTH OF YOU! GET THE CAMERA READY HARLEY!"

The last thought the brothers thought as the Joker came closer and lifted the crowbar into the air was the same.

_Bruce...Daddy, help us._

* * *

><p>Batman stood on top of a building in Happy Harbor. He looked to the mountain that contained the former secret headquarters of the Justice League.<p>

Mt. Justice.

The cave's computer system used to be their way to monitor trouble throughout the planet. After their "mascot" Lucas Carr - the one Flash always called Snapper - accidently leaked the location to the Joker, it was shut down.

But now the Clown Prince of Crime had put it back into use.

Bruce wanted nothing more than to go in headfirst and beat Joker and Harley to bloody pulps and rescue his sons. But then he had to remind himself that going in blind and fighting could endanger the lives of not only his sons, but the other children.

He thought of how his sons had been kidnapped, and forced to walk miles to this place...

Batman could feel his heart aching inside his body. Something that Batman was not accustomed to.

Bruce could hurt. Batman couldn't.

Not all the time at least.

Trying to push thoughts of what might be happening to Dick and Wally inside the godforsaken mountain, Batman began to work on his plan. The back entrance might be the best way to get into the mountain undetected...unless Joker had somehow turned on the old defense system. If so, than his arrival would be immediantly announced by the computer. It might be possible that Joker did no such thing, for the shut down computer would be raising alarms at the presence of the children. Or, Joker allowed the alarm to go off for him, before using Harley to turn the security system back on. Surely, Joker was expecting him.

...Or not. Batman reminded himself that until the Joker's goon had confessed the location, he had absolutely no ideas of where the Joker could've gone. Possibly, the Joker might actually think that Batman would not be arriving. Not tonight.

Batman decided that, should that be the case, then breaking into the mountain would be easy. He could find his way to the emergency escape tunnels underneath the main part of the cavern, or possibly scale his way to the opening in the side of the mountain.

"What you thinking?"

Batman was a little surprised - not by the person speaking, but by the fact that she got here already.

"How did you get here so fast Question?" Batman asked, keeping his voice level.

"Same way you did," Question replied, stepping next to Batman. He could see the faceless woman in the trenchcoat and fedora out of the corner of his eye. "Zeta. Gotta love those things,"

"Leave," Batman ordered.

"Now isn't that just like a man," Question said. "Thinking he just cause he's got a utility belt he can do whatever he wants,"

"Renee, I do not need help,"

"I think otherwise Bruce," The Question stepped in front of him, turning her lack of face to face the Caped Crusader directly. "I think three vigs has a much better chance of getting those kids out unharmed then just one vig,"

"Three?" Batman questioned. His eyes quickly lit with realization. "Batwoman,"

"You rang?" Batwoman asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Batman turned to look at his female counterpart, who wore a black pointed mask on her face, letting her blood red hair hang free. Her black skintight Kevlar suit, with a red Bat symbol on her chest, red utility belt, red gloves, red boots, and dark red cape attatched to the ensemble, was quite the eyecatcher.

"I don't need your help," Batman said again.

"C'mon Batman, think reasonably," Batwoman said, walking over to stand next to the Question.

"Looking good sister," Question noted.

"Thanks," Batwoman smiled at the faceless woman before turning back to Batman. "What, you can trust me to take care of Gotham for three weeks but not to help you rescue a bunch of kids?"

Batman remained silent. "Do you know the interior of the mountain?" he asked after a moment.

"Downloaded the schematics 'bout an hour ago," Question replied instantly.

"Fine," Batman sweeped his cape back and began stalking off.

The Question followed, but Batwoman grabbed her arm.

"He gave in just like that?" the female Bat asked, sounding shocked. "What gives?"

"He's in a hurry," Question answered. "Plus, he knows I'm right,"

"But-"

"Kate I love you but do try to keep up,"

Ignoring the women behind him, Batman kept his face forward, having decided on a course of action.

_I'm coming Dick. I'm coming Wally._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not too happy with how this turned out - felt quick. But I hope you all like it!**

**I tried to keep the Joker in character from his appearance in the show, and I hope you like my version of Harley Quinn! Didn't do much with Batwoman, but luckily she's in the next chapter a lot!**

**I'm sorry to say though not to expect a new chapter until at least next Wendsday, as I'm going on vacation to hang out at the Colorado River for the first part of Spring Break. When I get back, there will be a chapter to add, I promise!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Adios! - Double RJ**


	17. Chapter 17: In Mt Justice

**A/N:**

**Well, I'm back.**

**I'm ashamed of the near five months it took to actually update this story. No promises on frequent updates, but I'm going to try, and I will admit it's the fact that I'm still getting reviews that pushed me to try and continue Sons of Wayne.**

**I hope you enjoy (and remember what was going on)**

**Rated T for some language**

* * *

><p><strong>SONS OF WAYNE<strong>

**CHAPTER 17**

"Whoo!" the Joker made an exaggerated gesture of wiping sweat from his brow. He tossed the bloodied crowbar behind him, and Barbara Gordon watched with terrified and tear stained eyes as it landed in a corner of the room.

After a few moments, Joker turned around and barked "HARLEY!"

"Oops! Sorry Mistah J!" Harley cried as she rushed and picked the crowbar up.

"Go clean that!" Joker ordered. Harley nodded and ran towards the kitchen of the abandoned base.

As for the Clown King himself, he smirked down at the two boys lying on the ground. "Well, kiddies, I hope you learned a valuable lesson - opening your big fat mouth will get the shit beaten out of you! AH HA HA HA HA!"

The Joker continued to laugh as he walked out of the room. The door to the room shut behind him, leaving all the kids trapped inside.

While some of the other children huddled together and cried, Barbara shakily stood up and quickly ran over to her friends.

"D-Dickie?" Barbara whispered. "W-Wally?"

The two boys looked like an absolute mess. Dick was lying on his side, clutching at his stomach which Joker seemed to favor to give blows. His right eye looked swollen, and his lip was bleeding. His pant leg had ripped, and the skin that showed underneath was bruised from a hit that the criminal clown had landed.

Dick wasn't as badly injured, because Wally had shielded Dick with his own body and ended up taking most of the blows.

Barbara nearly threw up in her mouth.

Wally's head was caked with blood from a cut that ran down the back of his head to the base of his neck, his bright red hair turning a gross brown color from mixing with the red. His skin was black and blue, and his right arm didn't look right - twisted and bent. He had several cuts running down his back, where his shirt had been torn in half from the ferocity of the beating. His face was bruised, and there was blood coming out of his mouth. A small object nearby caught Barbara's attention, and she realized it was one of Wally's teeth. His eyes were closed, and so were Dick's.

"Wally! Dick!" Barbara cried as her voice gained strength. "Wake up!"

"Barb! Get away from them! The Joker might hurt you too!"

"SHUT UP BETTE! Wally, Dick, please wake up, please!"

Barbara felt like she was going to cry again as Dick's unswollen eye opened. "Barb..."

"It's okay, Dick," Barbara whispered, taking Dick's hand in her own.

Dick suddenly realized who was covering his body. "WALLY!" Dick screamed, sitting up. That wasn't a good idea - Wally slid off and landed on the floor, and he moaned in pain.

"Ow..."

"Wally!" Dick looked over Wally's injuries, and his heart beat wildly in his chest.

_How could Wally let himself get so hurt?_

Dick began to sob, and he hugged his brothers body. His sobs became worse when Wally didn't respond. "WALLY! WALLY, PLEASE WAKE UP! WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER, PLEASE! NOOOOO!"

Dick continued to cry, and Barbara's heart broke at the sight. She also felt it twist in fear as Wally still didn't wake up.

_Oh please God, let Wally wake up. Let someone save us! _the little redheaded girl thought, clasping her hands. The rest of the children did not look over at them, as they were all still too terrified to even move.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mistah J, we got these brats right where we want them, don't we?" Harley Quinn crooned happily, scrubbing the blood of the Wayne brothers off the crowbar with a rag.<p>

"You are absolutely correct, Harley," Joker's smile was filled with madness, and joy. "Oh, the cash we will be rolling! Clean the blood off quickly, I don't want to waste time getting the other brats ready for Picture Day!"

"Right-O, baby!" Harley smiled, scrubbing harder.

Neither of them heard the noises coming from the ceiling - the noises that sounded like footsteps.

The footsteps came to rest above the grate directly above Harley's head.

She didn't hear the voices coming from the people above the grate either.

"Their right under us,"

"I always thought Harley was a bit of an ugly wench,"

"Too true, honey, too true,"

"Even I can't disagree,"

"A joke? From the _Batman_?...This is worse then I thought,"

"Quiet Kane. Think you can handle these two?"

"Yes sir,"

"Thought you only called me that,"

"Only in bed, baby,"

"Really? Now?"

"Sorry,"

"You provide a distraction for Harley and the Joker. The Question and myself will find the children,"

"The blueprints for this place suggests that the best place to hold such a large number of children would be the main entrance room,"

"The giant cave we couldn't get into through the front door?"

"Yes, now-"

"How did we get into the mountain with all the entrances sealed? I don't think I was paying attention then,"

"Just go!"

"Righty, Batman,"

The grate was knocked out of it's place by a powerful kick. It landed on the floor with a loud clatter, causing Harley to scream in shock.

"What the-" Joker cried, before a figure jumped through the hole the grate left behind and landed in between the two clowns.

"Hey bitch," Batwoman smirked, before punching Joker in the nose. He flew back into the wall with a hard thud, before sinking down to his knees.

"MISTAH J!" Harley screamed. Her face became enraged, and she lunged at Batwoman. She easily dodged the attack, and Batwoman smirked as Harley tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.

"Well, this is too easy," Batwoman said.

Harley flipped over, and Batwoman paused when she noticed Harley was clutching a bright pink Uzi. "That's what you think!" Harley yelled, her face twisted in anger.

"...The hell is with a pink Uzi?"

Batwoman threw herself over the kitchen counter as Harley fired off a series of high-speed bullets, dotting the wall and floor with bulletholes. The female Bat crouched underneath and listened for the noise of the bullets carefully - and when she heard Harley firing blindly about a foot away from her, she lept up and tossed two blood-red Batarangs at the clown girl.

"Ow!" Harley cried as the batarangs exploded against her exposed shoulder and face. She dropped the Uzi to the floor, and Batwoman took the oppurtunity and somersaulted over the counter, connecting the soles of her boots to Harley's chest.

"Oof!" Batwoman landed on her feet as Harley was knocked back a couple feet. She recovered quickly though and came at Batwoman with a yell.

Batwoman dodged Harley's jabs and attempted blows, landing punches to her face and stomach. She could see Harley was getting mad - and fast.

"YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE WRONG GIRL, BAT SLUT!" Harley yelled. "PUDDIN', LET'S GET THIS BITCH!"

Silence.

"Puddin?" Harley asked, turning her head.

The Joker was gone.

Batwoman laughed at Harley's devestated expression. "I'd tell you to get a new man...but honestly I don't think you have many options,"

Then Batwoman kicked Harley upside the chin. As she distracted by Joker's vanishing act, she didn't have a chance. She fell to the ground, thoroughly knocked out. Batwoman took a moment to smile smugly at the unconcious groupie on the floor. Then she remembered something very important.

"Oh crap. Where'd the Joker go?"

* * *

><p>Batman's heart pounded as he ran down the halls of Mt. Justice, the Question following close behind him. He remembered the halls, how he and Clark used to meet in this very one to discuss the other League members. How Flash would get lost in the caves...constantly. Once Wonder Woman had dragged him to a New Years Eve party at Mt. Justice, where he had been forced to endure Hawkman and Hawkwoman's <em>unique <em>karoake duet interpretation of "Wanna Be Startin' Something".

Mt. Justice was no happy place today. If this was the only way the universe could get Batman back into the mountain...

The place should be destroyed.

"We're coming up on it!" Question said as the pair turned a hallway.

Batman nodded - he did not remind Question that he knew where they were going. The only thing on his mind was that Dick and Wally were safe.

And to think, yesterday had been Wally's birthday. The birthday he had missed.

He knew that something bad could happen to his sons one day. He just never thought about it. He wished he did. He wished he had told Dick and Wally the truth.

He wished that he had come to Wally's party.

He wished he could've given Wally his birthday present.

He wished he had listend to Alfred.

He wished he killed the Joker at one of the many times he had the chance, so this never would've happened to his boys.

Bruce would regret that thought later.

Now, though?

Batman wanted blood.

"Shit!" the Question cried. Batman returned from his thoughts and stopped - the large gate-like door that led to the large entrance cavern, the place where Joker most likely was keeping the children, was right in front of him - and shut.

"You got a Bat-Bomb on you?" Question asked, brushing her fair behind her no-face.

In less then a second, Batman had placed a black and blue round object on the wall of the gate.

"Of course,"

Batman grabbed Question and wrapped his cape around them.

_BOOM!_

"There was no need to get all macho on me, Bats," Question muttered, waving her hand through the smoke.

Batman was not listening - instead, he charged through the smoke and through the large hole made in the gate, stepping underneath it.

His eyes were might by the sight of children, huddled together in groups. They all saw him, and their faces changed from fear to joy.

"It's Batman!"

"We're saved!"

"Yeah!"

"BATMAN!"

"Help us please!"

"Calm down children," Batman commanded in a calm voice. Most of the children all stood up and rushed for him, grabbing onto his body. "Question, the code for the main entrance is 5394401259. Get them out of here,"

"Right Batman," Question answered. She began to gather the kids. "Come on guys, let's get out of here,"

Batman looked around the room - his eyes were desperately searching, praying they were okay.

He saw them.

His fists tightened with shock, horror, disgust, fear, and rage. It was a miracle that he didn't cry out, or lose face.

Dick and Wally...

His _sons._

They looked...horrible. The bloodlust for Joker's head rose tremendously.

"Mr. Batman!"

Batman looked down and saw Jim's daughter Barbara. She looked up at him and pointed over to the boys. "Please, help my friend Wally! He's hurt really bad!"

Batman didn't answer her. Instead, he walked over to his sons.

Dick looked up at him. Batman's eyes widened at the sight of Dick's swollen eye, and his bloody lip.

"B-Batman?" Dick whispered.

"Yes," Batman answered softly. He became aware that his hand was shaking, and he used every fiber of his strength to stop it.

Dick stood up, and Batman felt sick as he saw him wobble, and _oh God Wally._ Then Dick rushed forward and hugged him. Batman froze - he longed to put his arms around Dick, hug him back, make sure he was alright but he knew he couldn't, not now.

"I knew you would come," Dick's voice was so soft he barely heard him.

Batman pulled himself together and kneeled down. He looked over Wally, choking back his anguish at seeing the little red haired boy looking so beaten. _Is this what he looked like...after his father? Oh Wally._

"He won't wake up," Dick cried, kneeling next to him.

Batman's mind instantly began to panic, and Batman reached over and put his fingers against Wally's neck. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse.

"He's alive," Batman said. "His pulse is strong,"

"Thank you God," Barbara whispered behind him.

_Yes, that's right Barbara._

"He was protectin' me," Dick said, placing his hand on Wally's arm. "He was covering me...so the Joker couldn't hurt me as much,"

Batman felt a wave of pride for Wally settle into his heart.

"Come on," he said. "You need to go with Question,"

"Bats!" the fore-mentioned women called over to him. "I got the door open! I can see the police down below!"

"Let's go," Batman gently picked Wally up in his arms. He felt so small, and Batman didn't want to let him go...but the Joker still had to be dealt with.

"We getting out?" Dick asked, following Batman as he walked.

"Yes," Batman answered. "You all will go with Question, she'll take you to a safe place,"

"What about you?" Barbara asked.

"I'm staying," Batman said. "The Joker still needs to be taken care of,"

Suddenly, he felt Wally squirm in his arms.

"Wally!" Dick cried, leaping up and trying to get a look at his brother.

Wally shifted, and he let out a soft groan. Slowly, his eyes fluttered, and then cracked open. Wally was looking right up into Batman's face. The little boy instantly registered that he was looking up at Batman, and he remembered the Joker hitting him and protecting Dick from him-

But Wally was looking right into Batman's eyes. He could see them through the cowl - he could see their color, their look of worry...

And he saw they looked familiar.

In a strained voice, raw from screaming, Wally asked Batman, "...B...Bruce?"

Batman's eyes widened.

A slam rang throughout the cavern.

"Well, lookit what we got! The big bad BAT has come to PLAY!"

"AAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that wasn't too crappy of a chapter. I tried writing the fight between Batwoman and Harley to be something really cool, but I kept hating what I wrote and erasing it, and I just decided to keep whatever I wrote next.**

**But ooh, Joker vs Batman coming up, and I'll try to make that fight cool. I've never been good at writing fights.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Their what made this chapter possible.**

**Also, to celebrate, I have a special contest:**

**Whoever gives me the correct answer as to what the main entrance code Batman used means, and that person will get to design Wally's future Falcon costume!**

**Contest ends on August 31st. Good luck!**

**Signed, Double RJ**


	18. Chapter 18: Batman Vs Joker

**A/N: Wow, looking at reviews I'm wondering why I expected someone to get my challenge right off the bat. I've decided to give everyone until I add the next chapter to try and figure it out.**

**So, here's a hint:**

**The numbers in the code may or may not be one or more DATES.**

**Two more days, and the first person to answer correctly gets to design Falcon's costume!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SONS OF WAYNE<strong>

**CHAPTER 18**

Batman's head whipped around as Barbara Gordon screamed. His eyes narrowed as the Joker entered the room, hideous smile still plastered on his face.

The Joker.

When the Batman had first encountered the dispicable clown, he was not even a clown. He was a nameless goon for some petty criminal. Batman remembered that night. He was in the chemical factory, fighting off the hired help for a man who was making a living shipping around the very chemicals in the factory.

He was up on a rafter, punching, kicking, dodging bullets and throwing Batarangs. The goons were nothing to him then - they were the same as usual. Big, muscular, mean and dumb was the normal expectations of these kinds of men.

But one stuck out for a few moments.

One of the goons was smaller than the rest. Skinnier. His face was shadowed by the hat he wore, but Batman saw the smile. The man might've been insane, or just full of adrenaline, but it was that smile that stood out to Batman for the smallest of moments.

He was the only goon smiling.

The next moment, the smiling goon was no longer there. A punch to the face from Batman had unexpected consequences - the goon was knocked over the side of the rafter, right over an open vat of chemicals.

Batman assumed the man had died, as his body sunk into the burning liquid. He only had a moment to regret the unintended murder, as the goons kept coming.

Later though, he would remember that strange smile. Batman had no idea that smile would haunt him for years and years to come.

And now, Batman wanted to rip off that smile, grind it into the ground and burn it so it will never be seen again.

The Joker had gone too far.

He always went too far, but this time he made one. Big. Mistake.

_No one lays a hand on MY BOYS._

* * *

><p>Wally's body hurt all over. When the Joker came at him and Dick, his mind had only one thought.<p>

_Protect his little brother._

So Wally threw himself over Dick, and no matter how many times the Joker whipped his back, his face, and his legs with that crowbar, Wally would not let him hurt Dick.

He had blacked out almost immediately after the Joker finished beating him. The next thing he knew, Wally was waking up in the arms of Batman.

At first, Wally was disoriented. The pain hit him first, and his eyes were unclear. But then the eight year old remembered everything, rushing back to him like a high speed truck.

_Batman came! He's gonna save us! Just like Dick said!_

But then Wally looked right into Batman's eyes. He recognized them, even through the white irises of the cowl's lenses. They were eyes filled with concern and worry. The kind Wally had seen just a few weeks ago, when he scraped his knee on the side of the Wayne manor pool.

They were the eyes of his adoptive father.

Bruce...was Batman?

"So, what's with the extra hands Bats?" the Joker cried, walking slowly into the room. "Did poor little Batsy Watsy realize he can't handle the big scary monsters on his own?"

Batman's face was steeled as he looked at the Joker. His hold on Wally tightened, and he felt Dick grab his leg in fear.

"I am going to give you," Batman spoke, and even the children in the room could hear the anger in his voice. "One chance to surrender Joker,"

The Joker burst into crazy giggles. "Oh, come on Batman! I was just getting started!" he cried, whipping out two switchblades from his pockets. The Joker twirled them in his hands before tossing them directly at the Dark Knight.

Batman made his decision fast. In a move so fast the Flash would've been amazed, Batman scooped Dick up along with Wally and dove to the floor, rolling out of the way. Joker's switchblades whipped past the spot they had been standing and imbedded themselves into the cave wall with a _THWAP._

He looked up and could see the Question had managed to get all the other children, including Barbara and the boy with the cut on his forhead, outside.

"QUICK! TAKE THESE BOYS!" Batman yelled, gently placing Wally on the ground.

"Wait-" Wally moaned weakly. His hand reached up. "Bruce," he whispered, quieter then before. Only Batman and Dick heard him.

Dick's face changed to surprise at Wally's words. "What Wally?" Dick asked.

_Bruce..._the six year old boy was confused. Was Wally wishing Bruce was here? They both did, he knew that. Dick looked at Batman, confused.

Batman, meanwhile, could only look down at his son distraughtfully. More then once over the course of this awful day, Batman wondered if the reason his sons were kidnapped and brought such pain was because he had purposefully avoided telling them the truth. The truth that he was not just Bruce Wayne, but the Dark Knight of Gotham City. The Batman had created the Joker, and now his sons were suffering because of him.

He swore he would tell them the truth if (_not if - WHEN_) he rescued them. Now it looked like he did not need to.

Wally had seen his eyes. No matter how hard he became in the suit, and how much he kept his face clear of emotion...there was no way he could hide the love and worry he was feeling for his two boys right now. Wally had seen it.

"Bruce," Wally repeated, his voice quieter as the little redhead tried to sit up, reaching out for Batman with tears in his eyes.

Batman quickly gripped Wally's hand in his own, holding it tight.

"I'll be back Wally," Batman whispered.

No, not Batman. "I'll be back, Wally, for you too Dick," Bruce repeated.

Dick's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. That was not the voice of Batman he heard. "B-Bruce?"

"Ah, what a touching display. BORING!"

"OOF!" Batman was knocked away, his hand becoming violently ripped from Wally's. He landed on the ground.

"BATMAN!" Dick yelled. Wally was crying in pain, clutching his arm.

"Hee hee hee,"

Dick looked up and saw the Joker standing over them. The clown grinned. "You boys want to play some more?"

"**GET AWAY FROM THEM!**"

Dick gasped as Batman slammed into Joker, and the two of them rolled away from him and his brother.

"Come on boys," the Question appeared. She spoke gently, but placed her hands in a firm grip on their shoulders. "I need to get you out of here, kapeesh?"

"NO!" Dick screamed. His eyes focused on Batman and Joker, who were now brawling. Batman punched Joker in the face and made a grab for him. Joker dodged the grab quickly and kneed Batman in the gut, cackling. Batman doubled over for a moment before dropping down and swiping Joker's feet out from under him. Joker hit his back, but gave Batman no time to knock him out and rolled backwards over the floor. He stood back up and pulled a third switchblade out of his jacket pocket. Laughing, the mad clown rushed at Batman.

To Dick and Wally's horror, the knife went straight through Batman's kevlar and was planted deep into his shoulder.

"Argh!" Batman cried, not expecting the knife to make contact.

"NO!" Wally and Dick yelled. Despite being so injured, Wally tried to stand up. Question knew the boys wanted to rush to Batman and try to help in any way they could...but that wouldn't be good at all.

"He'll be fine - we need to escape!" Question ordered. With that, she grasped both boys, making sure to be careful with Wally, and hoisted them into her arms.

"WAIT! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM! BATMAN!" Wally yelled, crying.

"LET GO, WIERD FACELESS LADY!" Dick cried, hitting Question on the shoulder.

_I'm an expert martial arts artist, an ace detective, and one of the top police officers in the state...and I'm reduced to babysitting on the sidelines. I'll need to spend a week stalking those Illuminati bastards just to get my head out of this, _Question thought. Inside, her heart broke hearing the two boys cry for Batman. She briefly looked back in time to see Batman give Joker a solid punch to the side of the head.

_Yeesh, he's getting rough. Better amscray._

"USE THE SAME CODE TO SHUT THE DOOR!" Batman yelled over his shoulder as the fight with Joker continued.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that with two civs in my hands, man?" Question muttered.

She quickly got Dick and Wally outside the door. Setting them down roughly (she was in a hurry!), Question ran back to the door.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT BRU-"

"STOP!"

Question stuck her leg up, catching the running Dick as he tried to run back inside.

"Ow!" Dick cried, falling over. The code put in, Question picked him up and ran him over to Wally. The two boys began to cry as the door to Mt. Justice shut, leaving Batman and the Joker stuck inside.

"You mean no-face lady!" Dick yelled.

"Oddly enough, you're not the first person who's said stuff along those lines kid," Question said. _Where the hell is Kate?_ she thought.

"What about Br-Batman?" Question heard Wally ask. Her face softened (at least I think it did, says the author), and she walked over to him.

"I'm sure Batman will be fine," Question said. "But for now, we need to get out of here,"

Wally and Dick exchanged a silent look. The Question had caught Wally's slip - that he was about to say Bruce's name. "You're father will be fine,"

The two boys didn't respond. Instead, they hugged each other.

"I can't believe Bruce is Batman," Dick said after a moment.

"This explains a lot," Wally nodded.

The Question shook her head, and she guided the two boys towards the rest of the children, who were huddled around a tree. "Come on children. Let's get you home,"

* * *

><p>"HA HA HA HA HA!"<p>

"Quiet, Joker!" Batman said through gritted teeth. His wounded shoulder was seeping blood down his batsuit, but he had learned long ago how to ignore pain in the midst of battle.

Right now he could only see the Joker's face, and how quickly it would become a bloody, broken mess.

"Isn't this a cool toy, Batman?" Joker asked, twirling the knife stained with Batman's blood. "I got it made all special from that Calculator person. Course I told him I would kill his twins if he didn't - then I killed him! Ha ha ha! Ooh, aren't I a stinker?"

The Joker lifted the knife to his jaw and ran his mouth over it, licking the blood off it.

The sight revolted Batman - that seemed a little too nuts even for the Joker.

"I can't wait to see you all cut up! I'll wrap you up and give you to Harley for Christmas!" Joker crowed. Batman had enough of this, and he charged. He caught the Joker's head with three rapid punches, and a kick to the stomach.

The Joker hit the ground, but he jumped back up quickly and slashed at Batman with the Kevlar-cutting knife.

Batman grunted as he stepped back to dodge the knife. The Dark Knight had enough of Joker for tonight. Hell, he had had enough of Joker for a lifetime.

With a quick kick, the knife flew out of Joker's hands. His arm shot out, and he grabbed Joker by the cuff of his shirt. Pulling him close enough that they were face to face, Batman glared into the Joker's dancing eyes.

"This is over, Joker," Batman said, pulling back his fist.

"Yessitis!" the Joker laughed. Out of nowhere, Batman heard a BOOM.

He jumped back, letting Joker go. As the clown laughed, Batman grabbed the air mask from his utility belt and held it to his face, as the Joker Venom seeped out of a small smiley-face shaped bomb, expanding like an ominous thunderstorm.

"You gotta love it, right Bats! HA HA HA HA!" the Joker howled, holding his chest as he laughed mirthilessly.

"Computer - Activate Air Vaccum Defense!" Batman shouted.

"Activating,"

The Joker froze as several vents suddenly opened, and the Joker gas was sucked away in almost an instant.

Then Batman rushed forward and uppercutted him. The Joker fell to the floor, unconcious.

Batman breathed heavily, letting his oxygen mask drop. Right now he was glad he gave Question the code to open the doors. It also activated the cave computer, which hadn't been used in a long time.

He collapsed onto his knees. He could only rest a moment.

Then he had to get Joker to police custody. Even though he wanted to rip him limb from limb.

But more importantly...

He had to see Dick and Wally. They had...so many things to talk about.

One of the gates leading to the cave tunnels opened.

"Delivery!" Batwoman called, walking in and dragging a moaning Harley Quinn behind her. "What I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought this chapter got a bit sappy, but I hope you all liked it! I'm taking an Introduction To Writing Fiction class at school, and I'm trying to incorporate what I'm learning into my writing.**

**Hopefully I'll have a winner for the contest by the time I finish the next chapter. Remember, whoever guesses correctly as to what the numbers for the door code mean gets to design Falcon's costume!**

**Adios!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth

**A/N: Again, congratulations to Lillianna Rider, the contest winner! If anyone wants to see what her design for Falcon's costume looked like, she posted it on her Facebook page. It is so awesome, so a million thank yous to Lillianna Rider!**

**Also, this chapter contains scenes depicting a lesbian relationship. If this kind of thing offends you, too freaking bad. Any flames will be UNWELCOMED.**

**On a similar note, I have recently learned that as part of the New 52, Alan Scott a.k.a. Green Lantern # 1 has been reintroduced as a young gay man. I got to give DC props for being brave enough to make that kind of change to a character that has been heterosexual since 1940.**

**Now, on with the story! Sorry it's a little late. But college sucks!**

* * *

><p><strong>SONS OF WAYNE<strong>

**CHAPTER 19**

"MOMMY!"

"DADDY!"

"MOM! DAD!"

"OH, TOMMY, YOU'RE SAFE!"

"THANK GOD, ALISON! JENNA!"

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY!"

The Question leaned against the brick wall of the Gotham City Police Station, and watched as all the children who had been kidnapped by the Joker were reunited with their families.

Before she joined Batman in breaking into Mt. Justice, the Question had phoned Comissioner Gordon on the phone, telling him to wait and that she would have the kids back soon. It had been tough to convince him - the Question was not as...shall we say, well known as Batman.

But at least she delivered on her promise, getting the kids out of Happy Harbor through the same Zeta tube she had used, taking them straight to Gotham and into the waiting arms of the Gotham police force. Renee smiled behind her faceless mask as Jim Gordon hugged little Barbara close to him.

"Um...miss No Face Lady?"

Question looked down at two little boys, who appeared to be identical twins.

"Are Dick and Wally going to be okay?" one of the boys asked. The other boy just stared at her with wide eyes.

Question tilted her head to the left. There were two ambulances preparing to leave. One contained the boy who had gotten his forhead cut by the Joker's crowbar. The other one held Dick and Wally Grayson, to be rushed to the nearest hospital.

"You can certainly bet on it, boys," Question said.

"Also...why don't you have a face?"

"..."

"BOYS!"

"Thank you Lord," Question muttered as the twins ran back to their parents. She watched the ambulances close their doors, and begin to drive off.

"Where the hell is Montoya?! I swear it's like she's never actually doing her job!" a police officer suddenly cried, close enough for several people to hear him. He was directing the question to Gordon.

_And that's my cue_, Question thought. She stood up from the wall, put her hands in the pockets of her trenchcoat, and ducked into the alley behind the station. She knew she wouldn't be missed.

The Question walked through several different alleys, before coming out onto a random street in Gotham.

"The kids all good?"

Question didn't look, but she could hear Batwoman descend from the rooftop and land on the sidewalk right at her side.

"Yeah," Question replied. "They'll be shaken up...but it's over for them now,"

Batwoman nodded. "Batman radioed Flash to race over and take Joker and Quinn to Arkham,"

"Did he have somewhere to be or something?" Question asked. Both women knew the answer to that question. Question looked over at Batwoman, and she noticed Batwoman had a small cut on her face.

"Looks like you got nipped, baby," Question said, brushing the cut with her gloved hand. Batwoman shivered at the touch.

"How about you?" Batwoman asked.

"I'm good," Question replied. She quickly closed the distance between herself and Batwoman, their lips connecting in a soft, but passionate kiss.

"Hmm...kissing is always so wierd when you've got that get up on," Batwoman mused, smiling at Question.

"Can't help it Kate," Question said. "It's hard to resist you in _that _get up,"

"Wanna go patrol?"

"How about coffee?"

"Alright,"

* * *

><p>Dick scratched at his arm. The ride in the ambulance had been scary. For the briefest of moments, Dick had remembered the ambulance that had come to the circus, too late...<p>

But then Wally's hand found Dick's own, and he squeezed his brother's palm. They would be okay.

The hospital wasn't as bad. The nurses and doctors were very nice. When the names "Richard Grayson-Wayne" and "Wally Grayson-Wayne" had been announced, one doctor pushed their way to the front.

"Oh my," Dr. Leslie Thompkins gasped, looking over Wally's injuries. "Let's get you boys fixed up, shall we?"

Dick was wrapped up by another nurse while Leslie rushed Wally to surgery. "Don't worry buddy," the nurse said to Dick. "Dr. Leslie is going to fix all your brothers ouchies, and he'll be good as new,"

"I know," Dick muttered. He knew Dr. Leslie would be able to help Wally with his pain. Bruce had been taking Wally and Dick to Leslie for whatever ailments they suffered ever since he adopted them. Leslie was a very nice old woman, and Bruce had told the boys that she was a friend of his parents.

_I wonder if she knows Bruce is Batman? _Dick wondered, swinging his legs on the waiting room chair. He sat outside the room where Leslie had taken Wally, ordered to wait until she decided it was okay to come in.

_Why wouldn't it be okay! He's my brother! _Dick thought as he pouted.

He continued to wait, and Dick's mind began to drift. When Wally had called Batman "Bruce" back at that place where Joker had taken them, Dick was so confused. Then Batman spoke in the same voice as Bruce, and it become suddenly clear.

Bruce was _Batman._

Batman! The Dark Knight! The Caped Crusader! Protecter of all that is good in Gotham City! And he was his adopted father!

_My dad is Batman! _Dick burst into a smile at the thought.

Then, he frowned in worry. _Oh no! What if me and Wally aren't supposed to know? Will he erase our memories? I saw that on Butt Ugly Martians, the crazy Martian hunter always got his memory erased in that show! Bruce wouldn't do that to us would he?_

"Richard?"

Dick looked up at the sound of his name. Leslie was standing in the doorway, smiling down at him. "You can come in now. Wally's asleep, so you have to be quiet, okay?"

Dick nodded, and lept from his seat and trotted after Leslie.

Wally was lying in the hospital bed. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, covering most of his wild orange hair. His face and exposed skin looked bruised, but it didn't appear to be as bad as right after the Joker had beaten him. His right arm was in a cast, and he was shirtless with many other bandages placed on his chest and back.

"We gave him some painkillers, but he'll still be a little sore-" Leslie paused as she saw Dick's blue eyes were filled with confusion. She laughed. "Wally's going to be fine. I'm going to sit with you boys until Bruce gets here, okay?"

"O.K.," Dick said. He pulled up a chair right next to Wally's bed and sat down. He kept his eyes on Wally, and didn't move except to scratch at his bandages a few times.

Leslie sat in another chair, looking through the paperwork for the two boys. Every few minutes, she would look up at them and sigh. The thought of Bruce's sons being in such danger had nearly devestated her when she had heard the news. She remembered her days in medical school alongside Bruce's father Thomas, how she had a little crush on him but quickly got over it when he met Martha. Her nostalgia continued, as Leslie remembered Thomas and Martha's wedding, how she delivered their son Bruce into the world. Holding Bruce along with Alfred as Thomas and Martha were buried. Leslie always kept an eye on Bruce through his life, and it wasn't surprising that Bruce easily trusted her with his secret.

Twenty minutes passed, before Leslie heard Wally begin to groan and shift around in bed. Dick jumped to alertness and poked Wally in an uninjured spot on his shoulder. "Wally?"

"Richard, don't poke the patient!"

Wally's eyes opened, and he looked around at Dick and Leslie. "Hi, Dr. Thompkins," Wally said politely, waving his hand and wincing.

"Hello Wally," Leslie said, coming up beside the bed. She gently cupped his head in her hand. "You've got a broken arm, child, and a lot of cuts that we had to bandage up,"

"Where's Bruce?" Wally asked, looking around.

Leslie frowned. "He should be here-"

She stopped talking as she heard the sound of quick footsteps. Then, Bruce Wayne appeared in the door to Wally's hospital room.

Dick and Wally both instantly smiled. "BRUCE!" they cried.

"Dick, Wally," Bruce said. He entered the room slowly, before falling to his knees and hugging Dick tight.

"I'll leave you all alone," Leslie said quietly, exiting the room and shutting the door behind her. She knew their reunion had to be in private.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Dick," Bruce said, hugging Dick to him. How much he had longed to hug Dick back at Mt. Justice, to hold Wally and keep them safe.<p>

"Bruce," Wally reached out for him, and Bruce released one arm from Dick and grasped his hand.

The gesture made Wally remember. He let go of Bruce's hand and sat up. "Bruce...are you really Batman?" he asked uncertainly.

Bruce's breath caught. Somehow, he hoped they wouldn't remember. But he could see that both Wally and Dick were waiting for an answer. He sighed. _Looks like you got your wish after all, Alfred, _Bruce thought sarcastically.

"Yes," Bruce sighed. "Yes, I am,"

A stunned silence fill the room.

"H-How?" Dick asked, his little voice strained with shock.

"I became Batman when I turned twenty years old," Bruce explained. "I swore to myself I would protect Gotham and everyone who was good in it...so no one ended up like my parents,"

He winced as he spoke this out loud. Dick and Wally's eyes widened further, if that was possible.

"So, you're a superhero?" Wally asked.

"Yes," Bruce gave his adopted son a soft smile.

"...Is that why you adopted us?"

Bruce and Wally both turned to look at Dick. "What do you mean, Dick?" Bruce asked.

"You were there," Dick was looking off, and had a thoughtful expression on his face. "You were there...as Batman...when Mommy and Daddy died. You were there, and we met you as Batman," Dick looked up at Bruce, as if he suddenly understood something. "That's why you adopted us. Because we reminded you of you,"

Bruce was stunned, even more so because it was a six year old who had reached this kind of conclusion.

"Wow, you're smart Dick," Wally said, amazed.

"You're right Dick," Bruce said. "That is why...and I will never regret it as long as I live," Sighing, he hugged both his boys again, staying careful about Wally's injuries. "I'm sorry I never told you before. I was worried you would become fearful for me...or you wouldn't be able to keep my secret," he added a little shamefully.

"What?" Wally asked. "We would never tell anyone! Me and Dick never told anyone about Uncle Ollie being Green Arrow!"

Bruce literally did a double-take as he registered Wally's words. "You-you two KNOW about Ollie?"

"Yeah, I saw him as Green Arrow when we visited Star City!" Dick chirped, smiling proudly.

_Ollie, I always knew you lacked discretion, _Bruce thought.

Then he realized that Dick and Wally had been keeping that kind of secret for _months_. He could tell by looking at their faces that they really had not spilled to anyone the secret identity of Green Arrow.

Alfred was right. The boys could keep a secret.

"Well, you two are a lot smarter then I give you credit for," Bruce said with a smile. "But now I want you boys to promise me that YOU will not tell anyone my secret,"

"No way!" Wally shook his head.

"Pinkie swear!" Dick said, holding out his pinkie. Wally did the same, and they watched Bruce expectantly.

Bruce laughed, and he held out his pinkie. The three interlocked them. "I swear!" Dick and Wally said simultaneously.

"Good," Bruce said. "Now, let me see about getting you boys home,"

"I think it's so cool that you're a superhero, Daddy," Dick said, wrapping his arms around Bruce's torso.

Bruce froze.

"What, Dick?" he asked quietly.

Dick looked up. "...Is...Is it okay if I call you Dad now?" he asked.

To his shock, Bruce felt tears begin to appear in his eyes. Blinking them back, Bruce hugged Dick. "That's more then okay, Dick," he said, chocking back a joyful laugh.

"Okay!" Dick giggled. He hugged Bruce harder. "I love you Dad,"

"Can I call you Dad too?" Wally asked. "I don't think my real Daddy was supposed to be my Dad - you were!"

Bruce felt his heart lift up higher then it had been in a long time. "Of course, Wally,"

Wally smiled, and he got up on his knees and hugged Bruce's arm. "I love you too Dad!"

"I love you too boys,"

Leslie watched from the window, and she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Ma Hunkel's Delicious 24-Hour Diner," a very tired looking waitress (who couldn't believe she had a shift at 3 in the morning) walked up to greet her latest customers. "Can I...take your order?" Her voice shifted from tired to stunned as she got a good look at the two people in the booth.<p>

Batwoman grinned up at the waitress, crossing her legs in her tight red and black Batsuit. "I'll have a cheeseburger!" she said.

The Question looked over the menu a minute more, and then raised her head - the waitress squeaked in fear at the sight of the faceless woman. "I'll have a ham sandwich, but please bring me each piece of the sandwich individually,"

"Again, honey?" Batwoman asked.

"I need to be able to distinguish which parts are safe to eat and not implanted with tracing chips," the Question replied, completely serious. She looked down at the woman's shoes. "I would suggest removing your aglets, miss...it would be for your own good,"

"R-Right," the waitress said, hurrying away.

Gotham was full of wierdo's.

* * *

><p>After that night, things seemed to go back to semi-normal. Alfred was overjoyed that Dick and Wally were home and safe. Roy, who had seen the news, had all but dragged Ollie to the nearest Zeta beam to check on his honorary little brothers.<p>

It was also better now that Dick and Wally knew Bruce's secret. Wally was completely understanding now about why Bruce had missed his birthday party.

When he got home, Bruce was finally able to give Wally his present. The look of joy on his face when he opened the box to find a chemistry set had been priceless.

"How did you know?" Wally asked, hugging Bruce one-armed and uttering repeated thank-you's.

"You wouldn't shut up about it for four weeks," Dick quipped.

Soon, three months had passed since the incident. Wally and Dick eventually healed, and Wayne Manor was at peace.

Until Bruce came home to find Dick and Wally waiting in the BatCave.

"Dad, we want to be your partners,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooh, it's done! Feels a bit rushed at the end, but I was trying to get this done before midnight. The next chapter will be the evolution of Robin and Falcon, at last! After that will follow a few chapters that show Dick and Wally meeting each member of the Justice League...including Flash. SUSPENSE! Also, look forward to Speedy!**

**I haven't decided if I want to incorporate Roy's future clone status into my story, but luckily I won't have to get into that for A VERY LONG TIME.**

**Anyway, thank you everyone who is keeping up with this story. You're reviews mean so much to me!**

**Next chapter will be up, hopefully, by Friday. Adios!**


	20. Chapter 20: Two Years To The Day

**A/N: First, in case anyone was worried, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

**Also, because so many people have been asking:**

**YES. I AM GOING TO STILL GIVE WALLY SUPERSPEED.**

**Come on, one does not simply write Wally West without superspeed! THAT IS PURE MADNESS.**

**However, that does not mean Wally is going to become a speedster BEFORE becoming a superhero. You'll just have to read to figure out what I mean.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>SONS OF WAYE<strong>

**CHAPTER 20**

"What?" Batman asked. He was tired - he spent the past two days tracking Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze, who had teamed up out of nowhere. As if they thought it would be a good idea to mix _plants _and _ice_. Batman ended up having to restrain Ivy from killing Freeze for accidently freezing one little daffodil.

And so, he was tired. So tired, it took him a minute to get his bearings together, as he did not expect Wally and Dick to be in the Bat-Cave.

"He said," Dick said, taking over for Wally. He was still very short, but Batman noticed he was standing taller than usual. Both boys looked determined. "That we want to become your partners,"

The gears began to move again in Batman's mind, as he thought over the request. _Partners? What on Earth do they mean by-_

Cue the light switch.

"_WHAT?"_

Wally winced at Batman's shout. Then he shook it off. He and Dick had both figured out for themselves this was probably how Bruce was going to react.

"Do you not know how we mean partners?" Dick asked. "I mean, I guess we could say we want to be your sidekicks, but me and Wally both decided we don't really like that word,"

Wally rolled his eyes. He did anyway. Dick was just blissfully innocenct as usual.

_Sidekicks?! _The word sounded so strange in Batman's eyes.

Just the night before he had been discussing with Green Arrow how young Roy Harper kept whining about how Arrow was making him wait until he turned thirteen before getting into the crimefighting act.

And now his sons were asking the same thing. Batman's answer was almost automatic.

"NO,"

**THE END**

**A/N: JUST KIDDING!**

"No? Whattaya mean no?" Dick cried.

"I mean NO. And use proper grammer," Batman scolded. He walked past the boys, heading to his computer to put in the report about Ivy and Freeze...and dismiss this conversation as soon as possible.

"Dad!"

"At least hear us out,"

"No," Batman repeated, whipping around. "There is no chance I will allow either of you two to become my sidekicks,"

"Partners!"

"It doesn't matter," Batman said in a monotone. "This is the end of the discussion,"

"But Dad, we could do it!" Wally insisted. "Dick has all these moves from back at the circus, and he taught me and I'm almost as good as him!"

"Really, he is!" Dick agreed. "He actually won hide and seek last night!"

Wally allowed himself a moment to beam with pride. It was the first time it ever happened.

"And you could train us, so we'll be just as good as you!" Dick continued.

"Dick, Wally," Batman said. "Being a crime fighter is not fun and games. Espiecally in this city. You've seen people like Killer Croc, or Scarecrow, or Two-Face or Poison Ivy on the news,"

He didn't dare mention the Joker.

"Besides, you are too young," Batman pointed out.

"We may be young, but we know a lot of stuff!" Wally said.

"Remember the hide-and-seek Daddy," Dick said, waving his finger.

Batman sighed. "No. I'm not going to let you boys be my partners,"

"Well, if not now, then when? When we're older?" Wally asked.

"Never,"

Dick gasped. "Forever? That's too long!" he cried. "Can't you lower that number just a bit?" Wally pleaded, scrunching his fingers together to show "just a bit".

Batman gritted his teeth, beginning to lose his patience. "No,"

"But-"

"I said no,"

"Dad-"

"I said _no_,"

"Dad, if we-"

"NO,"

"Come on, you told use that Uncle Ollie wants to make Roy his partner, so why not-"

"DO YOU TWO NOT UNDERSTAND ME WHEN I SAY NO?"

Dick and Wally silenced immediately and looked at Bruce in utter shock. He had practically screamed those words, louder then they have ever heard him yell.

"DO EITHER OF YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED THREE MONTHS AGO?" Batman roared. "THIS KIND OF LIFE IS DANGEROUS! YOU ARE **NOT **GOING TO BE A PART OF IT! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"D-Dad-" Dick stuttered.

"NEITHER OF YOU CAN EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND THE DANGERS INVOLVED! GOTHAM IS FULL OF PSYCHOPATHS, PSYCHOPATHS I HAVE TO STOP! AND NOT JUST THE JOKER...AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU TWO HAVE TO FACE THAT! NEITHER OF YOU ARE EVEN TEN YEARS OLD YET!" Batman yelled. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I CAN'T LOST YOU BOTH AGAIN!"

Wally shook slightly, and he grasped at Dick's arm. This was the first time Bruce had truly yelled at him. He was being loud and he looked so angry and...

It reminded him of his real father.

Wally blinked as his eyes began to tear up. He knew that Bruce was _nothing _like his father...but the yelling, just like all the yelling he had heard before.

Batman's eyes widened, as he could instantly see what his yelling had done to Wally.

"Shit," Batman whispered, horrified at himself. Slowly, he sank down onto one knee, and removed the cowl. Batman had dissapeared, and now Bruce was back.

"I'm sorry Wally," Bruce said sincerely. Wally looked like he wanted to take a step back, and he hugged himself, and a teardrop escaped down his cheek. Bruce's heart broke, and he repeated "I'm sorry,".

He gently reached out to Wally. The boy tensed for only a moment, and then he jumped forward and hugged Bruce.

"I'm sorry Wally," Bruce said, rubbing Wally's back. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that,"

"But," he continued, gripping Dick's hand and pulling him over as well. "I-I can't let you both do this. I remember what you both looked like, back in that cave...I don't want to ever see either of you like that again. I can't let you...I'm sorry that I might have overreacted though. Just the very thought of you boys in that kind of world...It pushed me over the edge, very fast, and I'm sorry,"

"Why do you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, confused at Dick's sudden change in the conversation.

"I mean why do you go out as Batman and fight bad guys?" Dick asked. His blue eyes stared directly into Bruce's own. He didn't look much like a six-year old then.

"I..." Bruce paused. "It's my duty,"

"Why?" Dick asked, tilting his head. "Why _you_?"

"Becuase-" Bruce stopped talking again. He knew the answer inside, but for some reason...he didn't want to say it. Not to Dick and Wally, not now. He didn't have to anyway. Dick did it for him.

"It's for Grandma and Grandpa, right?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Bruce answered. "Yes. I wanted," How could he fit this into terms a child would understand (even though Dick was acting way beyond his years at the moment). "I wanted to make Gotham City...and the world, a place where...a place where a child would never have to worry about losing his parents,"

"We want to do that too," Dick said in a quiet tone.

Wally, still sniffling a little but looking braver, let go of Bruce and looked at him too. "A bad guy made us lose our parents too, Dad,"

"You know we can do a lot of things," Dick added. "We're kinda not so good as others, I guess, but we could get better!"

"We don't like the world when it's scary," Wally said. "How can we not want to be able to make it better?"

"Plus, how much danger would we be in?" Dick gave Bruce a cheeky smile. "Our Dad is the goshdarn Batman!"

"Dick!" Bruce said in surprise.

"Roy," Wally put in, as an explanation.

_Why do I let Harper hang out with them? _Bruce wondered to himself.

Dick and Wally kept looking at Bruce, their eyes filled with hope and expectation. But now that he was really looking, he could see something else. He saw boys who, although they were very young, had to deal with a lot. Dick had watched his parents die before his eyes, just like Bruce. Wally had too, only he had to go through it twice, as the first time his real mother and father laid a hand on him, they might as well have died to him. He saw boys who had seen all these horrible things, yet they still found life worth living. Even more, Bruce began to see a new kind of look in the eyes of his two sons: A look that said they saw the unfair parts of life, and they also wanted to stop them. They wanted to use the skills they had to protect people, and make the mission, the mission of bringing all those who cause innocent people to suffer to justice, a success.

He recognized it. He had seen it once, when he was a boy...in the mirror.

"You're still too young," Bruce finally said. Dick and Wally both visibly slumped in dejection. "If you two are really going to be my partners...it won't be now,"

Just like that, both boys were standing up straight and looking like they had just won the lottery.

"But listen closely," Bruce said before they could respond. "I have rules, and you both better listen up,"

The boys nodded, and Bruce took a deep breath. _What am I doing?_

Instead of answering himself, Bruce opened his eyes and directed his voice to Dick and Wally. "First, neither of you can question when you will actually begin crime fighting. It will be _MY _decision, and I will only decide when I am sure you are ready. That may be a few years, are you boys prepared to wait that long?"

Dick and Wally both nodded excitedly.

"Secondly, you're right - both of you need to be trained. In combat, and in using weapons. I am not going to be soft in training boys. I'm going to push you, because if I don't neither of you will be able to reach your full potential. You are also going to be trained in computer technology, and I expect you both to be constantly studying on all the people one might encounter - heroes, enemies, even people who are just civilians, but might be equally dangerous. It will be a lot of work, and it will be hard. Are you both prepared for that?"

Two more even more excited nods.

"Thirdly, I will not allow you two into the field if I can't be certain you both will be able to keep your secret identities a secret. Also, if you two do end up taking up costumes and names of your own and work alongside me, there is one thing that is very important. I will more likely then not be nice as Batman. If you're unable to handle that-" Here Bruce looked at Wally espiecally. "-Then it will be over. Understand?"

If they're heads moved with more excitement, they would fall off.

Bruce sighed. It looked like Dick and Wally really wanted this. "Fine. But remember - I decide when you're ready,"

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks<em>

Wally winced as he tripped yet again in the obstacle course that Bruce had set up for them.

"Again Wally!"

Wally nodded, and he stood up and ran to the beginning.

"Slowpoke!" Dick called as he continued through ahead of his brother, ducking under bars and leaping over a pit dug into the floor.

Suddenly, a bar came swinging at him out of nowhere. It knocked Dick in the stomach, and he fell with an "OOF!" to the ground.

Batman leaned over him with a look Dick had begun to call the "Bat-Glare", which was apparently a popular term. "Gloating has no place in training. You are here to improve, not show one another up,"

Dick nodded. "Right!" he said. Without being told, Dick ran back to the beginning of the obstacle course.

Batman mused over the boys for a moment. It may have only been two weeks, but the boys seemed determined. Their previous skills from performing at Haley's were actually proving to be of use.

But they were nowhere near ready. Still, their determination was not wavering, and for that Batman was actually a bit proud.

* * *

><p><em>1 month<em>

Batman watched as Dick and Wally sparred in the center of the Bat-Cave. Their fighting was sloppy, and mostly childish hitting.

He eventually stopped them and made them rest for a few minutes. Then he made them go again, while giving out orders on how to stand, how to dodge, how their bodies should move and what kind of moves they had to use on their opponent.

He wasn't very surprised when Dick managed to defeat Wally, who moaned in defeat.

* * *

><p><em>1 month and three weeks<em>

"Master Bruce," Alfred said, putting his tea into Bruce's lap without another word.

Bruce sighed. "Alfred, when are you going to end this silent treatment?" he asked.

"When you inform me as to what on God's good earth possessed you to allow them to do this?" Alfred snapped. Bruce leaned back, shocked.

Alfred quickly composed himself. "Forgive me sir, that was uncalled for," he said apologetically.

"It's alright Alfred," Bruce smiled. "You more then anyone have the right to a few fits having to put up with us all the time,"

Alfred sighed. "Master Bruce, I know this was what the boys wanted...but aren't you concerned? I've seen them - they're not good yet, but they show that they will be - and sooner then you expected them. You are concerned, yes Bruce?"

Bruce took a sip of his tea. "Absolutely terrified, Alfred,"

* * *

><p><em>5 months<em>

"Poison Ivy, aka Pamela Isley, a former world renowed botanist who was infected by a concoction of toxins and poisons by her mentor Dr. Jason Woodrue. The injection gave her a physically changed appearance and the ability to control plants, as well as a fatal toxin released through her lips,"

"Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter, a man born into a wealthy family who has an unhealthy obsession with hats and the book Alice In Wonderland, to the point where he began using these themes in his crimes...that's wierd,"

"Dick,"

"Sorry!"

"Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, a professer at the University of New York and a psychologist who specialized in fear, who also...um..."

"Go study Wally,"

"Dad, I remember, I just lost focus!"

"Lose focus in the suit, and that could be the last thing you lose focus on. Go. Study,"

"Okay,"

As Dick began explaining the origins and powers of the Ventriloquist, Bruce looked over at Wally at the other table. Wally had never been one for doing his homework. He usually had Dick help him through most of it to keep his good grades at Gotham University.

But Bruce saw that Wally's full attention was on the notes and files he had given them for the villains. He was studying harder then ever.

"Alright, let's move on to the members of the Justice League,"

"Dad, why do you have an idea to beat every one of them?"

"Another lesson - always be prepared on the off chance a superpowered do gooder goes nuts,"

* * *

><p><em>9 months<em>

On his first and second try, it took Dick about 4 hours to hack into the computer in the Bat-Cave. On his third, fourth, and fifth tries it took him about 2 hours. On his eighth try, Bruce heard Dick's shout of joy as he successfully managed to hack the computer in less then 10 minutes.

Not bad for a soon-to-be seven year old.

* * *

><p><em>11 months<em>

Batman watched as Wally and Dick took on the medium-level FightBot he was using as their target. It had been designed by StarLabs as a practice piece for the JLA's own training sessions. Batman, of course, was able to secure some smaller versions.

The FightBot was incapitated in around 25 minutes.

"Again,"

The next FightBot was destroyed after about 15 minutes.

"Again,"

Two FightBots came out, but the boys managed to work together and quickly defeat it in about 10 minutes.

"If you're facing large numbers of enemies, you need to be able to take them out fast, or be overwhelmed," Batman said. He pressed a button, and eight FightBots appeared.

The fight took 15 minutes, but Batman allowed it as the boys managed to take out all eight of the robots in that amount of time.

* * *

><p><em>1 year<em>

"HIYA!" Wally cried as he slammed his head into the wooden board stacked on the rocks. It broke in half.

He held it up proudly to Bruce. "I've always wanted to try that!"

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 1 week<em>

Batman walked through the BatCave, listening at every part of the cave.

A shuffle.

Batman turned an tossed a Batarang. It exploded in a giant burst of water.

"Pfft!" Wally sputtered, his hair soaked as he appeared in view.

"You're stealth skills are lacking Wally," Batman informed him in his dark voice. "Again,"

Wally nodded, dissapearing from view.

Dick seemed to have mastered the art of the vanishing act long ago. It was Wally who needed help.

But he was improving.

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 1 month<em>

"Selina Kyle, a-Hey, Dad, why are you blushing?"

"Be quiet and keep going Dick,"

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 2 months<em>

"Where on Earth did you get that bruise?!" Dick's teacher, Mrs. Kamiya, demanded.

"Oh, me and my brother Wally were wrestling," the first grader replied.

"Wrestling? Oh, boys, I'll never understand them!" Mrs. Kamiya walked off. "How I survived growing up with Tai is a mystery..."

Dick didn't understand her muttering, but he looked down at himself. He remembered Bruce's lecture on keeping appearances in his civilian identity. He should probably wear different clothes...the bruises he got from a hard knock to the ground sparring with Wally was pretty visible.

He was sure it would be soon. He was absolutely sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 3 months<em>

"Had you thrown that batarang in a fight, you very well could've caused senseless damage to property, or possibly injured or worse to a civilian or your own partner," Batman scolded.

Wally stood his ground though. He nodded, lowering his head a little out of shame.

"Try again," Batman said. Wally caught that his voice lowered just a tiny bit. He grinned. "Thought you weren't gonna go soft on us, Bats?"

"Why you insist on that infernal nickname..." Batman muttered.

Wally grinned again, and he kept grinning as he did another leap and took aim with his batarang.

No way he wasn't going to do this right!

Batman watched Wally continue to practice. _Any chance I had of them giving up is gone now, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 4 months<em>

Dick had become quite fond of a retractable bo staff, and sooner then later he began to use it as part of his fighting. Bruce took it away from him...and replaced it with a smaller version that would better fit his seven year old frame.

"When you're bigger," Bruce said, putting the larger bo staff on a shelf.

Wally, meanwhile, had become similarly fond of a pair of real live nunchucks.

"I'm a real Bat-Ninja!" Wally shouted, doing flips and kicks as he spun his nunchucks.

To Bruce's shock, Wally actually was quite good at using them. This was proven when he took out three FightBots with them that day.

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 5 months<em>

"What do you think our names should be?"

"I don't know," Dick pondered, tapping his crayon against his lips. It was a Monday, but they had school off even though Bruce still had to go to work. The brothers were discussing vitally important matters in the library, drawing in front of the warm fire. "Batkid?"

"But what would the other one be called?" Wally asked.

"Not Batkid," Dick agreed. He looked down at his crayon design.

Wally looked at it as well, and his eyes widened. "Dickie, isn't that...you know?"

Dick nodded. "I thought it would be cool to use their colors," he said, smiling very proudly at his creation.

"Hey, didn't Mary used to call you...what was it?" Wally snapped his fingers in thought (he had seen Bruce do it, so naturally the nine year old had copied him at the earliest oppurtunity).

"Robin," Dick said quietly. He smiled at the memory of Mary Grayson's kind face, and beautiful smile.

Wally smiled too. He remembered the same thing. "Well, then don't be a Bat - be a bird!"

The redhead picked up Dick's drawing and taped it to Dick's chest. "Robin!"

Dick looked down at the picture, and grinned. "Yeah...Robin. I like it! Well, since we're brothers you need to be a bird too!"

"You're right," Wally sat back and began thinking. "Well...my favorite bird is the falcon,"

"Why?" Dick asked.

"It's the fastest bird ever!"

Dick frowned. He had the strangest feeling of foreshadowing in his brain, but he just couldn't figure out why.

"Robin and Falcon..." Dick rolled the names on his tongue. He acted like he was chewing on the names, which made Wally giggle. Both brothers smiled. "Awesome!" they cried together. Wally dropped onto his stomach and began drawing and babbling about what his costume would look like, and Dick added in commentary (and cheeky jabs) while he worked.

Outside the door, Bruce - who had come home early to surprise them - couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 6 months<em>

"Their combat skills have improved tremendously. They know your villains just as well as you do. They are good with their weapons, they're becoming better at stealth, and the young one has become quite the hacker...it's soon, isn't it Master Bruce?"

"Not yet Alfred...but yes,"

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 7 months<em>

"Go,"

"Kryptonite,"

"Use her lasso against her,"

"Gravity ray,"

"The color yellow,"

"Pushing to the point of exhaustion or negative Nth-metal,"

"Dry air,"

"Fire,"

"A virus in his system,"

"A good punch to the head and some strong chains,"

"Voice silencer or power destabilizer,"

"Tear his suit and place in a containment field,"

"What was Zatara's weakness again?"

"The Justice League would be so pleased at what you're teaching your sons, Master Bruce," Alfred commented cooly as he and the other three ate lunch in the garden.

"Give me my fries, Dick!"

"No!"

"Boys, pay attention!"

"Master Bruce, eat your vegetables,"

"ALFRED!"

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 8 months<em>

"Hey, Roy, you're almost thirteen," Ollie commented while he and Roy watched a football game. "You wanna train or something?"

"Nah, I'm good,"

"Me too!"

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 9 months<em>

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm an old friend, and I need to-"

"All visitors to Miss Mode must have an-OW!"

"Go, get out, go check the electric fence or something! What is it, who are you, what do you want?...Bruce? My God, you have gotten fat,"

"Hello to you too Edna,"

"Come in, come come! What a delightful surprise, even if it's clearly not business,"

"I need you to make these, Kevlar,"

"Hmm, taking your boys into the business Bruce? How revolutionary...oh, my goodness, capes?"

"The boys are pretty adamant about the capes Edna,"

"Did you tell them about-"

"Thunderhead, Stratogirl, and all the rest? Yes,"

"Hmm...fine. It will be better then those stupid supermodels. Supermodels, ha! Theirs-"

"Nothing super about them, I know Edna,"

"You're no fun anymore you know that Bruce?"

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 10 months<em>

"You're hair,"

Wally stopped his training and looked up at Batman. "Huh?"

"You're hair will be a problem," Batman said, walking up and putting his hand on top of Wally's head. As he continued to speak, Wally rolled his head and eyes back upward to try and see just what he was doing.

"Uh, Bats-"

"It is common knowledge that you are my adopted son," Batman said. "And that you have dark red hair. This may make you more easily recognizable in your costumed identity,"

"Oh," Wally said, scrunching up his face in thought. "What do I do?"

Batman held up what looked like an aerosal can. "I created this with the Justice League technology," he said.

He held Wally's head in place and sprayed his hair with a quick spurt. Then he led the boy over to a mirror near the Bat-Computer. Wally's eyes widened - his once red hair was now as dark a black as Dick's untamed hair.

"YOU TURNED MY HAIR BLACK!" Wally cried in absolute terror.

"No," Batman responded. "A second spray will change your hair color back to it's original color. Also, if you insist on wearing your costume like that, you will also need to wear contacts to change your eye color,"

"Why did you make it?" Wally asked.

"You must take all necessary precuations to ensure your identity remains a secret identity,"

"...How long did it take?"

"Just a month,"

"What did you use?"

"You want me to show you?"

"YES YES YES YES YES!"

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 11 months<em>

The boys were in their costumes for the first time. Batman stood at his usual spot in the Bat Cave.

"Go,"

They ran, eyes on the obstacle course in front of them. It had grown gradually more difficult over the years. They knew in their heads what they had to do. They jumped, grabbing onto the bars. They flipped, and landed on the bars. One of them slipped just a bit, but they finished the course.

"Again,"

The boys obeyed, repeating the course. They weren't as fast as the first time.

"Again,"

"Again,"

"Again,"

"Again,"

The two boys continued to do the course over and over. They were sweating, and they could feel tired. But they refused to give up. They hadn't given up at all since they first began training. They hadn't questioned. The two boys only dreamed. They dreamed of when they would finally be ready. When they could join the Dark Knight as defenders of Gotham City.

They would not give up.

Once again, the two boys finished the course, holding themselves at the ready in case they needed to do it again.

"...Good," Batman said.

The two boys collapsed, both breathing sighs of relief. Batman walked to them and handed them bottles of water.

"You don't think this can be considered child abuse, can you?" Wally joked.

Batman smirked. Without answering, he walked off.

"Dad?" Dick asked, sitting up.

"Rest up," Batman stopped. He looked back at them. "You're joining me on patrol tomorrow,"

He didn't see, but the eight year old and the ten year old must've been very excited.

* * *

><p><em>1 year, 11 months, and 1 hour<em>

"Why is there a picture of Talia al Ghul, daughter of-Dad, are you blushing again?"

"Quiet!"

* * *

><p><em>2 years<em>

_Today is the day_

"Hurry! We're on a deadline here!" a thug in a black coat yelled.

"You sure we should be doing this on Gotham turf?" another man asked, carrying a large box.

"Where else? The Penguin only operates in Gotham," the thug replied, rolling his eyes.

"You sure we want to get involved with Penguin? I hear he's got some sort of turf war going on with Two-Face," the other man said.

"So?"

"And plus there's the Batman - the damn Batman man!"

"Do you ever stop whining? Let's just get this stuff packed up and get out of-"

A circular object suddenly whipped past his ear. It flew towards the truck, where it suddenly exploded.

"AH!" several of the men began shouting.

"I told you!" the man talking to the head thug cried. He tried to run off, but another object flew threw the air. It connected against his ankles, and suddenly the man fell over with his legs tied up.

"What the-" the head thug looked up.

Sure enough, the Dark Knight stood there, black cape and all over the men.

But there were two others with him.

One was a short boy. He had dark black hair, and he was wearing a domino mask on his face to cover his eyes. Around his neck he wore the collar of a cape - the outside dark black, with the sides lined in yellow that matched the color of the inside of the cape. He was sleeveless except for long black gloves on his hands that went past his wrists. His shirt was dark red, with a black line running down the center with little yellow squares on the line. Over his heart was a yellow "R" inside a black circle. He wore a yellow utility belt just like Batman's, and his pants were black, with black boots. In his hands he wielded a two-foot long grey staff.

The other boy was a little taller then him. He also had black hair, but instead of a domino mask he wore a black mask with red lightning-bolt shaped patterns lining it, and one could see dark blue eyes through the holes in the mask. He wore a collar of fabric on his neck, with the same red lightning bolt pattern, and two red shoulderblades. His cape extended from it, black on the outside with red lining the side and on the inside of the cape. His torso and arms were covered by a dark grey shirt. He wore black gloves with the red lightning bolt lining. In the center of his chest was a red circle, and inside the circle was a yellow design of a falcon. He wore a red utility belt on his waist, and black pants and boots, but the boots had the same red lightning bolt as the other parts of his outfit. In each of his hands he held a pair of threatening looking nunchucks.

"Men," Batman spoke, shocking everyone. "Meet Robin and Falcon,"

"Hi," the two boys greeted with a wave, before leaping into the alley and proceeding to kick serious butt.

Batman jumped down with him and gave the head thug a punch to the face.

Behind him, Robin and Falcon couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh wow this took so long. My mind needs to recover.**

**Hope the Falcon costume matched your description Lillianna Rider!**

**And also, WALLY HAS NUNCHUCKS.**

**WALLY. HAS. NUNCHUCKS.**

**I believe I have raised the awesomeness level by at least one thousand.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be here soon, I promise!**


	21. Chapter 21: Enter Speedy

**A/N: OVER 300 REVIEWS! OVER 300 REVIEWS! OVER! THREE! HUNDRED! REVIEWS!**

**You people have no idea how happy I've become.**

**When I first started this story, I honestly didn't expect that many reviews. And they're all good reviews too!**

**Thank you all again. You're reward is this new chapter. This is the first part of Robin and Falcon meeting the various members of the Justice League, starting with a chapter dedicated to Green Arrow and...SPEEDY!**

**I'm saving Flash for last. (cue the evil laugh)**

**Also, I've decided that adding those references to Digimon and the Incredibles in the last chapter (kudos to people who caught them!) was too much fun. Therefore, the rest of the story is going to be filled with references to other media. At least one reference or cameo per chapter. So yeah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SONS OF WAYNE<strong>

**CHAPTER 21**

"Roy,"

"..."

"Roooooy,"

"..."

"Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy-"

"QUIT IT OLLIE!"

"Finally, it speaks!" Ollie grinned. He and his thirteen-year old adopted son were in their apartment, Ollie leaning over the back of the couch while Roy sat with his arms crossed and refused to look over at him. "Seriously kiddo, you're not this pissed off about it are you? You're acting a bit immature,"

"Says the man who just repeatedly poked me in the face while saying my name over and over?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do say, because I am an adult and you are not and therefore I am right," Ollie said. Rolling his eyes, Ollie jumped over the couch and landed next to Roy.

Roy tried to ignore the blonde man who was now staring at him. A few minutes passed before that ship sailed.

"Alright, I know I'm acting like a brat!" Roy snapped, throwing his arms up. "It's just - if I go out NOW, I'll just make us look like we're copying Batman! If you hadn't insisted that I wait until my thirteenth birthday, and I went out for the first time like, at least five days ago, then I would be the first partner and Batman would be copying us! It's not fair, we came up with the idea first!"

"Roy,"

Roy turned his head to face Ollie - who promptly flicked him in the forhead. "Ow! Don't do that!"

"No one is going to think you're copying Batman," Ollie said reassuringly. "If you even want, I'll get old Batsy to personally state that it was a...joint...league decision or something like that, like we both planned this ahead of time,"

Roy raised an eyebrow, not looking too convinced. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well, I'll ask him later - he's bringing those two sidekicks of his to Star City for a playdate," Ollie said cheerfully. He quickly got up from the couch and speedwalked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut to change.

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Roy yelled, shaking his fist after them.

Then it clicked in his head what Ollie just informed him of.

"**WHAT?!**"

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY FIRST PATROL EVER AND I HAVE TO SHARE IT WITH THOSE BAT BRATS?!"<p>

"Could you be a little louder Speedy, I don't think they heard you in Metropolis," Green Arrow murmured, looking across the rooftops with his binoculers.

Speedy glared at his mentor's back. Green Arrow glared right back, although he took a moment to be amused by Speedy's costume - A shirt and tunic similar to Green Arrow's, only red in color. He had an orange utility belt, red pants, boots just like Green Arrow's only yellow, yellow gloves, a bow and arrow that were both yellow as well, a red domino mask, and the most amusing part of the whole ensemble: A yellow Robin Hood-esque hat, with an orange feather sticking out of it.

"Stop making fun of my costume!" Speedy snapped.

Green Arrow blinked. "I didn't say anything!"

"You were staring at me - I can feel you judging me in your mind,"

"What are you, a Martian?" Green Arrow joked. "Seriously, I like it! Edna did a great job!"

"That woman scares me," Speedy said, remembering how she had hit him over the head with a binder when he suggested a cape to his ensemble.

"Yes, yes she does," Green Arrow agreed.

The partners remained silent for a moment. It was a quiet night in Star City, and Speedy began twitching in anticipation. He was dying to use the arrows strapped to his back, which he had been practicing with for years. He was dying to find some thugs, robbers, even a lowly jaywalker (just to scare the crap out of them!) Teenagers were not famous for being patient, and Speedy was no exception.

"Can't we just go?" Speedy hissed, tapping his foot at a speed the Flash would've been jealous of.

"Be patient," Green Arrow said. He knew from expierence not to get too worked up over waiting for a Bat - it just leads to embarassment.

"Why?" Speedy asked angrily. "I bet Batman is already somewhere around here and he's just laughing at us,"

"Well, I could with that get-up you're wearing,"

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY-oh," Speedy froze as he realized that Batman was standing right behind him.

"See?" Green Arrow asked.

"Speedy," Batman said. He stepped back, and Speedy saw two other boys, both with black hair. One wore a domino mask and a costume of red and yellow. The other wore a costume that was gray and red, and a cowl with dark blue eyes peering through. "Robin and Falcon,"

"Hi Roy!" the shorter one said, waving his hand.

Green Arrow's jaw dropped. Falcon looked over at Robin in shock. Batman face-palmed, while Speedy blinked in confusion.

"How the-you know who I am?" Speedy asked. His confusion turned to anger. _Of course Batman would tell his bat brats my secret i.d., the nosy-_

Suddenly, Speedy also realized that voice sounded familiar.

"Wait - Dick?" Speedy asked. His eyes widened. "_Dick?!"_

"Excellent job keeping your secret identity a secret Robin," Batman growled.

Robin looked up at Batman apologeticelly. "Oops...I promise, I won't do that again!"

"_DICK?! HOLY CRAP, IS THAT YOU WALLY?!"_

_"_Really, Speedy, could you be any louder? I'm pretty sure NEW YORK CITY didn't hear that," Green Arrow said as he walked over, clearly trying to stifle laughter.

Speedy looked up at Green Arrow, still in shock. Then his face became thoughtful. Then Speedy looked at Batman.

Silence. Followed by..."HOLY CRAP!"

"I blame you for this Arrow," Batman said, glaring at him.

"Thought you might. Wanna cookie?"

* * *

><p>"Batman, I'm sorry!"<p>

"I know Robin," Batman said calmly. "But being sorry doesn't make up for the fact that you broke one of the first rules I taught you and have exposed our secret identities, no matter if it was to a friend. Are you sure I can trust you to be on field work?"

"Yes! I swear! I was just excited to see Roy!" Robin cried, now looking close to tears. "I promise, I won't tell anyone unless you say it's okay!"

"Me too," Falcon added. "Even though I would like to point out I didn't blab my secret i.d...and kept it a secret. Just so you know,"

"Shut up Falcon," Robin muttered, looking up at Batman with pleading eyes.

Batman sighed. "Fine," he said. He turned to Green Arrow. "What has been the recent activity with Brick?"

Green Arrow and Batman walked a few feet away to discuss their plan to find and stop Brick's most recent illegal dealings. Speedy watched them and snorted. Obviously, neither of them trusted their partners to know any of the grim details. He was thirteen, he could handle it!

"I like your costume, Speedy!" Falcon suddenly said, popping up next to Speedy with a grin.

Speedy turned to look at Falcon. He sighed and smiled back. "Thanks - I designed it myself,"

"We did our costumes too!" Robin said. "Did that scary short lady make yours?"

"Yeah," Speedy said. "She hit me in the head with a binder,"

"She made ours fire repellant," Falcon said proudly. "But Batman wouldn't let me add a lighter to my costume. But look at my nunchucks!"

Falcon held up two pairs of the weapon, one in each hand. "Watch this!"

Speedy stared in amazement as Falcon began spinning his nunchucks, adding a series of flips, kicks, and movements that would've been hard hits had there been any targets for Falcon to go for.

"Wow," Speedy gaped. "You're good,"

"Thanks!" Falcon said. "I can't wait to see you with your arrows!"

"Isn't this cool?" Robin cried, leaping up and jumping onto Speedy's back. "We can all fight bad guys _together! _This will be so cool!"

"...Yeah, it will won't it?" Speedy said. He had to admit, if he hadn't known that Robin and Falcon were Dick and Wally, the two boys who had been his friends for almost three years despite their young age - heck, they considered each other to be brothers - he wouldn't have gotten nice so quickly.

And yeah, he was a little apprehensive that Robin and Falcon were doing this when they were so young, and in Gotham too...but at least he had friends in the business.

"Robin, Falcon, Speedy," Batman called. "We're on the move,"

Robin and Falcon both smiled gleefully. They ran after Batman, and the three all jumped off the roof, swinging across Star City with their grappling hooks.

Green Arrow clapped his hand on Speedy's shoulder. "You still mad?" he asked.

"Nah," Speedy shook his head. "Well, not at them," Then he whacked Green Arrow in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for brat?" Green Arrow asked, glaring at his partner.

"Eight and ten," Speedy snapped. "They are eight and ten, and their already doing hero work! You made me wait til I was thirteen!"

Green Arrow groaned. "Come on, let's just go you little whiner," he said.

He could hear Speedy grinding his teeth as they shot grappling arrows, quickly trying to catch up to the Bats.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I think this chapter sucks. Oh well.**

**Next chapter should be Black Canary, Wonder Woman, the Hawks, and Green Lantern.**

**Adios!**


	22. Chapter 22: Super, Wonder, And Magic

**A/N: Alrighty, alrighty, let's get to the fun! It took me like, three days to actually getting around to writing this. Sorry!**

**(disclaimer: i do not own young justice m'kay?)**

**Who shall Robin and Falcon be meeting today? Let's see!**

* * *

><p><strong>SONS OF WAYNE CHAPTER 22<strong>

_Superman_

Clark Kent had first met Bruce Wayne when he and Lois Lane (who he, at the time, was still trailing after like a hopeless puppy dog) were sent to cover one of his numerous charity parties in Gotham City.

Batman, now Batman Clark had already met several times while wearing the red and blue.

It took a long time for Superman and Batman to become, what the public calls, the "World's Finest". A long time filled with many trials and team ups - team ups that didn't become Batman-consented until after two years - but yes, it was a long time for Superman to gain two things the Batman does not give out sparingly:

Trust.

Friendship.

Although Batman only revealed his identity to Superman when they formed the Justice League...But still, Clark liked to think he and Bruce had a special bond, different from everyone else in the League.

Which is why Superman was now flying towards Gotham City, with an angry expression on his face.

Batman had two sidekicks. Two _children -_ his own adopted children! - as his partners in fighting the downright nasty things that Gotham City threw at him every night? And he hadn't even thought to tell him.

Superman had only just found out about it from Hawkman and Hawkwoman, who told him the piece of gossip as soon as he stepped onto the Watchtower, hoping to get some quiet monitor duty after dealing with Eclipso's attempt to take over the throne of Kahndaq.

But now. He recieved the shocking information that Batman had two sidekicks.

_What on Earth was Bruce thinking?_ Superman thought. This business is no place for children! It didn't need to be said that Batman was in for it...

Well as much "it" that Superman was able to give Batman without pushing him to taking out the kryptonite on his belt.

It was about ten o'clock at night when Superman landed in Gotham. Using his superenhanced vision (he didn't dare use his x-ray vision - there are things going on behind the walls of Gotham buildings that you just didn't erase from your mind if you see them), the Boy Scout quickly located his dark, brooding friend a couple rooftops away.

"I thought I smelt apple pie," Batman said as soon as Superman appeared. The Dark Knight was crouching on a stone gargoyle that protruded from the gravelly roof.

He smirked. "Funny," he said.

Batman didn't even ask why Superman was here. "You heard about Robin and Falcon," he said, not as a question but as a statement.

"Yes," Superman confirmed, crossing his arms and looking down at Batman.

"If you're going to talk, come down," Batman said. Superman obliged, floating down and resting his feet on the roof behind Batman.

"Batman," Superman began. "I don't understand what you were thinking-"

"I was thinking quite clearly," Batman interrupted.

Superman frowned. "You were thinking clearly when you decided to put those two children in danger?"

Batman stiffined. "I am aware of the dangers,"

Superman stepped closer, leaning down so he could speak to Batman without any nearby people overhearing. "Bruce, Dick and Wally are too young for this! Do you realize how easily they could get hurt, or killed by someone like Two-Face, or Poison Ivy, or the Riddler-"

"Or the Joker?" Batman asked, turning to glare at Superman.

Superman hesistated to speak, for once unsure of what Batman was thinking. "Yes," he decided to say, resuming his upright posture.

Batman stood up. "This was not a spur of the moment decision. I heavily protested Robin and Falcon taking up their own costumed identities,"

"Well-" Superman started to speak, but Batman interrupted again. His eyes were narrowed, a look that clearly said _do not question my decisions._

"I did not allow them to begin patrolling with me until they had trained under my direction for two years," Batman said. Superman's eyes widened in surprise, which Batman saw. "Yes, you assumed that I recklessly decided to put my children in harm's way without making sure they could handle it? I trained them in hand-to-hand combat, long distance attacks, weaponry, stealth, and how to use their grapple hooks without falling to the streets below. I pushed them hard, hard enough so they could've given up and decided not to continue at any point. But they didn't. They proved to me that they can handle themselves out here...and I don't let them come every night. They are not allowed to patrol on school nights, and if they misbehave or their grades begin to slip they aren't even allowed to patrol on nights they could have,"

"I am handling them," Batman finished.

Superman shook his head. "I'm not going to be able to convince you this is a bad idea, am I?"

"What do you think?"

"BATMAN!"

Superman turned around at the sound of a child's yell. He was about to fly up into action when Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "It's just Falcon - I keep telling him not to yell so loudly,"

Indeed, Robin and Falcon appeared swinging into view from below the rooflines. The two boys released their hooks and did simultaneous flips in the air, landing on the roof.

"The muggers are taken care of, Bats sir!" Falcon reported, giving Batman a salute.

"Stop that Falcon," was Batman's reply, but he did walk over and looked down into the alley below. Superman followed curiously, and to his shock there were at least six mean looking and big men all lying unconcious, tied up and beaten.

"You let them fight on their own?!" the Man of Steel cried incredulously.

Robin and Falcon just then noticed who was here. "Hi Uncle Clark!" Robin said, waving his hand.

"W-How did you know it was me?" Superman asked, completely shocked.

Falcon shook his head. "Again, Robin? Really?" he asked with a smirk.

Robin clapped his hand over his mouth, and he looked horrified at what he just said. He looked up at Batman. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to! Please don't ground me!"

"You told them I'm Superman?!" Superman hissed at Batman.

"No," Batman looked down at Robin. "How did you know?"

Robin and Falcon stared back in confusion. "How didn't we know?" Falcon asked. "He doesn't even have a secret identity,"

"What? Yes I do," Superman said.

"Really?" Robin asked. "Oh, do you mean those glasses you wear sometimes?...Yeah, that's a really sucky secret i.d. Uncle Clark,"

"Language Robin," Batman chided. Then, to Superman's astonishment, he patted Robin on the head. "Good work,"

Robin beamed up at his mentor, happy with the praise.

"Hey, I figured it out too!" Falcon said. Batman rolled his eyes, but he gave Falcon a pat on the head as well, and Wally grinned excitedly as well. "I swear you two act just like dogs sometimes..."

Despite the fact that he still believed that Batman was not doing the right thing by letting children fight crime...Superman had to admit, the addition of children - good children at that, who made Batman brighter in his civilian life - seemed to be a positive influence on him. Batman didn't look as dark and scary with these two brightly colored youngsters by his side.

He would never tell him that though.

"I guess you guys have this under control," Superman said. He floated up. "I'm off,"

He had to go see Green Arrow now.

Batman nodded at him, which was his way of saying "Goodbye friend, see you later,". "It was good meeting you two, Robin and Falcon,"

"But you already met us-" Falcon started as the Boy Scout began flying away.

"Come boys," Batman's voice stopped the two boys in their tracks. "Penguin is on the move - south of here,"

"Well, let's go!" Robin said. The three Bats all shot out their grappling hooks, before leaping off the roof.

After a few minutes, the gargoyle that Batman had been crouching on suddenly stood up on its hind legs, rubbing his back.

"Damn Batman, break my spine with his weight," the gargoyle muttered.

A second gargoyle came to life across the street, and it flew over to him with strange membrane like wings. "Man, he was sitting on your for like, half an hour! You feeling okay Goliath?"

"Yes, I'm fine Lexington," Goliath said, cracking his neck.

"Well, come on!" Lexington said, jumping around happily. "Broadway and Angela are waiting for us! Hey, Goliath, do you think-"

"No Lexington, we are not exposing the existence of gargoyles just to join the Justice League,"

"WHY NOT?!" Lexington cried. Goliath didn't answer, preffering to open his bat-like wings and fly off. "Goliath wait up! You could be Bat-Gargoyle!"

"Lexington, shut up,"

* * *

><p><em>Wonder Woman<em>

Diana was raised on the island of Themyscara, home of the Amazons - a race of immortal and powerful women freed by the goddess Hera from the woes of Man's World. As such, she had been raised to believe that men were brutes, and should remain under woman's power.

But Diana could not help but feel empathetic for Man's World. She heard stories of the terrors and disasters they often had to face. They did not have the same kind of protection the Amazon's did.

That is what motivated Diana to steal the ancient bracelets and crown of Amazon warriors of the past, and leave the safety of Themyscara to go into Man's World and help them make it a better place.

At first, she was opposed when the media dubbed her "Wonder Woman" - she hardly ever used that name herself - but overtime she got used to it.

She was formerly introduced to Batman during the alien invasion that led to the formation of the Justice League. Diana knew that Bruce was both wary of her...and impressed by her. Further impressed by the fact that Diana was never once intimidated by him.

They even became...a little close over the years.

Diana knew that Bruce would never give in to their mutual attraction to each other. Besides, it wasn't as if Diana was in love with Bruce. She had one Steve Trevor for that...

Diana smiled as she thought of the man she met when she first encountered the U.S. Special Forces.

Who back on Themyscara would believe that she, Princess Diana, Wonder Woman, had managed to fall in love with a man?

But right now the man in her focus was not Steve. It was Batman.

"Did you come here to tell me I'm an idiot for making them sidekicks?" Batman asked Wonder Woman as soon as she appeared in the Bat-Cave (Alfred let her in, of course).

Diana shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm not here to judge, Bruce. I'm simply here to meet them officialy,"

Batman nodded. He turned his head back to the computer. "Their upstairs," he said.

"Thank you," Diana frowned. She had expected him to accompany her. Shrugging it off, Diana climbed the stairs up to Wayne Manor.

She heard the voices of two boys when she stepped out from the secret door behind the grandfather clock.

"No, I did!"

"Yeah right Dickie, I'm the one who saved the mayor, so I get the last cookie!"

"But I'm the one who freed you from Mr. Freeze's ice cage!"

"But I'm the one who punched Mr. Freeze in the face!"

"But I'm the one who-"

Diana had been watching the two boys argue with amusement, when the black haired one suddenly looked up at her. His jaw dropped.

"Wonder Woman?!" he cried.

Diana smiled as the orange haired boy - Wally, and Dick she remembered - gasped, and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Wonder Woman - what are you doing here?" Wally cried.

"I wanted to meet you boys," Diana said. She sat down on the floor next to them, and an impish smile came over her face. "And I have to agree with Wally, Richard. If he's the one who saved the mayor, he should get the cookie,"

Dick's face fell, and Wally whooped in triumph.

"But," Diana held up a finger, and Wally froze in his posture. "I'm sure that Wally would be willing to share the cookie with you...right?"

Wally looked forlorn for a moment, before he grinned at Dick. "Yeah, sure," Wally said. "Do you want some Wonder Woman?"

Alfred paused outside the library for a moment. It was an astonishing sight to see Wonder Woman sitting down with Dick and Wally, eating cookies and talking.

He smiled...and carefully snapped a picture before Wonder Woman could see him.

About twenty minutes later, after Diana gave Dick and Wally her goodbyes and promise to return, she returned to the Bat-Cave to find Batman still at the computer.

"Well?" he asked, typing but keeping his attention on Diana.

"Promise me one thing Bruce," Diana said. She walked up behind him, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Don't let them become like you,"

The words, if heard by a stranger, would've sounded quite insulting.

But Diana and Bruce were not strangers. Bruce knew what Diana really meant.

"I wont," Batman promised.

With that, his eyes returned to the screen in front of him. Diana, knowing she would not get anything else from him, left.

* * *

><p><em>Zatara<em>

Giovanni "John" Zatara had merely been curious when he learned that Batman had taken on two young proteges to join him in his mission.

Few people knew that Zatara met Bruce Wayne before he became Batman. The young orphaned billionaire surprised Zatara by finding him backstage after one of his magic shows, asking to be taught everything he knew about illusions and escape art.

Zatara initially passed Bruce off as a spoiled rich kid who just wanted to learn how to scare guests at his parties. But when Bruce persisted in learning, Zatara began to wonder what his real intentions were, asking Zatara to teach him.

So, curious as he was, Zatara decided to take Bruce on a sort of student. He was surprised by how dedicated Bruce was in learning how to create illusions, slight-of-hand, and how to escape from various predicaments.

He also developed a friendship with the young man. Eventually, Zatara deducted from watching Bruce and paying close attention to exactly what he wanted to know...that the young man was going to use this talents for a very specific reason.

Bruce was surprised when Zatara asked him what he would call himself in costume.

He was one of the first people that Bruce fully trusted with his plans to become Batman. Invigorated by this news, Zatara made a drastic decision of his own: He revealed to Bruce his genuine magical abilities, and that he too dabbled in fighting evil every now and then.

Really, it wasn't that hard for the public to connect "John Zatara, master magician!" to "Magical crimefighter Zatara defeats villainess Tigress!".

Zatara remained in touch with Bruce over the years, keeping their friendship strong. Zatara was the first member outside of the founding seven to join the Justice League, on Batman's request.

So Zatara was curious when he learned of Batman's new partners, Robin and Falcon.

When he finally got a chance to meet them, it wasn't by his choice. Tigress had managed to knock Zatara out and hold him captive in her warehouse. The woman, whose name was derived from the orange and black striped sweater she always wore (a bad costume, Zatara would've added), had been planning a slow, painful execution of her foe when Batman appeared out of the shadows, silently to attack Tigress head on.

Robin and Falcon were not so quiet.

"TAKE THAT!" Falcon cried, spinning his nunchucks into the face of one thug, before taking out his legs and backflipping over the thug that tried to sneak up behind him, giving him a nice thwack with a nunchuck as well.

Robin only laughed - a laugh that actually sent shivers down Zatara's spine - as he fought some thugs as well.

Zatara watched in amazement as the two young boys, who were only eight and ten years old, took down several of Tigress's men, while Batman fought the she-devil herself in the center of the ring.

Batman paused to shout, "ANY TIME YOU WANT TO FREE ZATARA BOYS,".

Robin suddenly popped up in Zatara's face, making the older man jump. "Whoops! Sorry about that, Mr. Zatara sir," he said. He unceremoniously ripped the tape covering Zatara's mouth.

"Ouch! Thank you Robin," Zatara said gratefully. Robin nodded back, and quickly cut the ropes on Zatara's body. The magician broke free, shaking himself off.

Zatara looked over at Tigress, still fighting Batman. "_SsergiT ezeerf ni ecalp!_" he cried in backwards speech.

Almost instantly, Tigress's body stopped moving, frozen like a statue. Batman dropped his defensive stature and merely looked at her in interest.

"Damn you Zatara!" Tigress shouted, her mouth still working.

"_Ecnelis_,"

A piece of tape now appeared over Tigress's mouth. "Ha!" Falcon shouted, pointing at her from on top of a pile of groaning hired grunts. "Serves you right!"

Zatara smiled at Batman when he walked over. "I like them, old friend,"

"Glad someone approves," Batman said emotionelessly, but Zatara saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. A very rare thing.

Zatara ended up waiting outside with Batman, Robin, and Falcon while the frozen Tigress was taken away by police.

"How did you do that, Mr. Zatara?" Robin asked, still amazed.

Zatara laughed. "I'm a magician, dear boy," he said, waving his cane playfully in Robin's face, which made him giggle. "I used magic of course,"

"Magic isn't real,"

Zatara glanced over at Falcon. The other boy was looking up at him in confusion. "It isn't?" Zatara asked. _Hmm, a skeptic, this young? _He thought.

"No," Falcon shook his head.

Zatara kneeled down next to Falcon. "_Skcuhcnun reappa ni ym dnah,_" he recited after forming out how to saw nunchucks backwards. Falcon gasped as the two nunchucks he was holding vanished, only to instantly reappear in Zatara's hands.

"If magic is not real, then how did I do that?" Zatara asked, smiling.

Falcon looked amazed, but he still shook his head. "No? You still don't believe?" Zatara questioned, a little dissapointed.

"No," Falcon said. "It looks really cool, but my daddy said I'm not allowed to believe in-"

Falcon seemed to freeze, just like Tigress had. A flash of pain crossed his eyes, and he lowered his head to the ground in silence. Zatara looked back at the others. Robin looked very sad, and Batman seemed tense. Clearly, what Falcon had just said bothered all of them.

"Well, little Falcon," Zatara said, turning his attention to the quiet boy. "If you still don't believe...here's something I'm sure you would like,"

Zatara raised his hands, and silently began to twist them around in the air.

Falcon's eyes widened as a glowing image of a man and a woman dancing appeared above Zatara's hands.

"Pretty, no?" Zatara asked.

Falcon nodded. He reached out, and Zatara made the glowing dancers move through the air over Falcon's open palm. Falcon cupped his hands together, eyes wide and fixed on the smokey images.

"That's so cool," Falcon whispered.

"It is!" Robin agreed, creeping closer to look at the figures.

Falcon looked at Zatara. "Is it really magic?" he asked, eyes no longer filled with fear...but hope.

Zatara could feel Batman's rare smile, even if he didn't see it. "Yes, Falcon, yes it is,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all caught that reference to an old Disney cartoon series that I loved to watch.**

**I thought that Superman, Wonder Woman, and Zatara would be the most important JLA members to meet the boys. The rest will be in the next chapter...followed by a team up with the Flash.**

**LE GASP?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**

**Well, I already know. It's you suckers who have to wait in anticipation. Ha ha!**

**Also, I just found out Maggie Q voices Wonder Woman in the show. Have you guys noticed celebrities seem to have a habit of voicing minor characters - Poison Ivy was voiced by Alyssa Milano, Captain Marvel was voiced by Rob Lowe, Hugo Strange was forced by Adrian Pasdar, and the Riddler was voiced by Dave Franco, from 21 Jump Street! It's wierd but I like it.**

**Anyway, adios for now!**


	23. Final AN

**This is Double RJ everyone. I finally have made a decision regarding this fanfic, and I'd like to tell you all face to face, so here's a link to my YouTube channel where I just made a video regarding Sons of Wayne:**

** www-dot-youtube-dot-com/watch?v=oslsmVOdH4w**


End file.
